<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swallow Your Affections by Jeeblie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867190">Swallow Your Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeblie/pseuds/Jeeblie'>Jeeblie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), But for mystery reasons yall not gonna know what she is, Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I use female pronouns for the reader, I'll add more character tags as this goes, Philza has big wings, Ranboo is gonna be there, Reader is a hybrid, Reader-Insert, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sucker for Pain, Technokill, Technosoft, Well- reader isn't actually a hyrbid- but yall dont need to know that lol, but its gonna take awhile because of how far back this story starts, expect both, no beta we die like men, sucker for comfort, we got some simps in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeblie/pseuds/Jeeblie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a recruit, asked to join a rebellion you didn't believe in- to fight against people you didn't know- all the while carrying around the knowledge and the secret that...</p><p>You couldn't die.</p><p>Not without extra steps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mock Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally caved. I couldn't stop myself. I already have like four different fics to write, but my mind was absolutely buzzing with ideas for this, and now I'm writing this darn story-</p><p>:'0 help me I'm socially dying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time you met Techno was a strange experience. Strange, but not unwelcome.</p>
<p>It was casual in a way- </p>
<p>As casual as accidentally picking a fight could be.</p>
<p>A fight in the Nether no less.</p>
<p>You despise the nether.</p>
<p>You despise the nether so unreasonably much. But, you were taking a day for yourself to try and get over your own hatred of it- so of course you were jumpier then usual.</p>
<p>And of course techno was in the Nether too-</p>
<p>And of course he took that day to approach you for whatever reason.</p>
<p>He barely got out a hello- when you whipped around and accidentally punched him in the stomach-</p>
<p>It didn't hurt him with the armor he had on- but he reacted to your attack by instinct, exactly the same way you had- </p>
<p>His sword lashed out and nearly cut into your head, so you dodged, freaking out and trying to punch him again- to which he dodged-</p>
<p>Overall it was an unnecessary battle- one blow after another- dodging and attacking- and no real sense of aggression. </p>
<p>Just- reflexes.</p>
<p>So when your punch hits him hard enough for him to stumble, you kick your leg out and sweep him off his feet. Again, all instincts. His mask got loosened enough to get shot flying in a different direction. His body wasn't as lucky though.</p>
<p>Right off the cliff he went.</p>
<p>Dread dropped in your stomach, and you flung your arm out to catch him, latching onto the wrist cuff of his armor.</p>
<p>Your body nearly got dragged off the edge with his weight, but you held firm, looking at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>His expression was mainly confusion- tiredness worming its way in there somehow. His lips were pulled into a tight line, tusks and other unhuman attributes nearly highlighted.</p>
<p>How he could remain so calm was outstanding- the sudden dropping or imminent threat of lava had to of done something for him, but he kept this tired look on his face, throwing his free hand up to grab onto the closest thing to him, which was your wrist.</p>
<p>"I don't think we've met before." You utter out, voice still shaking from the initial scare, the harsh glow of the lava pool below silhouetted his still hanging body.</p>
<p>"No. We haven't been acquainted." He dead panned back, firmly glancing at the lava pool below him before drilling his red eyes directly into your own, "But I must say- if I'm being completely honest here- this is absolutely the best time to make greetings."</p>
<p>The dry humor made you laugh. For someone this close to being dropped off the edge, he had enough mental power to crack a joke, </p>
<p>"Definitely-" you responded, "there is no better time then now- while you are being perilously held above a literal melting pot."</p>
<p>A smile cracked onto his face, infinitely small compared to his very bored and tired eyes, but a smile nonetheless. </p>
<p>"So how should I pull you up?" You ask.</p>
<p>He glanced around again, calmly taking in the situation.</p>
<p>"You could just...y'know... pull me up?" He offers.</p>
<p>To which you make a nervous face, "No- I do not have enough strength to lift someone as heavy as you."</p>
<p>"What are you... implying...?"</p>
<p>A nervous titter came from your mouth as you rushed to explain yourself, "NO- no no no- don't get the wrong impression- I'm just-" You slip forward a bit, causing both Techno's and your own hands to clench a bit harder to each other, "From a physical standpoint, you're like ninty-five percent muscle- Did you know that muscle weighs more then fat???"</p>
<p>He laughed, again, despite the situation- and despite the fact that he was only in diamond armor. Which wasn't exactly lava proof, even if it helped..</p>
<p>"Not to mention the fact that your in a full set of diamond armor- I don't even wanna think about how heavy that is-" You drop the tid bit in before the both of you go silent, still in a standstill of trying to figure out how to pull him up.</p>
<p>Techno coughed a bit, still glancing around, "...If I can get a hand onto a good grabbing spot, I can probably pull myself back up." </p>
<p>At this point any idea was better then no idea, so you nodded, "Yes, yes- alright- um- what does a good ledge look like?"</p>
<p>Techno already had his eyes locked on a spot, tilting his head in its direction, "To your left, pull me over as much as you can."</p>
<p>Nodding, you shifted, nearly tumbling straight into the lava pool as you wiggled closer to the left side of the ledge.</p>
<p>"On the count of three." You spoke, clenching your muscles in anticipation, "One-"</p>
<p>Techno focused in on the spot, "Two-" You grabbed harder onto the cuff of his armor, skin nearly splitting with the effort.</p>
<p>"Three."</p>
<p>You threw yourself backwards, using all your weight to give him enough leverage to claw his way up.</p>
<p>Which he did get his arm in there, lifting a good portion of his weight onto the netherack.</p>
<p>You rushed up, tugging the rest of him back onto safe ground before throwing yourself onto your knees with a pant.</p>
<p>"...Fuck..." you huffed, closing your eyes and letting the heat of the ground below you swirl through your knees.</p>
<p>Techno was already standing, calmly shuffling around.. the telltale metal click told you he found his mask..</p>
<p>His footsteps trailed in your direction, looking down at you with his pressumably mask covered face.</p>
<p>You peered a single eye open. </p>
<p>Yup.</p>
<p>Mask. </p>
<p>You glanced at him and muttered out a, "Why was that so hard..."</p>
<p>He huffed a laugh, "Your strange." was all he said back, standing above you with an air of confusion.</p>
<p>The way his arm was tensed made you think he was debating something, but you couldn't tell for sure.</p>
<p>Opening both eyes, you offered the side of the ledge a glance, before sighing and muttering a, "Sorry about that whole- pushing you off the ledge thing..."</p>
<p>He didn't say anything in response, which egged you into rambling just a little bit more, "The nether kinda puts me on edge- and you coming up behind me gave me a jump scare..."</p>
<p>You finally looked back at him, he hadn't moved from his position above you, and you still hadn't tried to stand up.</p>
<p>"Why were you coming over here to begin with?" You ask. Truly, you were curious as to why techno fucking blade was here. The dude that came here and immediately dominated everyone who battled him.</p>
<p>He took another moment of silence, and from your position on the ground you saw his lips tighten into a line.</p>
<p>"Believe it or not- I came to say hello." A shake of his pink hair covered head,</p>
<p>"And... hypothetically- if Wilbur... and this is completely hypothetical..." He put his hands up in a surrender pose,  "Mentioned something about talking to a new recruit- wouldn't you decide to see if this new recruit could or could not pose as a threat..??"</p>
<p>"Wilbur? You mean the dude that got- like exiled??"</p>
<p>Techno shot you an unreadable expression, "I'm suddenly regretting the information I just implied to you." He turned to leave, "Goodbye."</p>
<p>A laugh escaped your throat and you shot a hand out in his direction despite the fact that you refused to get off the ground, "Noo- wait wait- I promise I'm a very neutral person."</p>
<p>He stopped walking, giving an almost sardonic huff of air, before turning back around to give you a stare.</p>
<p>"If Wilbur wanted to talk to me- its probably along the lines of getting more allies, right?"</p>
<p>He gave you a few seconds to look at his mask before a grumbled, "Perhaps..." exited his lips.</p>
<p>"Haha- alright- that's what I suspected."</p>
<p>"Is that a good or bad laugh...? Does your laugh mean your swayed immensely to one side or the other?" His gravely voice and dry tone just made you laugh again.</p>
<p>"Trust me, that was a very neutral laugh. You're just good at humor, and I lack social interaction."</p>
<p>He chuckled at that, "You're very strange if my sense of humor is funny."</p>
<p>"Why's that?" You ask raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>He tilted his head at you, mask tilted along with it, giving him a very ghoulish like stare, "I mean... - my humor consists of 'I'm dead and lonely inside' and 'death, murder, kill'."</p>
<p>"Annnd..?" You raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>He laughed, and left that conversation unspoken, instead looking at you with a small smile. The air of contemplation returned, and his right arm clenched again, before he sighed. </p>
<p>Whatever he was thinking about seemed to solve in his head, and his arm extended out to you.</p>
<p>You almost didn't know why for a second, before you remembered, oh yeah. Sitting on the ground right now.</p>
<p>It wasn't like he was just that unnaturally tall.</p>
<p>You grabbed his hand, letting him pull you up. </p>
<p>That led to you being face to face with his chest.</p>
<p>Okay. Yes, he was pretty unnaturally tall- you take what you last thought about back.</p>
<p>You glance upwards.</p>
<p>And broad. Shoulders-</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>He looked like he could kill you if he punched you too hard.</p>
<p>With a start, you realized you were still holding his hand.</p>
<p>His much larger hands. </p>
<p>The thick gloves he had on were rough against your bare palm, and almost gently, you took your hand out of his.</p>
<p>A cough escaped you, an attempt to clear the silence between the both of you.</p>
<p>He flinched, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck, pink locks rustling as he took a one eighty, and started walking off.</p>
<p>"Well- as enjoyable as almost being thrown into a lava pit was- I should... probably get a move on." </p>
<p>He walked a few feet away before turning back around and once again putting his hands up in surrender position, "Almost falling was definitely the highlight of my day- and definitely isn't going to scar me in any way shape or form."</p>
<p>You laughed taking his dry and sarcastic humor with a grain of salt, "Sure."</p>
<p>He turned around to walk away, treading a few feet before stopping, again, to look at you and say, "I definitely won't scream the next time I look at lava."</p>
<p>Another laugh out of you, and you waved at him, "And 'definitely' no nightmares that wake you up at four in the morning with a cold sweat!"</p>
<p>A chuckle from him sent another dose of dopamine down your spine, and your mind physically wouldn't let you stop smiling.</p>
<p>"That... is an oddly specific scenario..."</p>
<p>"No correlation to real life- trust me." You gave him a grin, watching him give one last laugh before shaking his head and walking off into the nether.</p>
<p>For someone you had heard so much talk about, he was oddly not as aggressive as you thought he'd be.</p>
<p>Everyone described him as a bloodthirsty savage, but to you he felt like another tired soul. </p>
<p>A warrior? absolutely. His reflexes were amazing, and even in his simple movements it was easy to see how much strength thrummed beneath him. But he wasn't a savage, not by a long shot.</p>
<p>Still staring at where he wondered off to, even though he was long gone, you shook your head.</p>
<p>The nether was still giving you the creeps. And even with some positive social interaction crammed in where you least expected it...</p>
<p>You still weren't ready to face what was home to the nether...</p>
<p>Who... was home to the nether...</p>
<p>Another day you suppose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Big Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur comes knocking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So yes.</p><p>Your first meeting with Techno was uncharacteristically pleasant.</p><p>Even if you somehow ended up fighting him, and then proceeded to laugh at dry humor with him, and then took the time to ogle just how attractive he was as a person.</p><p>Because- let's be real.</p><p>He was incredibly hot.</p><p>You wouldn't try anything with him, but more or less he was a tired and relatable piece of eye candy.</p><p>But regardless of how attractive and built he was, compared to how you met a lot of the other citizens of both the SMP, and L'manburg (or 'Manberg' at the moment)- you considered him a good person.</p><p>Jschlatt threatened you when you met, Quackity insulted you and tried to flirt with you at the same time.</p><p>You don't even want to get started on Dream.</p><p>Seems nice at first, but his tone of voice and the way he'll just stare at you is so incredibly off... he acts like he's faking his friendliness.</p><p>Admittedly you didn't really have friends- and lived as neutrally as you could, which was incredibly hard with both sides of the countries war wanting more head count.</p><p>Jschlatt already threatened you to join Manberg- to which you rejected, cause he was so aggressive with you.</p><p>Based on what Techno told you yesterday, Wilbur was going to ask you to join him soon.</p><p>Safe to say, you were expecting the knock on the door when it happened.</p><p>Log cabin in the middle of a birch woods, a good few miles from the mainland, but a knock regardless.</p><p>You merely stood, and strut over to the door.</p><p>Walking over was the easy part. Actually opening was so much harder then it needed to be.</p><p>Your mind raced with another situation like Jschlatt. Specifically the situation where the president comes knocking, gives you some harsh threats that consist of burying your body in your own front yard if you ever talk to Wilbur, and leaving after offering you a safe spot in Manberg.</p><p>That was a great time. Emphasis on 'great.'</p><p>But you'll never find out if you keep reminiscing, so without any further ado, you yank your door open and give your best, 'no shit on my watch' face to... you guessed it, Wilbur.</p><p>He gave you a smile and a wave, as well as a, "Can I come in?"</p><p>Of course you let him in. You weren't a person who could turn away people.</p><p>You merely stepped to the side, and nodded your head towards the inside of your cozy house.</p><p>"Thanks." He said, walking in and giving an inquisitive look around at how you decorated the place.</p><p>Closing the door behind him, you motioned to follow, walking straight into your kitchen where a kettle of warm water was still brewing. He politely stood, still eyeing the coziness of your house.</p><p>"Please, take a seat Wilbur." You turned your back, reaching into your cabinet and grabbing two handle less cups. You set them on the counter preemptively, before turning and leaning on the side of it.</p><p>Wilbur had taken a seat closest to the exit, politely resting his hands in his lap instead of the table, and even from here you could see how disheveled he looked. It was almost as if he was living in a cave. Dirt and coal soot covered most of him.</p><p>"So- I'm pretty sure I know why you're here, but would you like to elaborate?"</p><p>After you said that, he sighed, and gave you a solemn face, "What do you know about L'manberg?"</p><p>You squinted, "I know a lot about it for someone who wasn't a part of it." You squeezed your hands together, "I know what you went through to get it... I know why it fell..."</p><p>"Then surely you must know why I have to get it back?" Wilbur cut in swinging a hand around in the air as he spoke, "Schlatt is a tyrant- he can't be left in charge of those people."</p><p>That's the thing. You wanted to say. Both sides were filled with horrible secrets and backstabbing. Both sides of this war are tinged in darkness. You couldn't say that though, not to someone so convinced he was right.</p><p>Wilbur coughed into his fist, looking out the far off window at the small garden, "People out there are suffering, and there is a way to fix it."</p><p>All you could think about while he talked was how messed up they're situation was.</p><p>"I need your help to fix it."</p><p>He was staring you in the face again, eyes hazed with something... wrong. Something dark, that you couldn't place your finger on.</p><p>"I don't...." You started, rubbing the back of your head, "I don't know if I can join..."</p><p>He gave you a slightly disappointed face, but his resolve seemed undeterred, "Please, hear me out-"</p><p>The whistle of the kettle of water behind you made you flinch. Quickly turning, you took it off the heat and continued to listen to Wilbur.</p><p>"I know Schlatt threatened you- he wants more people to join him, by force or not."</p><p>Filling the two cups you set out halfway with hot water, you placed the kettle back down and shuffled around to grab the cocoa beans. Your hands were shaking.</p><p>"(Y/N). I won't force you to join me, but if you ever need to fall back on someone, Pogtopia will be there."</p><p>From the brief mention of the threats, and the thought that it brought with it, of Tommy and Tubbo, (which both are children mind you) it nearly made you say no to his proposal.</p><p>You couldn't help but shake. It felt that whoever you choose something bad would happen regardless. You tried your best to focus on mixing the coco in, as well as the sugar, and then the milk. You didn't look Wilbur in the eyes until you placed his cup of hot chocolate down in front of him.</p><p>The small glint of worry in his eyes made it clear that he could see how uneasy you were.</p><p>"I still don't know." You muttered, sitting down and clutching the scalding cup in your hands as though that would help your mind settle, "And I don't know if having someone who halfheartedly believes in your cause is in your best interest Wilbur."</p><p>He blew on his cup, still giving you that determined expression, "It isn't. I know. But I know you don't have anyone to look out for you. I don't want more people to fall into Schlatt's web."</p><p>You took a sip of the hot chocolate, even though it was burning hot, it settled you, "Grab the neutral party before someone else does..."</p><p>"When you put it like that it sounds a lot harsher." Wilbur squinted at you.</p><p>Letting out a small chuckle, you took another sip, "Merely simplifying things."</p><p>A stray thought led you to think about a few days ago. When you met Technoblade. He acted incredibly neutral. That thought comforted you.</p><p>"In theory, if I join- IF." you started to say, giving him a look when he got excited, "I wouldn't be asked to partake in any battle would I? Is there like a job that is strictly doing things that don't involve fighting?"</p><p>A hopeful look rose to Wilbur's face, "YES. um- Yes... That can definitely be arranged- like a supplier of sorts right?? Like what Techno does, only without all the fighting involved-"</p><p>"Yes..." You spoke, "Someone who just gets you guys equipment, and supplies..."</p><p>"Will you join??" Wilbur said, all but jumping out of his seat, excitement fueling his actions before he sat himself back down, "If you do that instead of fighting that is.."</p><p>Another stray thought rose. Of how those two kids must be taking everything, one living on the run and the other under Schlatt's clutches. Possibly without proper rest, and food, and shelter-</p><p>You heart clenched at the thought- curse the nurturing in you-</p><p>Then the thought of Techno came back, of the conversation you had, and how pleasant it was to laugh with someone again...</p><p>You made your choice.</p><p>"I'll join."</p><p>..</p><p>A grin cracked onto Wilbur's face, eyes hazing over again.</p><p>...</p><p>"You won't regret it."</p><p>You sure hoped you wouldn't.</p><p>After that heavy conversation was out of the way, you sat at your kitchen table and finished off your hot chocolate. It took Wilbur longer to do so, he would take sips, and then curse about how it burned his tongue.</p><p>You could only laugh at him.</p><p>Especially when he asked how you finished yours so fast, and you could only shake your head and said you liked your hot chocolate, well, h o t.</p><p>And once he finally left your cozy little cabin, two pieces of paper in your hand with the coordinates of their base and a rendezvous point, the promise to be in touch, and the words of, 'you can move in with us if you want' you went back to brewing more hot chocolate.</p><p>Living this far out was usually peaceful, filled with smooth days of doing menial tasks and sipping on any hot drink you could get your hands on, but while you slept that night, you felt extremely uneasy.</p><p>It felt like someone was going to sneak in and kill you. The words of Jschlatt still haunted you, and it had you looking over your shoulder the next few days.</p><p>It also had you drinking more hot drinks then you usually did in an attempt to calm yourself.</p><p>Warmth reminded you of a family, of which you hadn't seen in a very, very long time. Your brother was who you last saw, and his last sentence to you consisted of cursing you out.</p><p>You still cared for him.</p><p>You always would, and you understood why he said the things he did, but it still hurt even after such a long time.</p><p>Despite not feeling safe in your cozy little cabin... you sucked it up. You could live like this. If you really tried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who has like four more chapters typed out for this story and is going to give one a day until Tuesday...<br/>this person :0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Supply Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp- the green teletubby makes his first appearance. We won't be seeing him for awhile, but we'll definitely hear more about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up today felt strange. Today was the day you had to go meet Wilbur halfway and trade supplies.</p>
<p>Because apparently you worked for the revolution now?</p>
<p>Apparently you were having a hand in supplying war criminals?</p>
<p>You weren't sure how this happened, but it was nearly four days after the initial conversation with him, and now you're meeting halfway to help them.</p>
<p>And yet you were perfectly aware of how this happened. Sad and lonely and paranoid you decided to pick a side to have some semblance of a social life.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>Rising from your bed, you set to get ready, freshening up, changing into traveling clothes, packing.</p>
<p>Only the essentials were being brought. And of course all the stuff you were eventually going to fork over to Wilbur and his ragtag group of merry man.</p>
<p>Even after you were finished getting ready for the journey, you had time. So you walked about in your kitchen with boots on, preparing a random type of tea and settling at your kitchen table to sip at it.</p>
<p>This would probably be the only calm of the day, all things considered, so you took your time enjoying it.</p>
<p>When you finished, you dropped your mug in the sink, and set out. The sun was still low in the sky, morning light dancing between oak and birch trees with a quiet and peaceful promise.</p>
<p>You had to relax more.</p>
<p>Glancing to the paper in your hands, you read off the rendezvous coordinates in your mind and prayed to whatever god was out there that you wouldn't get lost on the way.</p>
<p>Your compass kept your current coordinates on it, so you tried your best.</p>
<p>Eventually, you found yourself on the outskirts of the Dream SMP. Dangerously close to Manberg.</p>
<p>The coordinates lead to a few trees, of which you took a seat by.</p>
<p>You could only hope no one saw you meandering over here. You especially hoped the fuck that Jschatt wasn't out for a stroll. Or Dream. Gods. Dream was so strange and... uniquely scary. At this point literally anyone felt like a threat. Everyone except the people you had an alliance with.</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps made you freeze, and you stood up like an alert deer. Someone was nearby.</p>
<p>And you hoped it wasn't any of the people you mentioned you were scared of.</p>
<p>The footsteps got closer.</p>
<p>Well shit- now you're really scared. You don't even have a weapon with you.</p>
<p>Who doesn't bring a weapon with them??</p>
<p>Just as you were ready to run, a familiar pink figure rounded a tree, and the tension in you noticeably uncoiled.</p>
<p>".... Hey there Techno."</p>
<p>"Halloo..."</p>
<p>He was the only one here... wasn't Wilbur supposed to pick up the supply drops? Why did he send Techno?</p>
<p>Perhaps he was too busy?</p>
<p>Shoving your thoughts behind you, you slung a satchel off your back and onto the ground, "Uhh- so I don't know how to do this- what do you guys need?"</p>
<p>Techno mimicked you and crouched down to peer into the bag, bone mask chilling to look at.</p>
<p>"Uhh- I guess anything would be useful- ores- building materials..."</p>
<p>Looking up at the mask you uncertainly asked, "Is there anything you need in particular?"</p>
<p>The exposed part of his jaw and mouth pursed themselves as he stared down into the bag.</p>
<p>"Honestly, the most helpful thing would be netherite. Or gaps. Anything for combat really. Potions?"</p>
<p>You reached a hand in and rustled around, pulling out all the gold you had.</p>
<p>"...Gold?"</p>
<p>"Sure." He took it, giving it a suspicious once over.</p>
<p>This was incredibly awkward.</p>
<p>Not like you had a weird mock fight to break the ice this time around. Honestly having a fight would be better then doing whatever it was you were both doing.</p>
<p>Just... two awkward people tryna have a reasonable trade. Not to mention how stiff Techno was right now.</p>
<p>He looked very on edge, and tired, and in general like he was completely out of his element at the moment.</p>
<p>"I have stuff for potions- if that counts." You muttered, brushing your hand through the bag to try and sort through the mess it was.</p>
<p>"Poggers- that'll work."</p>
<p>You handed that over as well.</p>
<p>Taking a brief pause to glance between Techno, his hands, and the ingredients he was currently stuffing into his satchel, you pursed your lips.</p>
<p>"I feel like maybe you should take this whole bag."</p>
<p>"Probably."</p>
<p>Very gently, you passed it over to Techno, his larger hands brushing over yours as he took a firm grasp over the bag and slung it onto his back.</p>
<p>"So... I guess that's what a supply run is like?" You questioned- half to yourself, and half towards Technoblade.</p>
<p>"I suppose so."</p>
<p>Welp. Guess that was that.</p>
<p>This was where you both went your separate ways.</p>
<p>At least that's what you thought until Techno's head snapped to the left- towards the clearing. His body tensed again, and he reached an arm out to grab you and pull you behind the cover of the trees.</p>
<p>"Holy shit- what is it-" You whispered- nails unconsciously digging into Techno's arm as he took an uncertain peek.</p>
<p>He ducked back behind the tree.</p>
<p>He didn't answer your question and instead gestured you to follow him as he started to crouch and walk the opposing direction of whatever it was he saw.</p>
<p>Uncertainty laced into your gut, as you silently decided to follow after Techno. You couldn't stop your hand from latching onto his cape- and if he noticed that you did, he didn't say anything.</p>
<p>He just kept slowly creeping farther into the cover of the trees, his tense way of walking forcing you to pick up speed.</p>
<p>When you both got far enough into the trees to not be visible, he stood from his crouch, trading it for a brisk speed walk.</p>
<p>Your grip on his cape tightened as you hurried after him, mouth tightening as you fought the urge to ask him what he saw a second time.</p>
<p>You failed- mouth opening to ask him but you were immediately cut off by running straight into his back.</p>
<p>With a shake of his head, he straightened his back, forcing his body to relax in a much more confident looking position.</p>
<p>Someone was in front of us. You could here the singular shuffle of clothing and weapons- plant life doesn't make those noises.</p>
<p>A voice came from in front of the both of you, one you couldn't see past Techno's shoulder, and one you rightly didn't want to peek out for.</p>
<p>"Hello there."</p>
<p>Techno's head stayed motionless when he answered back with a, "Dream."</p>
<p>Of course its Dream. The freak.</p>
<p>You decided to just stay behind Techno for now.</p>
<p>You didn't know either that well, but Techno was at least more familiar to you.</p>
<p>"Nice day out."</p>
<p>"Oh absolutely. Just- the perfect weather for taking leisurely strolls."</p>
<p>You were surprised at how... lazy Techno sounded. Not lazy in a bad way, but the drawl of his gruff voice oozed with a confidence that was so hard to tell if fake or real. Lazy in the sense that his voice sounded like he had no worries with him- even though just a moment ago he had been so tense.</p>
<p>"I'm sure your buddy there enjoys the weather too."</p>
<p>Your grip on Techno's cape tightens, and you just barely decide to peek your head out from behind Techno's shoulder. You kept your eyes locked on the pure white mask he had- smiley face shifting along with his head to look at you.</p>
<p>Call it a gut feeling, but you could not trust Dream. At all.</p>
<p>Everything in your gut told you to keep twenty feet between you and the aforementioned green goblin.</p>
<p>You tried to give a response, but the moment took too long, and Dream continued to talk, "It's funny- seeing you two so... close to the borders."</p>
<p>"Well... believe it or not... it was a great place for leisurely walking." Again- how he could act so relaxed was unbelievable. Maybe he just didn't feel the heavy drop of dread like you did.</p>
<p>Maybe he trusted Dream.</p>
<p>"Yes." Dream hummed, a noise of discontent at the off-topic things Techno kept talking about, "You know- Jschlatt recently declared a bounty on you."</p>
<p>Techno's relaxed acting faltered, and he stood straighter. He was on edge, and when he went to respond he was cut off.</p>
<p>"Not you Techno. Your little friend."</p>
<p>The first step Dream took didn't make your temporary companion fold his act of nicety.</p>
<p>But the second step instantly made Techno taut. His hand reached for his sword, gently grasping it, but not removing it from its blade. Something strange started to happen. Not with Dream, but with Techno.</p>
<p>His figure grew in size.</p>
<p>Not drastically, but significantly enough for you to know that something wasn't right. His height grew, the cape was hoisted higher off the ground, and if you didn't think you were hallucinating, it almost appeared that his face was... longer. Filling out the skull completely, when his usual face only partially filled out the skull.</p>
<p>It was incredibly intimidating.</p>
<p>But maybe that was the point.</p>
<p>"If I didn't know any better- I'd say you were threatening us." His voice was just as threatening as Dream's in that moment, gruff, and filled with the promise of violence.</p>
<p>Dream froze, a small chuckle escaping him before he held his hands up in surrender, "No fights here." You could almost hear the thought of 'just gathering intel' that probably went through Dream's mind.</p>
<p>Techno grunted, taking a step forward, and immediately Dream caved and started to walk away, "Have fun with your bounty-"</p>
<p>He got a few feet away before his voice said something else, a low and malicious, "Good luck." Carried over the air as he vanished into the trees.</p>
<p>All at once your body sagged, a breath of relief falling from your mouth at Dream's retreating figure. Techno's figure dropped back down to normal size, and the air of intimidation he had went with whatever that was.</p>
<p>Everything about the previous situation was uncalled for.</p>
<p>It was especially unnecessary for someone like Dream. If he was looking for you because of a bounty, why didn't he just grab you and run?</p>
<p>And if he didn't intend to turn you in, why did he bother with a half-assed attempt at warning you about that bounty in the first place?</p>
<p>Techno shuffling in front of you snapped you back to attention. His head ever so slowly turning towards you until his jagged bone mask was looking directly into your face.</p>
<p>Yup, whatever happened to his face showed no trace of being there, only the tusks in his mouth showing past his lips and hinting at whatever had showed itself.</p>
<p>You stared up at Techno.</p>
<p>"Do you... do you have beef with someone we should know about? Do you have beef with- and not that I knew him personally- the guy who practically started the whole, 'rebel for independence' thing?"</p>
<p>You couldn't see his eyes behind the mask, but you wished you could as you responded- you wished so desperately to get a read on Techno- anything other then mild tensing and blank looks, "I don't know him personally, no, but he always has a way of popping up and being ominous-"</p>
<p>Like he knew something about you that he shouldn't.</p>
<p>Like he knew something he- really- shouldn't.</p>
<p>Techno's head didn't turn to look away from you, giving you another long and blank stare-</p>
<p>In that moment, you realized you were still holding his cape- oops-</p>
<p>Releasing the piece of fabric, you watched it fall back into place behind him, and you took a small sliver of time to smooth the crumpled bit back down.</p>
<p>"I guess the supply drop is over though." You muttered, shrugging your shoulders and almost dejectedly looking at the ground.</p>
<p>"I suppose so." Techno muttered back.</p>
<p>"See ya." At your goodbye, Techno turned to leave. To turn back in the direction he came from.</p>
<p>A piece of you felt scared- because your only semi ally was going to leave you here, with a new threat of a bounty and Dream lurking about. You refused to voice it though, merely looking at the ground with thoughts of how you were even going to get home without thinking about who could try and attack you.</p>
<p>Clenching your hands together you gave a harsh stare at some random tree next to you.</p>
<p>These thoughts were completely uncalled for.</p>
<p>Especially right now-</p>
<p>You nearly jumped when Techno, who you didn't know was still here, trudged back over to you with a, "Ugh- alright- I guess I- being the kind and generous soul I am-"</p>
<p>"Only the kindest." You cut in, still incredibly confused as to why he stuck around.</p>
<p>"I, suppose, I could walk you back. Considering you now have a bounty." The tone of his voiced sounded scrunched- not at all the faux relaxed voice he briefly had for Dream, "I.. I suppose I'll be a decent human being."</p>
<p>It took you a moment to process what he said, but when you did, a grin broke out on your face.</p>
<p>Big, scary, cold Techno stuck around and decided to help you back home because... he felt bad for you.</p>
<p>He flinched at how bright your expression was, immediately walking in a different direction, "Don't get the wrong idea- this has nothing to do with us being friends."</p>
<p>"Yup- of course- we're just... ally's."</p>
<p>He didn't have to turn around to check your expression, but when he did inevitably look, he caught your cheeky little grin, and immediately huffed.</p>
<p>"Alright- which way to your house." He muttered. Any of the awkwardness between you faded after that encounter, and once again, you were reminded of how much you always found yourself enjoying Techno's company.</p>
<p>Even the semi long walk back to your little cabin was pleasant- two semi friends making semi conversation, and taking in the slight breeze.</p>
<p>By the time you reached home, you didn't want to part with him, but you didn't voice that, merely thanking him for making sure you reached your house safely, and watching him turn his back to start the trek to their hideout.</p>
<p>He left, and there you stood. On the outside porch, just outside your door, eyes still lingering at where his body vanished into the flora's horizon.</p>
<p>It was such a nice day out, but you couldn't move. You couldn't be bothered to hurry around your cabin and do chores.</p>
<p>Not because of an inability to, but because of what had just occurred, and what you got yourself into.</p>
<p>Dream was unsettling. You felt like he could be lurking somewhere, just out of sight.</p>
<p>The threat of a bounty from Jschlatt wasn't anything to scoff at either. He knew where you lived.</p>
<p>In fact- almost everyone knew exactly where you lived- they could be on their way to your house at this very moment-</p>
<p>You breath picked up.</p>
<p>Having a panic attack was a horrible idea. Mulling over these terrible thoughts was a horrible idea.</p>
<p>So instead, you walked back into your cabin, shaking your head to try and dissuade all the jumbled thoughts from shaking a storm in your head.</p>
<p>You didn't feel safe in your house anymore, and you took another glance at the coordinates Wilbur had scribbled down for you. The ones that took you directly to their base.</p>
<p>You decided that you didn't want to be alone anymore.</p>
<p>Now would be a good time to start packing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I'm not moving this too fast paced lol</p>
<p>also- idk if it was obvious or not, but you know that one animatic where techno just like- smoothly turns into the boar form? Well that's what happened. Two forms for this man, regular hybrid looking human- to full on war boar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting the Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gonna meet the gang</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was a long morning. You scrambled around your house, collecting anything you thought had worth, and painstakingly looking at everything you had built, and lived in. You grabbed all your food- especially the ingredients for warm drinks- you grabbed all your important minerals, most of your tools, and most of all, your pocket watch.</p><p>Your pocket watch. The one you had to sit with for hours on end. The thing that let you know that something other then nothing was happening when you locked yourself in the basement for no other reason then to try to block out the world. The watch that your brother gave you.</p><p>With a shake of your head, you were out the door, old wooden door swung and locked behind you, and rising morning sun at your back.</p><p>The trip to Pogtopia was long, and tedious, and took so much longer then it should have, simply because of the fact that you lived so far out of the way.</p><p>It didn't help you weren't the best with directions, getting lost a few times, before finding yourself, and properly checking your coordinates. </p><p>Walking and walking, righting yourself and maneuvering around L'manberg when you got close to it.</p><p>When you got to their coordinates, nothing was there, and the sun was just beginning to dip behind the horizon.</p><p>You were simply standing atop a dirt hill, a small sheer drop to your left, and a bigger hill to your right.</p><p>He hadn't given you the wrong coordinates... did he?</p><p>He shouldn't have- why would he do that? Didn't he want you on his team?</p><p>No. He wouldn't.</p><p>Glancing at the paper in your hand, you squinted to read it in the slowly dimming light, before looking back to your compass. They didn't have a lodestone, so it couldn't point you to where they were, but it had your coordinates at the top of the glass dial.</p><p>You had to do a double take. The y coordinate was off. You were... higher then you should be?</p><p>Was it... under you?</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed, and with a quick snap of your head, you looked to the grass below you.</p><p>Was Pogtopia underground?</p><p>You gave the dirt one last look, before shrugging to yourself.</p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p>So you started to dig, straight down, and only about four feet down, you fell into a small room.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>This is progress.</p><p>Looking back up at the hole you created, you filled it back in before taking a glance around the room.</p><p>A few chests, a crafting table, a few furnaces, and a bed.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>There was a staircase as well, leading further down into whatever this little room was.</p><p>The dog sitting down near the edge of the staircase was watching you.</p><p>No friendly tail wiggles, or happy barks.</p><p>You had that effect on most animals, so you didn't bother trying to pet the dog, even if he looked adorable just sitting there.</p><p>Shifting the backpack on your back, you grabbed the straps and started for the steps, warily looking around the farther down you went.</p><p>Eventually the steps led to a level spot, which took you out to the top of a ravine.</p><p>You peered over the side, again seeing a few chests, as well as a few furnaces.</p><p>Someone had clearly been here before.</p><p>Nothing about it was comfortable feeling though.</p><p>Lived in, but not cozy, and that thought had you think back to your little cabin.</p><p>Everything there was a comfort, and with a glance at the cold stone walls, and jagged cave edges, nothing here seemed to elicit that same sense of comfort.</p><p>Add on the fact that no one was here at the moment, and it just felt like a cave.</p><p>Shuddering, you decided to walk farther down, the winding steps eventually taking you down to the chests and furnaces.</p><p>It definitely wasn't homely.</p><p>And you also guessed it made sense that they wouldn't of had enough time to make it homely, seeing as they're exiled, and trying to fight an uphill war. Battle. Whatever it is they do.</p><p>Glancing around at the ceiling of the ravine, you questioned if this really was Pogtopia.</p><p>If this was the revolution.</p><p>Your shoulders were sore from lugging all your belongings around, so you tried your best to shift the weight around, not quite comfortable enough to just set it down somewhere.</p><p>Not to mention the walk over took so long. You were ready to take a nap- or sleep- get knocked out for thirty minutes. Anything really. </p><p>Abruptly, a sound came from above. The sound of dirt being dug, steps being taken, and voices being spoken. It sounded like whoever just entered the small room at the top of the steps covered their way back up.</p><p>It had to be Wilbur...</p><p>Right?</p><p>Who else would it be.</p><p>The footsteps shuffled around a bit up there, chests being opened and closed, a rambunctious and rather loud conversation taking place.</p><p>It wasn't long before they started coming down the steps, and as soon as they reached the landing, and peered over the edge of the ravine, you locked eyes with them.</p><p>"Wilbur.." The tension left your body, this was the right place.</p><p>"Oh hey!" A small smile rose to Wilbur's face, "Funny seeing you here."</p><p>"Haha- yeah... same to you-" You rubbed the back of your neck, "I didn't even know if I was in the right place."</p><p>"Welp- welcome to Pogtopia! Are you doing a supply drop?" With a blink, he kept walking down the steps, rooting around in his own bag and appearing to organize a few things.</p><p>"No actually- I'm... taking you up on that offer to live with the rest of you guys?"</p><p>"That's good news- now we won't have to meet halfway." Wilbur nodded, clearly pleased with the news.</p><p>He reached the bottom of the steps and made his way to the chest near you, dropping off a bunch of materials, and random junk that he seemed to have thrown into it.</p><p>"I guess you can place a bed anywhere and settle- heck- you can dig out your own room if you want. I don't mind." </p><p>"Thank you." You nodded at him, watching as he finished stuffing things away and turned back to you.</p><p>"I can give you a tour if you like."</p><p>"That would be helpful."</p><p>There was a brief awkward moment where the both of you looked at each other and weren't sure what to say, but it was quickly broken by someone at the top of the steps yelling.</p><p>"Is that a woman!?"</p><p>You glanced up to look at a blonde haired teenager, before Wilbur grabbed your shoulder and started pushing you farther down the ravine, "Well if you look this way you can see we have a lot of s t o n e- mmm yes- everyone loves stone and dirt."</p><p>The blonde haired boy let out a loud offended noise, "Wilbur- get back here you- bitch- don't you hog the woman to yourself!"</p><p>You glanced back to see the boy running down the steps after you both, Wilbur laughed and relented, taking his hands off your shoulders as soon as the boy stopped in front of you.</p><p>"Hello women. Who are you." </p><p>Wilbur immediately bonked the kid on the head, "Tommy- rude-"</p><p>"What!? Come on- that wasn't rude- I was asking a legitimate question." The male turned back to you waving a finger around as he spoke, "You fook'in 'ear me?? le-git-ta-ment."</p><p>"Ignore him," Wilbur spoke, placing a hand on your shoulder and leading you a little farther into the cave, "Ah yes! More fine r o c k."</p><p>"BITCH BOY- GET BACK HERE- don't ignore me!"</p><p>Wilbur just kept pointing at rocks and muttering something about how great they were, and that combined with Tommy's continued whining finally got to you.</p><p>A laugh chuffed out of your mouth, small, but there, and it was the catalyst for you just full on guffawing.</p><p>Wilbur looked at you, raising an eyebrow and a smile slowly tugging up his face, and Tommy briefly paused before, letting out a loud laugh before yelling even louder about how he was so manly and strong and how no one can ignore him for long.</p><p>It was extremely chaotic.</p><p>All because this teenager decided to come down here and start yelling about things, and honestly?</p><p>It was incredibly homely feeling.</p><p>The caves didn't feel that bad.</p><p>When your laughter finally settled, you wiped a tear from your eye to look very firmly at Tommy, who, funnily enough, was struggling to not smile and look as serious as possible.</p><p>"Good day, manliest of man's. My name is (Y/N)."</p><p>Finally, he grinned, laughing in this mock posh laugh, and shaking his head with an attitude you didn't think was possible for someone as young as him, "Hah! You know- me and you- I think we're gonna get along juust swell-" he turned to Wilbur, "Hear that Wilbur- the women has agreed to be my sidekick!"</p><p>"No." You grin, still half laughing at the absurdity, "Any chance of me being a sidekick has vanished as soon as you said that- I'm off to go strip mine."</p><p>Turning in some random direction you start rapidly mining downwards, laughing when you heard Tommy yelling again, not bothering to listen to what he was saying before Wilbur peeked into the hole you were digging and groaned out a, "You've abandoned me...-"</p><p>Wheezing, you blocked the hole in, faintly still hearing Tommy yelling, and Wilbur groaning about how much yelling he was doing</p><p>You let the noise continue for a good two minutes. From the sound of it, it was finally dying down. </p><p>With another laugh, you opened the entrance to the hole again, peeking your head out and grinning at the wonderfully exasperated face Wilbur was wearing.</p><p>"Hey!" You half shouted to get their attention, "I say we cut a deal Tommy."</p><p>Tommy made a serious face, "Mmm- what type of deal were you thinking-"</p><p>"I agree to to be your sidekick-"</p><p>"DEAL-" Tommy yelled- cutting you off before you could finish.</p><p>"HUSH- I didn't get to finish!" The teenager payed no mind to your voice though.</p><p>"HAHA- WILBUR LOOK I STOLE YOUR SIDEKICK!" Tommy pointed a finger at you and laughed in Wilbur's face, "HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL BOSS MAN- DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL<br/>
S A D???"</p><p>Wilbur gave another straight face- half laughing after looking at you, before walking off, "You guys have fun."</p><p>"WHAT?! NO. GET BACK HERE AND FEEL INFERIOR TO ME!!"</p><p>Tommy, despite saying that, didn't give chase. Merely watching Wilbur walk away into some random room.</p><p>You also watched, silence taking in the both of you.</p><p>Collectively, both of your heads turned, slowly glancing at each other. You still halfway in a ditch. The blonde awkwardly hunching in the middle of the ravine.</p><p>Tommy flicked his head upwards pompously, "So hey sidekick, I was thinking-"</p><p>You didn't bother to stay any longer, immediately digging down again and blocking up the hole you came from.</p><p>Tommy started screeching again- more laughing and wheezing then anything, but yelling nonetheless. </p><p>Moving in was going to be a lot easier then you thought it'd be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy needs better parental figures</p><p>Expect reader to try very hard to fill in that role</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little bit of bonding time with all the sleepy bois</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fiasco with Tommy and Wilbur died down, Wilbur had given you a brief tour, which meant that you got a peek at an absolutely massive potato farm, and then got to look at a bunch of rocks.</p><p>Good rocks.</p><p>Wilbur showed you where everyone slept, and for the first night you had to spend there, no bed on you, you just picked the biggest one and conked out.</p><p>Nothing in particular stood out. Had a weird dream with huge cats, and really tiny Hoglins that could teleport your items into their hands, but other then that, you woke up and it was normal.</p><p>You were actually the first to wake up. It surprised you that a revolution didn't have as early as a schedule as you did, but you shrugged it off and got to work.</p><p>And by work, you meant digging in your backpack until you found all the supplies for all of your warm drinks.</p><p>Tea, hot chocolate, coffee, anything under the sun you could get your hands on.</p><p>Leaving your bag next to the bed you slept in, you walked out of the room in search of a means of making your drinks.</p><p>The furnace directly next to the chests would serve the purpose, so you walked up, half rubbing sleep out of your eye, and set all your things on top of the chest.</p><p>Plopping the kettle down onto the furnace, popping some water in and stoking some coal below it, you had to wait.</p><p>Waiting in a ravine wasn't the best way to wait around, but it certainly wasn't as bad as when you first walked in.</p><p>Now, you knew there were people living here, and it provided you comfort in some strange sense. </p><p>Safety in numbers. And a few other lines like that could describe your mental state.</p><p>It took another five minutes, but once the kettle started to whistle, you popped in everything you needed for coffee, adding a few cocoa beans just to give it some sort of flavor.</p><p>It was around that time that you heard digging. Coming from the entrance room up the stairs.</p><p>Which meant someone was entering the little hideaway you had here.</p><p>Tensing, you listened to their footsteps. </p><p>The entrance was closed behind them, and they shuffled around in the room.</p><p>Their footfalls were careful sounding. Each one muffled and quiet. It sounded like they knew exactly where they wanted to go, no fumbling involved. </p><p>The only other person who knows about this ravine, other then the people already here, was Technoblade.</p><p>So surely it had to be him.</p><p>It couldn't be anyone else.</p><p>Unless it was anyone else. </p><p>Like Quackity. Or Jschatt. </p><p>With a shudder, you lazer focused onto the top balcony, their steps trotting down the spiral staircase.</p><p>You saw the top of their head before anything else, and the familiar sheen of a gold crown, and the Miller pink hair that rustled under it was all you needed to see.</p><p>Just Techno. Phew.</p><p>You kept staring, watching him meander down the steps, waiting for him to notice you were in the room.</p><p>He didn't see you until he got to the second crossing, woodtrap doors creaking as he finally noticed someone else was in the ravine with him.</p><p>"Morning." You softly murmured, waving a half-hearted hand at him.</p><p>He took in the gesture, if the stock still standing was anything, and waved back, muttering his own tired, "...Hulloo.." to you.</p><p>You wished you could see his expression, but you supposed staring at the blank mask would have to do.</p><p>He tread down the steps, pausing a few feet away and giving another quiet stare.</p><p>"I suppose you've taken up Wilbur's invitation?"</p><p>"More or less- got a bit paranoid, so decided to move in." You side glanced his intimidating form. The mask was still bone. His tusks were still sharp.</p><p>"Coffee?" You questioned, turning back to the pot you were brewing, grabbing a few cups and setting them in a convenient place to pour.</p><p>He hummed, walking up to see what you were doing before answering with a, "I suppose that could be nice."</p><p>He sounded tired.</p><p>Grabbing a filter, you placed it on the cup and poured, letting it get close to the top before stopping and removing the filter.</p><p>"I don't have any milk or cream, but I have sugar if you want some sort of a sweetener."</p><p>He hummed again, merely reached an arm past you to gently grab the rim of the cup.</p><p>For a moment you both paused. Techno glanced at you, leaning against the wall, steaming cup in hand. </p><p>You glanced at him, half paying attention to the cup you were pouring yourself. </p><p>The way he was slumped set you off a bit. His head nodded, ever so slightly, every few seconds, and you couldn't help but be suspicious.</p><p>"....When was the last time you slept?"</p><p>His response was slow. Head and mask, that were previously looking at the swirling steam of coffee swiveling up to look at you the slowest way possible.</p><p>"Yesterday." He deapanned.</p><p>"Was it a nap? Or an actual night of rest?" </p><p>Another pause.</p><p>He did not want to give you clear answers.</p><p>"Remember that day you pushed me over a nether cliff?"</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>"Yeah." Was all he said after that.</p><p>Your reaction was immediate, a disbelieving, "Techno!" Coming out of you mouth, as you gave him another solid, and this time disapproving look.</p><p>"What the heck dude- you need to sleep! Give me your coffee back- go to bed!"</p><p>You snapped your arm out to reach for his cup, to which he moved it to the right, just far another to avoid your initial snatch.</p><p>"Sleep is for the weak. and if there's one thing I'm not, and let's be real here- it's being a weak nerd."</p><p>His grumbly voice stayed monotone the whole time he said that, no humor even though it was clearly meant as humorous, and try as you might, he chugged the coffee without a second thought.</p><p>"Oh my gosh. Techno. Did you literally just chug a boiling cup of coffee to prove you didn't need to sleep." The seriousness in your voice faltered with laughter when he did another slow turn to look down at you.</p><p>"...Mmm....." he hummed, "....Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't."</p><p>"Do you need some water?" You said, chagrin etched into your face, "For your now burned mouth and throat."</p><p>He set his empty mug into your outstretched hand, "...perhaps..."</p><p>Turning from him, you couldn't help but shake your head and laugh. Was he always like this?</p><p>Giving him some water, he mumbled out a small 'thank you.'</p><p>And while he sipped on that, you kept working on the rest of the coffee. </p><p>Yours was cooling down a bit- to a drinkable temperature, but who liked drinkable temperatures? So you placed that cup onto the furnace to keep it warm.</p><p>While you worked on making another cup of coffee for Wilbur when he inevitably woke up, Techno watched you.</p><p>You didn't look at him directly at his spot leaned against the wall, but you could feel his gaze on you, and if you looked down you could see his feet.</p><p>He sure did choose a close wall to lean against.</p><p>"If I..." He started, shifting his leaning position to scratch at the mop of pink braided hair on his head, "Hypothetically of course-" you continued prepping the filters, even as his face leveled with you, "Suppose there's a way to ask how someone's day was going- without sounding like a complete nerd- and suppose I ask you-..."</p><p>You shot him a quick glance, eyebrow raised, to which he turned his head in a different direction. </p><p>"Suppose you do ask me.... and suppose I do respond- I'd say good."</p><p>He hummed, "Good."</p><p>After that, you both fell into silence. You filtering a coffee cup for Wilbur, and prepping another one for Tommy. Tommy was the last person who needed coffee, but you figured he wouldn't appreciate being the only one without a cup.</p><p>Techno was just quietly leaning against the side of the wall, looking tired even after the coffee. Occasionally he'd take a sip of the water, but for the most part he seemed to just be taking a rest.</p><p>"Are there any seats in here?" You ask aloud. Leaning against the wall can't be comfortable.</p><p>Techno shook his head, "Not that I know of. Unless the steps or the beds count."</p><p>Scoffing, you checked your pocket watch. The engraving around the edge was slightly worn, and you thumbed over it while reading the time.</p><p>"They should start waking up." You muttered, grabbing both their coffee cups and heading in their direction.</p><p>Your cup was on the stove- </p><p>Your poor lonely cup of steaming coffee.</p><p>God- you could really go for it about now.</p><p>Shaking your head, you wandered into the bedroom, seeing both Wilbur and Tommy still asleep.</p><p>"Oi- Wilbur, Tommy- Up and at em."</p><p>No response.</p><p>Bloody hell.</p><p>Techno trotted up beside you, but you didn't spare a glance, merely walking over to the first sleeping boy and kicking his bed. Wilbur groaned, and blinked open his eyes, blearily staring at you.</p><p>No words.</p><p>Only his hand extending when he sniffed out what you were holding.</p><p>You gave a cup to him, watching him sit up to properly hold the cup.</p><p>With Wilbur out of the way you glanced to Tommy, who was still snoozing.</p><p>"Tommy- Tommy- Hey- Get up I made you coffee."</p><p>Walking over, you kicked the bed in the exact same fashion that you kicked Wilbur's, but you got no response. Not even a groan, or a twitch of facial muscles.</p><p>Taking you free hand, you patted him on the face a few times, "Hey- Get your coffee or I'm giving it to Techno, you glanced back at said mercenary.</p><p>"Free coffee pog." He huffed out. He was standing in the doorway, a cup of water in one hand, and your cup of coffee in the other. </p><p>Huh.</p><p>That was-</p><p>Surprisingly nice of him. He didn't have to bring it but he did.</p><p>Turning back to Tommy you lightly smacked his face again, "Wakey wakey."</p><p>All he did was roll over, and by now, you were fed up with his lack of reaction.</p><p>"I give up. Who wants an extra coffee."</p><p>Wilbur shot a hand up, current coffee mug still to his lips as he sipped from it.</p><p>Techno merely stepped over to you, looking at Tommy for a brief moment before giving you your cup of coffee and tucking the now empty water bottle into his satchel, "Watch and learn."</p><p>Without any hesitation, Techno, more or less, yoinked Tommy right out of bed. No words, or struggles. Just... one moment Tommy is crankily still sleeping, and the next he's smoothly being thrown over Techno's also... more or less, stacked shoulder.</p><p>The teenager jolted up, looking around with wide blue eyes, face pure terror as Techno blankly glanced at you, "Now this- this is how you wake a child up. This is how normal people do it..." He muttered.</p><p>"Bitch- put me down!" Tommy started struggling in his hold, grabbing onto Techno's fur lined cape, he struggled for a bit before freezing and eyeing Techno's braid.</p><p>"Um Techno- I think Tommy-" you started, getting cut off by Tommy grabbing onto Techno's hair and yelling.</p><p>"BITCH- I GOT YOUR FUCKING HAIR-" </p><p>"I'm starting to regret this idea." Techno muttered, before his hair got tugged and he immediately launched Tommy back into his bed. Hot damn.</p><p>Tommy let out an oof, hitting the bed and rolling off onto the other side of the floor. He didn't stay down though, popping up and throwing his arms onto his bed, "That's what I thought you pussy-"</p><p>"Goodbye child." Techno muttered, wandering out of the bedroom and leaving you with a rambunctious blond teenager and a tired war leader who was currently spitting coffee all over his bed sheets as he laughed.</p><p>Tommy wheezed, "HAH- WHAT THE FUCK- I'M NOT A CHILD-" Despite the offended tone of voice, he was laughing all the same, and with a chuckle of your own you just shook your head at the chaos.</p><p>You liked this.</p><p>You liked how chaotic it was around these people.</p><p>"Tommy- do you want a cup of coffee. Last chance before I toss it to Wilbur."</p><p>"YEs I want ma cup o' coffee- give it 'ere sidekick."</p><p>Without any hesitation you walked over to Wilbur (who was covered in semi warm coffee), gave him the cup, and looked Tommy in the eye, "Goodbye child."</p><p>Yes you copied Techno.</p><p>Yes, you walked out of the room.</p><p>And yes, Tommy's irritated yelling could be heard even after you left. Something about how tea was better anyway- and how he didn't even want it.</p><p>You just laughed to yourself and took a sip of your own coffee. Not hot enough.</p><p>Gosh darn it. Now you'd have to warm it back up.</p><p>Scalding was the only way you liked your drinks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is gonna get a tad bit of angst- and then the chapter after that is gonna drop some heavy frickin lore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dreams and Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmare time &gt;:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A new day was just beginning.</p>
<p>You had woke, lazy and tired, grumbling from the unneeded stress of yesterday. </p>
<p>Sun filtered in through the attic window, the gentle beams making you want to stretch like a cat. Birds could be heard outside, chirping merry songs and being unaffected by any intricate thought. </p>
<p>Your mind, however, was still focused on thoughts of your brother. Thoughts of what he had said to you, and what you had said in return.</p>
<p>Rolling over to tune out your own thoughts, you pulled the stitched blankets over your shoulder. Wrestling around in all of the pillows you enjoyed sleeping with.</p>
<p>Laying in your bed made you feel pitiful, but you relaxed there regardless, pondering over your own thoughts.</p>
<p>The nether was a harsh place. Good thing you didn't live there anymore. </p>
<p>Sliding a hand down your sleep addled face, you groaned at the thought that maybe you'd have to overcome your leeriness to it.</p>
<p>For now though, you were craving tea. So with a begrudging huff, you sat up and wormed your way downstairs, trudging around your kitchen to gather ingredients.</p>
<p>Already, you had stoked the coal of your furnace, placing out the kettle and filling it with water.</p>
<p>Your plans for the day consisted of working in the garden, and drinking hot drinks. Incredibly uneventful.</p>
<p>Everything you needed.</p>
<p>Even though you were sleepy, your senses were sharp. The moment a knock sounded across the door, you stirred, heading towards the door, and pulling it open with no hesitation.</p>
<p>There stood Phil.</p>
<p>Philza.</p>
<p>Your friend.</p>
<p>An old friend who you hadn't seen in years.</p>
<p>Of course now of all times he decided to visit.</p>
<p>"Phil." You greeted, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)." He mimicked, holding his arms open wide for a hug, to which you returned in earnest. His wings were broad, and swift to curl in around you, but just as swift to pull away as he glanced around at your house.</p>
<p>"This is nice- you have a good sense of design."</p>
<p>You just smiled at the familiar voice, "Thanks Phil. Come, take a seat- I'm making tea."</p>
<p>He huffed a laugh, "You and your drinks."</p>
<p>"Me and my comfort." You mimicked back, laughing and leading him in to the kitchen, where he carefully took a seat and folded his wings behind his back like a cloak.</p>
<p>"What brings you here?" You ask, pouring him a cup of scalding water, and passing him a bag of different tea types to choose from.</p>
<p>He answered with a simple, "Is it so wrong to see an old friend?"</p>
<p>You couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>No, there was nothing wrong with it.</p>
<p>So you carried on talking to him, sitting in your kitchen, dunking the tea bag in and out of your cup as it finished.</p>
<p>It felt like you were in a haze. No details being perceived as you relished in his presence.</p>
<p>You took a sip, Phil doing the same, but with a shocking moment of clarity, you noticed none of the tea was actually taken into his mouth, all of it dribbled past his lips.</p>
<p>"Phil- are you okay?"</p>
<p>He said nothing, staring past you, out the kitchen window, tea still falling past his chin even though the tea cup had been set back onto the table.</p>
<p>"Phil?" You questioned, eyebrows furrowed against your head as you looked into the blankness of his eyes. Light reflected against his pupils, dancing like fire.</p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" You looked behind you, to the very same window he was staring from, to find that your garden was aflame.</p>
<p>Scorching fire, dangerous and unwieldy, growing bigger and more wild with every shocked second you stared at it.</p>
<p>You couldn't breath- whipping your head around to look back at Phil, only to see the tea that had continuously dribbled past his lips was red- </p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p>All over his face-</p>
<p>drip drip- dripping down his cheeks, like tears, eyes wide open with the same pain and shock you had.</p>
<p>The walls of your house were just as alight as your garden, blowing away in a sudden and harsh wind, floor caving in to fall to a void of nothing but an abyss of darkness. The creak of wood fell into the void.</p>
<p>You and Phil stayed in the center of all the madness, his wings slowly unveiling themselves to open wide, wind wiping through them, and the wretched ache in your chest clenched when you saw him lift a hand.</p>
<p>A singular finger extended, pointed, shakily at something behind you.</p>
<p>You couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>You couldn't move.</p>
<p>Something had grabbed you in its palm and you couldn't struggle as it lifted you away from Phil, who watched with horror as he choked on all the blood. He was crying- not for you, but for a lifeless body in his arms.</p>
<p>You tried so hard to yell to him.</p>
<p>Yell for help.</p>
<p>Yell- scream- shout- anything to tell him something was wrong, but nothing was working-</p>
<p>And almost all too soon, a voice yelled back at you, a shaking to your shoulder, forcing you to open your eyes.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)!- Holy SHit- Wake UP!"</p>
<p>Your eyes snapped open, chest heaving up and down, sweat pouring down you as you looked at who was shaking you.</p>
<p>Tommy- </p>
<p>Tommy had his hands on your shoulders, blue eyes unnecessarily worried as you panted.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that-" He whisper yelled at you, eyes darting all over you.</p>
<p>You didn't respond, your own eyes glancing from him, to the blankets you were tangled in, to the cave ceiling, and back to the bed sheets that were wrapped around you like a snake.</p>
<p>There was no void below you.</p>
<p>There was nothing grabbing you. </p>
<p>"Is that something you do often??" He sounded so unnecessarily stressed- too stressed for a child.</p>
<p>You weren't at your cabin.</p>
<p>You weren't sharing tea with Phil.</p>
<p>You were here, in the caverns.</p>
<p>With Tommy- </p>
<p>And everyone else who would have your back if something went wrong.</p>
<p>Tears welled up briefly in your eyes, before you harshly rubbed them away and sat up.</p>
<p>"Shit..." You muttered, "Sorry you had to see that."</p>
<p>Tommy was uncharacteristically quiet, merely burning a hole in your back as you turned away from him.</p>
<p>"I don't try to, but sometimes a dream like that will just... sneak up on me..."</p>
<p>A hand awkwardly planted itself on your back and you froze.</p>
<p>No words.</p>
<p>This child was attempting to comfort you- this immature and young child was acting like he knew what you just went through.</p>
<p>Shaking your head, you wriggled out of your blankets and just... sat on your bed.</p>
<p>"Where are the others?" Your raspy voice sounded out.</p>
<p>"They all left to do 'important things'." Tommy answered back, still sounding unsure as to if you were... good.</p>
<p>Standing, you looked at your bed and decided you didn't feel like making it. You could feel Tommy still staring at you, with this, stressed out, scared look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." You gritted out, "Can we... not talk about what just happened to the others?"</p>
<p>"Uuh- sure." Tommy croaked.</p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p>"Do you get nightmares often?" He asked.</p>
<p>You looked to the young boy, his eyes were staring at a wall, and from the way he had his hand clenched, it almost seemed as if... he was asking for reference.</p>
<p>Did Tommy have nightmares too...? Someone so young? </p>
<p>"Too often." You answered with a solemn voice.</p>
<p>"Do they ever go away...?"</p>
<p>This time, Tommy looked you directly in the eyes, blue color murky with worry, and stress, and everything that someone that young shouldn't be painted with. The nurture in your heart ached.</p>
<p>Your arm reached out, flinching when he looked at your hand like it was going to hurt him, before unsurely wrapping him in a side hug.</p>
<p>"No. Not really." </p>
<p>This was such a strange moment.</p>
<p>Such a strange instance with such a usually rambunctious teenager.</p>
<p>It felt wrong for him to be this sad.</p>
<p>Right then and there, you decided you disliked seeing him hurt.</p>
<p>Right then and there you decided you would help keep him from getting hurt.</p>
<p>Releasing him from the half hug, you shot him an uneasy smile and straightened your back, "Alright- let's get something warm to drink- we can't stick around moping all day. I have hot chocolate in my bag."</p>
<p>"POG- HAnd over the chocolate woman!" He said, eyes sparking up at the mention of the sweeter drink, perking up and all but pushing you to your bag. He still faintly looked stressed, but it was better then before. </p>
<p>With a laugh, you felt ten times better now that the depressing atmosphere was gone, and per his request you rustled around in your bag to grab the crushed cocoa beans you used for the drink.</p>
<p>"Tommy, do you think I could bother you to grab me some water to boil?" I don't have any with me-"</p>
<p>"Only if you give me something in return..." Tommy's mischievous smile dropped when you shot him a stern look.</p>
<p>"Ugh- fine- I'll run up and grab you some-" With a groan, he ran out of the room and up the steps to presumably get water from the fresh lake.</p>
<p>The tension in you dropped as he left, a bag of cocoa powder in your one hand as you looked around the bedroom.</p>
<p>Yesterday you had got around to making yourself a bed, because however big and comfortable Techno's bed had been, it was Techno's bed..</p>
<p>And you weren't going to steal it and force him to sleep somewhere else. Which you made sure he actually went to sleep, after how little of it he actually got.</p>
<p>In fact, most of yesterday consisted of you working around the cavern to make life for yourself a little more comfortable. A small nook near the back, past where the original furnace and chest's were was officially where you were going to go to make your drinks and store all the junk you brought with you.</p>
<p>Standing, you tread out of the bedroom, meandering to said nook and rustling around in the cabinets for anything you'd need to make hot chocolate. By the time Tommy came running back in, hands carrying a bucket of sloshing water, you had your kettle set up, as well as a few cups and your sugar jar all lined up on the crude wooden counter.</p>
<p>"Here's your water- you better be happy with it."</p>
<p>"I am." You assured, taking it from him, filling your kettle first before throwing the rest into the cauldron, "So where did the others go?"</p>
<p>Your question started him on a rant- about all the things they left him behind for, and how he was just as mature as the rest of them. While you listened to him, you started to boil your water, organizing your ingredients one more time out of your own excessive need to have things straight before turning around to lean on the counter.</p>
<p>"-and I had asked Wilbur to go exploring with me, but he just told me he had stuff to do and left- so I thought I'd ask my sidekick- which is you- if you'd like to come along, which you obviously would, because who would deny bonding time with me? .... Except for Wilbur apparently."</p>
<p>The word vomit had you half laughing, but you nodded you head, "You know- that doesn't actually sound half bad. Except for the sidekick part, because as far as I'm concerned if anyone's the sidekick, its Wilbur."</p>
<p>Tommy wheezed, laughing, "HOLy Shit- wait till I tell him that- He'll be so offended-"</p>
<p>You chuckled, adjusting your position on the counter to get a little more comfortable before Tommy's expression shifted into another strangely stressed one, "HOLY SHIT  YOur.... hand...?" His stressed tone morphed into confusion. </p>
<p>You glanced, unworringly to your hand, to see it pressed against the, very, very, hot furnace.</p>
<p>"Uum...." You rose an eyebrow, looking back to him, before your own eyes widened. Oh yeah. Humans don't... deal well with high heat.</p>
<p>"Is this normal?" Tommy asked, half laughing, half confused, partial excitement lighting up in his eyes, "Are you a hybrid of some sort?"</p>
<p>"Not a hybrid."</p>
<p>"What are you?!" His excitement immediately spread at the new knowledge.</p>
<p>"Not a human." You squinted at him, his jolly grin and furrowed eyebrows tell tale of mischievousness.</p>
<p>"TELL me tell me tell me-" You frowned at his whining and seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere he groaned, "Come on woman!- we're buddies- and buddies tell each other everything-"</p>
<p>You already saw where he was trying to go with this, "Or... are we not buddies?" </p>
<p>Guilt trip- little fucker-</p>
<p>He was such a little cheeky kid.</p>
<p>"I'm going to stop you right there you lineshooter- my lips are completely sealed, and no amount of guilt tripping will get me to tell you."</p>
<p>He let out another disappointed groan, "Aw come onn- I have enough of that with Wilbur-" he groaned again, listing off  examples of things said to him, "'Tommy you can't do that.' 'Tommy we're adults and doing adult things.' 'Tommy you wouldn't understand.'"</p>
<p>When his gaze finally leveled with yours he dropped the whining tone into a dead serious, "I'm not a child."</p>
<p>Sighing, you only nodded, "Your not."</p>
<p>He seemed pleased with that before you kept going, "What I am is... very personal to me. I don't... the thought of other people knowing is just..."</p>
<p>You trailed off, an unpleasant expression easing onto your face at the idea of anyone knowing.</p>
<p>Tommy squinted at you, "I'm a hybrid."</p>
<p>You looked at him, eyes widening. Oh. Alright then.</p>
<p>You were almost positive he was just human.</p>
<p>"I've got me some fookin' wings." He said, completely dead serious, "I can prove it."</p>
<p>Before you could even counter him he turned his back, shrugging his shirt up just far enough for these... teeny tiny wings to show.</p>
<p>They weren't nearly big enough for flight- or gliding- or literally anything that involved air, in fact, the flight feathers weren't even in. They were all down feathers. </p>
<p>Before you could keep scrutinizing them, he pulled his shirt back down and whipped around to face you with a, 'gimme info expression.'</p>
<p>"I showed you what I am- I think I deserve to know what you are."</p>
<p>Huffing out the most exasperated noise to ever leave your mouth, you laughed and turned to your now boiling kettle of water, "Um- no- I never agreed to those terms."</p>
<p>Picking up the kettle, you felt Tommy watching your hands as they touched the very hot outer edges of it.</p>
<p>"Is what you are the reason you always drink your drinks as hot as you do?"</p>
<p>"You could say that."</p>
<p>"So, your something from the nether?"</p>
<p>Shit. You didn't expect him to catch on so quick. He's a sharper boy then people give him credit for.</p>
<p>"Blaze?" </p>
<p>He pushed farther, and you immediately shot him down with a, "I'm not anything you've seen before."</p>
<p>He paused, watching briefly as you poured the cups halfway with boiling water and set to work to mix in the ingredients.</p>
<p>The short pause was short though. Another groan of annoyance left him, "AW COME ON. You can't leave me on a cliffhanger!"</p>
<p>"Tommy- your leaving yourself on cliffhangers for asking me questions I don't want to answer." Tapping the spoons on the rim of the cup, you tossed them into the cauldron for later cleaning and roughly turned towards the impatient teenager.</p>
<p>"Well I wouldn't be asking if you weren't so 'mysterious' and 'lone wolf' ish." The cup shoved in his direction was taken with care, steam swirling into his face as he attempted to blow on it best he could.</p>
<p>Blue eyes followed your cup, scalding hot chocolate being lifted to your lips as you took a deep gulp and looked back at him.</p>
<p>"See! You're doing your mysterious thing again!" </p>
<p>At this point you were fed up with the questions. The only reason you were entertaining them still was because of the recent insight you had gotten about him. How he probably had some sort of PTSD thing that you haven't seen the full extent of. If the only remaining line on his arm was anything to go by.</p>
<p>It nearly made you sick to your stomach at the thought that this cheerful, and mischievous young child had already died. Twice.</p>
<p>That this person you've met and known for a little over a day only had one more chance to live.</p>
<p>Tommy's voice brought you back to reality, the subtle worry in the back of his pompous sounding voice instantly making your mind refocus.</p>
<p>"-with you?"</p>
<p>"What?" You asked, clearly not at all paying attention to what he was saying. </p>
<p>At that, the small ounce of worry faded right back into his annoyed tone, "Oh come on- Wilbur and Techno tune me out enough, don't need another."</p>
<p>"Sorry- I haven't been a social person in a very long time. Didn't mean to tune you out."</p>
<p>Tommy opened his mouth for a retort, before freezing, and shutting his mouth, not expecting an apology. He took a quick moment to blow on his still steaming cup, before muttering out a small, "You are forgiven."</p>
<p>Tommy was a complicated person was what you devolved from this, and every interaction with beforehand.</p>
<p>He had layers.</p>
<p>A surprising amount of them.</p>
<p>Taking another long gulp from your cup, you tried to savor the warmth.</p>
<p>Tommy's eye twitched at that, trying to take a sip of his and yelling when he burned his tongue.</p>
<p>Anyone would laugh at the action. Especially you.</p>
<p>Especially when he looked so comically spiteful about how you couldn't burn yourself, but he could.</p>
<p>"Hey." He hummed to you, "Me and you should go on a short adventure for the day."</p>
<p>"An adventure?" </p>
<p>He straightened his back, another grin forming on his face, "Yeah! Adventure! Wandering the uncharted lands- cool lead male, much less cool support character, back to back up against the cruel wild world-"</p>
<p>You rose an eyebrow and his cheeky grin got cheekier.</p>
<p>"Aye? Me gusta??"</p>
<p>"Only for you Tommy. You little gremlin." At that statement, you chugged the rest of your drink and all but threw your cup into the cauldron. </p>
<p>"Ayyyyyee- Let's gooo-" the boy cheered, fisting both hands into the air and spilling his hot chocolate just about everywhere.</p>
<p>As concerning as it was to see the still very hot liquid fall all over him and his surroundings, it was funnier to watch him throw himself into the cauldron after he realized what he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy has layers??</p>
<p>Tommy is already a sensitive person this early on??</p>
<p>Not having strong figures to look up to hurts???</p>
<p>Dying twice can scar someone??</p>
<p>👏wow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tommy Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader gets some hefty yet mysterious lore</p><p>Tommy gets a little extra traumatized poor dude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole spilling boiling hot chocolate everywhere was solved with a good few minutes of forcing Tommy to get out of the cauldron and into the lake that was just outside of the base. And by forcing, that meant you asking him to get out of your sink, and him snarking back that he liked it there. </p><p>You all but had to lift him out of the sink- and he was surprisingly light for such a lanky kid.</p><p>He walked the rest of the way, and from there he settled into the water to sooth the burns. They had to have hurt, but he swam around for a bit, and it seemed to keep the burns from being too serious, so everything was okay in that department. Kind of.</p><p>When he finally dragged himself out he didn't bother trying to dry off, drenched to know ends but enjoying it.</p><p>Then it was off on an adventure for the two of you.</p><p>A sword in the blonde's hand, a compass in yours, and the both of you treading through the woods opposite the direction of L'manberg. Needless to say, you still sucked at navigating, but Tommy didn't care that you had no idea where you were going- the whole point to his, 'adventure' was to look for something to do. No real goal in mind.</p><p>You had to smile at his antics- through every new woods, and every random plains you'd walk, he light up the environment.</p><p>From chattering to you about things he'd saw and done, to taunting random wildlife, it seemed to be a good use of your day. For nothing else if not bonding to someone you would need to trust if battle did break out.</p><p>You both went a lot farther then you thought you would, exploring land, gathering random things you'd find, passing questions between the both of you. Tommy especially persistent about what you were...</p><p>Eventually you both decided to climb a random mountain before calling it quits and heading back to the base.</p><p>It was quite a large mountain, but the both of you fought your way up it. A few close calls with falling, a few poorly timed snowball fights.</p><p>But you both stood at the top, deeply breathing in the colder mountain air, wind rushing harshly past the both of you due to the climate. </p><p>Tommy in particular seemed to enjoy how high up the both of you were. He didn't voice it, but you saw it. From the smile, and the way his shoulders relaxed-</p><p>He felt free up here.</p><p>In a sense both of you did- so far away from all the conflict.</p><p>You both spent a good ten to twenty minutes lounging about up there, before you, being incredibly overwhelmed by how cold it was, began to insist to leave.</p><p>True to the nature of something from the nether- you couldn't stand the cold, and with the heat from the initial hike being blown off your body, you were shivering.</p><p>Tommy didn't seem to mind the cold.</p><p>"Another ten minutes." Tommy grumbled, looking at your shivering figure, before off the cliffside again. </p><p>It was an incredibly steep drop, almost completely straight down. And Tommy persistently wanted to stare over it.</p><p>"No- Tommy- If you think I'm freezing my ass off another second here, your wrong." You side glanced the same cliff he was staring down, "Even if being up here is therapeutic."</p><p>"Pssh- you wanna know what I think?" Tommy asked, and as you were in the process of saying 'no' he rambled over you, "I think you are just a pussy who can't handle a little bit of a chill."</p><p>"..." You squinted at him, "Tommy."</p><p>He briefly paused when your voice got serious- panic flashing against his eyes.</p><p>"You guessed I'm from the nether, your right- I'm cold. Let's leave." </p><p>He groaned. Finally somewhat conceding to your demands, "Ugh- you're such a downer you know that?? Just like Will and Techno."</p><p>"All of which have an age gap from you and your child brain." You shot back. </p><p>He shot you a half-hearted glare, "Uncalled for."</p><p>"Completely called for." You returned, teeth chattering as you stared at him.</p><p>The blonde teen looked at your shivering figure one last time before sighing and saying, "Fine fine. Let's go."</p><p>Finally.</p><p>You couldn't wait to get back into a warmer climate. </p><p>Away from all the snow, and hopefully sitting on a rock to soak up sun.</p><p>"I bet I can beat you to the bottom." Tommy jousted, and you turned to look at him.</p><p>Without any farther prompt, he just-</p><p>Jumped off the edge???</p><p>Holy shit-  </p><p>Fuck- what the fuck does he think he's doing-</p><p>You chased after him, feet on the edge of the sheer drop, watching his silhouette grow smaller-</p><p>You couldn't waste a second of time- but what you even going to do to help?!</p><p>You were already jumping off the cliff by the time you swallowed the fact that Tommy jumped, the feeling of falling- with absolutely nothing to catch you sent fear tingling down your spine.</p><p>You had to reach Tommy- if for anything else to cushion his fall-</p><p>But you had no time to react- whizzing right past his form- with a dead drop of speed you weren't anticipating.</p><p>He fell slower.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>..</p><p>Oh...</p><p>You barely had time to look back to the ground to see how close you were to landing- because the moment you saw the earth, everything was black.</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to focus back into reality. Extremely.</p><p>The fact that you weren't breathing was the first thing you noticed.</p><p>That's always the first thing you notice.</p><p>That's also the first thing always fixed.</p><p>Your chest tightened, as did your throat-</p><p>You were so close to the surface of the water- except there was no water, and the moment you breached past the surface tension, your lungs heaved out, and your body shuddered as though a defibrillator had been pressed to your chest.</p><p>Breath filtered through you.</p><p>You were breathing-</p><p>You were alive.</p><p>Feeling came second. Every breath harshly revitalizing everything that hadn't been moving.</p><p>In your skin, in your bones- you felt them shift, felt them re-experience the world and how it worked.</p><p>The blood in your body pumped-</p><p>You were alive.</p><p>The thump of your heart was testimony to that fact.</p><p>Lastly, your eyes opened.</p><p>Blurry. And unfocused. And barely moving. </p><p>But open.</p><p>The blur of a sihoulette was above you. A person.</p><p>A teenager.</p><p>Someone you had met just recently.</p><p>You focused in on his face, seeing his blue eyes red with tears that he had been rubbing away.</p><p>The world behind him was just as you remembered, the tip of the mountain visible from your place at the bottom.</p><p>You were alive.</p><p>You were in a real world, with real people.</p><p>Sitting up, you looked to Tommy- seeing his shocked eyes scan all over you, and your face, and anything that may give him a clue as to how you're okay. And not dead. And not still laying motionless on the dirty gravel filled mountain base.</p><p>"(Y/N)?" Tommy shakily croaked out- refusing to break eye contact, eye brows furrowing.</p><p>"Why did you jump like that." Was the first thing you replied with, and your blurry eyesight catching his indignant look of surprise at the retort.</p><p>"What do you mean- 'why did I jump like that-' are you insane woman! I- you- my bones are-" Tommy fumbled with all of his words, frustration bubbling up onto his face and forcing more tears to his eyes that he roughly wiped away, "Do you know how traumatizing it is to see someone you more or less started to hang out with- lifelessly lay on the ground?!" His voice was breaking. Not out of sadness, but disbelief.</p><p>"What do you think I felt when you just jumped off like you did?" You shot back almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He shut his mouth, roughly wiping his eyes again, before flopping his back into the dusty gravel.</p><p>No words.</p><p>Just his occasional quiver and you trying your best to think of how to console him.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" You asked.</p><p>"My bones are lightweight- and when I spread my body out enough I can parachute myself- I only have a few scratches."</p><p>"Can I see them?"</p><p>Tommy lifted his head just enough to shoot you a glare, "Why do you care so much?"</p><p>That.</p><p>That admittedly hurt.</p><p>Hurt because he questioned your integrity, and hurt because someone as young as him seemed so convinced that people had a hard time caring for him.</p><p>It shouldn't have hurt you, but emotions were weird like that sometimes.</p><p>Instead of withering in your own sadness, you just swallowed and answered back with a hesitant, and soft, unusually parental tone of voice, "Because believe it or not Tommy, you're a lovable kid."</p><p>Tension was thick.</p><p>And you settled for looking at your hands to try and settle your nerves. Clench them into a fist, release. Clench. release.</p><p>Breath in, and out, shallow, and weak, but there.</p><p>When Tommy shuffled over you were expecting a snarky retort, but the scuffed up arm was held in your direction instead. In a quiet tone he muttered, "I am pretty lovable. aren't I."</p><p>You nodded in agreement, gently grabbing onto his skinny arm to look at the skin. It looked like this arm hit the ground first- gravel scrapped into the wound, small dribbles of blood leaking from the torn skin.</p><p>It wasn't bad, like he said, but it had to have stung.</p><p>"You still need to be more careful Tommy." </p><p>Your scolding had him gasp in disbelief again, "Me? ME???"</p><p>This time, the frustration wasn't nearly as tough as before, merely underlining the jab he took in your direction rather then leading it.</p><p>"You were the one who DIED." </p><p>You slipped the bag off your back, reaching a hand in and digging around while you replied with, ".... Alright- you have me there- but what was I supposed to think? Was I supposed to assume you could just gently fall down?"</p><p>"I did tell you I was a hybrid- so yes. Yes you were."</p><p>Pulling out a water bottle, all you did was shoot Tommy a squinted look as you dumped water all over the scuffed parts of his arm.</p><p>He returned the squint, and you broke the squint off by rustling around in your bag again.</p><p>You could tell he was staring at you. Mostly out of disbelief.</p><p>While you grabbed the gauze you caught him in the corner of your eye roughly wiping at his eyes, again.</p><p>This clearly affected him more then he tried to let on.</p><p>Layers with this boy, you had to remind yourself. Layers.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?" You asked, setting the beginning of the gauze on his arm and pulling it flat.</p><p>When he didn't answer, you opened your mouth to say something else, but were quickly cut off by him.</p><p>"You weren't moving." Was the first thing he said. He was incredibly serious right now. The complete opposite of how he usually acts.</p><p>"I was still coming down, and I saw you hit the ground and you weren't moving." The half laugh that came from him had no humor.</p><p>...</p><p>You didn't look him in the face. Giving him space to try to communicate to you as you slowly and carefully wrapped the gauze around his arm.</p><p>"When I finally came down, you weren't breathing either- but you were still- I don't know- there- which only happens if..." He trailed off, voice cracking- and you didn't need him to say more to know what he meant. The first two lives you loose, your body goes back to wherever you last slept- or a safe place- but on your last... it stays exactly where it died.</p><p>"So of course I checked your lines- I checked your pulse too, but the lines are more important- but when I looked you didn't have any- anyone could assume the worst- you can't blame me for assuming what happened happened, you were a literal corpse-" </p><p>"God-" He muttered, "The corpse of someone I had just met who I had bothered enough to force them on a babysitting adventure with-"</p><p>The action of tightening the last of the gauze on his arm made him stop rambling, mouth drawn in tight with frustration and embarrassment- he looked as though he hated showing anyone this side of himself.</p><p>A kid shouldn't have to be scared of talking about their emotions.</p><p>Instead of replying properly, you threw an arm around his shoulder for another awkward half hug- an awkward half hug that only seemed to occur when addressing Tommy.</p><p>"I understand." </p><p>Those two words were more then enough.</p><p>Both of you sat for a good while, covered in gravel and dust, Tommy occasionally quivering.</p><p>Eventually, you both seemed to settle though. Settle on the fact that you were clearly buddies, and would clearly have each others backs even though the both of you met literally two days ago. You, probably in a more parental way- it was hard for you to not fill that role when you knew what a good parental figure should be like. </p><p>But regardless of roles, you were buddies.</p><p>Tommy broke the silence first.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell them that I jumped off the cliff?" He asked, "Wilbur doesn't like me doin' fun shit."</p><p>"Depends. You gonna rat me out for not having lines?" He considered what you said, glancing to your arm, which true to what you said, was completely blank. You shrugged the sleeve that had been pulled up back down over it, concealing the skin and looking at Tommy's thinking face.</p><p>"...Only if you give me more hot chocolate."</p><p>Cheeky little bastard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looking at a corpse is pretty rough</p><p>https://twitter.com/i/status/1369175853083422720</p><p>Also cool gif I found</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. House Wrecked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AYE AYE- BACK AT IT AGAIN AT CRISPY CREAM</p>
<p>OOOooo boy</p>
<p>Prepare to get bombed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cracking your eyes open after an exhausting sleep, you found yourself peering up at a stone ceiling.</p>
<p>A few days had passed since the cliff incident and everything had smoothed itself over. Relatively. Tommy gave you a little more... respect? Kind of. In like a- 'we both saw some shit' type of way.</p>
<p>He seems to understand that you don't judge him for feeling sad- so he seems to try to do the same back?</p>
<p>He was a good kid.</p>
<p>And no nightmares tonight either- so that was a score.</p>
<p>Nightmares can screw off- </p>
<p>Heck- every bad vibe can screw off to someone who wants them- like Dream or Schlatt. Good vibes for everyone at Pogtopia. </p>
<p>Shuffling around a little more, you finally sat up, all but hugging the quilts to your body with the chill that swept through the cavern.</p>
<p>It needed more sunlight.</p>
<p>Everyone else appeared to be up already, if the empty beds were anything to go by, so you shuffled out of bed, slipping on your boots and yawning as you left the bedroom to start making a drink for yourself.</p>
<p>Lo and behold the whole gang was gathered around the original furnace and chest, Tommy perched on a chest, Techno staring into the hot furnace at what looked to be iron, and Wilbur across from both talking about something you didn't bother to tune into.</p>
<p>"Morning Will, morning Tech..." you called, wiping at your eyes, Techno grunted, still intently staring into the furnace, while Wilbur briefly acknowledged you with a 'morning' of his own. </p>
<p>As you passed Tommy you ruffled his hair and muttered a, "Mornin' kid-"</p>
<p>"I'm not a child!" He groaned- smacking your hands off his head, but you just laughed and went right to your little nook.</p>
<p>Whatever conversation that was being had was dropped by Wilbur in favor of following after you as you started setting out your kettle.</p>
<p>The one word out of his mouth was, "Coffee?" </p>
<p>It was small and hopeful, and immediately shot down by you saying, "Promised Tommy hot chocolate again, Try again tomorrow bud."</p>
<p>Again. Because Tommy kept jokingly blackmailing you to make him hot chocolate after the mountain incident.</p>
<p>Wilbur sighed in a disappointed way, relenting and trudging back to where he left Tommy and Techno at the chests.</p>
<p>It was hard for you to get a read on Wilbur. He seemed like a good dude- he did- but something in you had trouble letting down your walls for him. He was just-</p>
<p>Off-putting. </p>
<p>Sometimes he was his jolly self, and other times you'd catch him later at night, half muttering to himself, on the verge of hyperventilating-</p>
<p>You never approached him when he was like that.</p>
<p>Too afraid.</p>
<p>Too afraid that he would snap and lash out at you.</p>
<p>Instead of focusing on that though, you went back to filling your kettle with water, and stoking the coals, and laying out cups and ingredients. </p>
<p>With a stark realization, you noticed you were out of cocoa powder.</p>
<p>That's- not the best.</p>
<p>You hadn't started a garden here, but you supposed you should. Now would be a good enough time to do so.</p>
<p>Rustling around through your cabinets you looked for raw cocoa beans, finding none in the first one, so immediately switching to the second one.</p>
<p>Everything you shuffled through was just more ingredients, and while you had some raw sugar cane for growing more- the apparent lack of cocoa beans made you sigh.</p>
<p>Maybe you had some in your backpack that you'd forgotten to take out?</p>
<p>Speed walking your way back into the bedroom, you started sorting through your bag, tossing junk on your bed before sighing when again. No cocoa beans.</p>
<p>You needed those things. Dang it.</p>
<p>Maybe you could double check the nook? Maybe there were some hiding from you?</p>
<p>Speed walking back out, passed the boys and to your little nook, you searched the cabinets again before huffing.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>"You looking for something?" </p>
<p>Wilbur.</p>
<p>Glancing up, you found the whole group with their eyes on you.</p>
<p>Even Techno, who had been so intent to stare at his cooking iron.</p>
<p>Was pacing like you just were really that alarming?</p>
<p>"Uh- just looking for raw cocoa beans."</p>
<p>"For my hot chocolate?" Tommy piped up, to which you nodded.</p>
<p>"Yeah- and I don't seem to have any. I might have to make a trip back to my house to look for some."</p>
<p>Tommy sighed this disappointed sigh and started whining about not being able to have hot chocolate, but for the most part everyone ignored the whining.</p>
<p>Wilbur tilted his head at you, "Your cabin?"</p>
<p>"Yeup." Standing across from all of them you scratched the back of your head, a question burning heavily in your mind.</p>
<p>You didn't want to go out there alone.</p>
<p>Not at all.</p>
<p>And while you felt bad asking time from one of them, you refused to go out there by yourself. </p>
<p>"Could I ask one of you to come with me?"</p>
<p>"NOT IT." Tommy yelled, "I'Ve gOt BUSINESS pLanS-" Immediately, the gremlin child scurried up the steps, vanishing from sight while still yelling about bureaucracy and 'wracking in all the money.'</p>
<p>Wilbur sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, glancing where Tommy ran off to, "What he means is, me and him are going on a small stealth mission, just to poke around at everything that's been happening. And definitely not steal. From anyone."</p>
<p>"Oh." You gave a dejected look. It wasn't a big deal- you could just ask a different day. If they were doing this, you didn't mind waiting to make hot chocolate.</p>
<p>"Techno's free though." Wilbur grinned, hands on his hips as he looked between the two of you.</p>
<p>Techo's head shot up from his position crouched on the floor with a, "Heh..?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah- Techno's free." Tommy's voice was heard from the top of the steps, to which another, this time longer, 'Heeeh..?!' sound came from said man.</p>
<p>Techno stood up, waving his hands in Wilbur's direction with a half disgruntled half confused tone of voice, "Wait wait wait- slow down- I have a lot of grinding to do-" </p>
<p>"See ya!" Wilbur saluted, walking up the steps as any and all of Techno's raspy pleading fell on deaf ears.</p>
<p>"Ta ta!" Tommy called out, as the sound of them exiting the ravine signaled the end of the conversation.</p>
<p>"Think of the levels! The LEvels!!" Was the last thing Techno pleaded before the room was drenched in silence.</p>
<p>Just you, and him, and your lack of cocoa beans.</p>
<p>With a slow, very slow, tilt of his head, you made eye contact with the bone mask, both of you taking a moment to look each other in the face.</p>
<p>Any of the tension the pink haired man had from begging quickly dropped with a sigh of acceptance.</p>
<p>You doubted he accepted his fate that easily.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright- let's get this over with." With a wave of his hand and a gesture to follow, he took a few paces towards the steps.</p>
<p>He paused when you didn't follow.</p>
<p>"You don't... have- to go out of your way to come with me... If your already planning something else I can wait." You scratched at the back of your head.</p>
<p>He gave you another blank look- and you considered if maybe you should've just kept your mouth shut about the whole cocoa beans deal.</p>
<p>"Come on. Wilbur and Tommy won't do it-" He turned around, braid swinging as he started up the steps, "We can swing by real quick- grab your stuff- and swing right back around."</p>
<p>You stared at the man in front of you.</p>
<p>The path to your house and the way back was about a days trip- and he was over here about to sacrifice his whole day just because you were paranoid.</p>
<p>"Thank you." You spoke to him, genuine with your words as you walked towards him.</p>
<p>"...Your welcome.." The both of you started up the steps, this time together, and this time no complaints from you.</p>
<p>Out of the ravine- and on your way to your lonely little cabin on the far edges of a different woods.</p>
<p>Thankfully, that day was nice- morning sun gentle, and breeze soft yet consistent.</p>
<p>It blew just hard enough to make the baby hairs on anyone's face fly.</p>
<p>Even Techno's, despite the mask on to conceal his face, the wisp of pink softly pushed around was an interesting sight.</p>
<p>Someone as intimidating as Technoblade- calmly strolling on a nice summer day.</p>
<p>Almost by instinct you could tell this wasn't his setting.</p>
<p>His setting was among battle and blood- strong body trained for it, and calm exterior built for it.</p>
<p>Walking next to you didn't seem to fit.</p>
<p>His hair fit him though.</p>
<p>Even if it was pink, and pink supposedly wasn't intimidating. </p>
<p>On him, it fit perfectly. </p>
<p>It was iconic, and eyecatching, and all the more intimidating for someone on the opposing end of his blade.</p>
<p>It was also unbrushed looking. Braid messy as it swung behind his back on your walk over-</p>
<p>Did he ever take the time to brush it? How long was his hair if it wasn't in that braid?</p>
<p>"Ya know- you've been staring at me in silence for the past twenty minutes."</p>
<p>An undignified noise came from you- mouth trying to spit out an excuse faster then your brain could follow, heat lit your cheeks up and you settled for looking the complete opposite direction of him.</p>
<p>"Sorry- sorry- didn't mean to stare."</p>
<p>He said nothing, but you could tell he was looking at you</p>
<p>"Your hair is just pretty- and soft looking-" You shut your mouth as soon as it started talking, groaning outloud at  your inability to keep your mouth shut.</p>
<p>"Pfft-" your head snapped back over at the noise that came from him, only to see his fist pressed to his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his laughter.</p>
<p>"Has- has anyone every told you that you think too much?" </p>
<p>"Every day to myself in the mirror. If we had a mirror." You rolled your eyes.</p>
<p>"Its not that bad of a thing- but it's amusing to see you get locked in your mind thinking about things." Techno glanced at you.</p>
<p>Your face dropped into a glare, "Okay mister psychoanalyse the defenseless- I can't hide my expression behind a mask like you-"</p>
<p>"You say that- you say that (Y/N), but I'm almost ninety percent," you squinted your eyes at him, making him pause beforecontinuing, "Ninety-five percent certain you psychoanalyse everyone else because of how much you think."</p>
<p>Opening your mouth, you found you had no words. You do psychoanalyse. Theorizing what people are thinking helps you interact with them. Which is why it's difficult to interact with Techno sometimes because of how... closed off he is- even if yours and his humor are shockingly similar.</p>
<p>"I'll take your silence as acceptance." He hummed, happy with himself while the both of you continued trekking through the woods. Already past 'Manberg by now.</p>
<p>"It takes one to know one- you wouldn't have spotted me, if you weren't psycoanalyzing me yourself."</p>
<p>At that, you finally seemed to struck a cord. Beat him in his own game of mind chess. His head bowed slightly as his gaze was set to the ground instead of your figure.</p>
<p>Should you push?</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Yes you should.</p>
<p>"I'll take it a step farther and ask you why you... have problems trusting...?"</p>
<p>It was a long shot, but his distance towards others- his own staring, how much he relies solely on himself to do everything. Even though he acts relaxed there always feels like there's bit of space between him and people.</p>
<p>His lips were pursed under his mask, the tips of his tusks poking just out of his lips.</p>
<p>"People-..." his gaze turned back in your direction, "Me and people don't mix well- I have a very valid reason to be distrustful." A finger extended in your direction, "Which makes me wonder what your reason is."</p>
<p>The terrible silence that followed was telling.</p>
<p>He picked up on your issues, you picked up on his, and neither of you wanted to go deeper then the surface level.</p>
<p>You didn't have problems expressing how you felt, but you had so many reasons not to trust.</p>
<p>You missed the sarcastic humor right about then. </p>
<p>The rest of the walk to your house was incredibly awkward. </p>
<p>And silent.</p>
<p>And just about everything you'd expect out of two people who are unwilling to show the other what lies beneath.</p>
<p>The both of you kept walking though, and sooner or later you stepped onto the dirt pathway that led up into your house.</p>
<p>The door was wide open- </p>
<p>You always shut your door.</p>
<p>Alarm bells were flashing red in your mind, as you walked up, past the open fence gate, and directly in front of the door.</p>
<p>From beside you, Techno picked up exactly how uneasy you were, placing a hand on your shoulder. When you glanced back, his finger was to his lips- </p>
<p>Quiet.</p>
<p>The gesture told you.</p>
<p>In case people were still there.</p>
<p>He took it a step father and walked in front of you, being the first one to set foot into the house- hand firmly grabbing onto the hilt of his sword.</p>
<p>He has got to trust you just a little bit if he let's you freely walk behind him- even if he doesn't recognize that as trust.</p>
<p>Peeking around the edge of his figure, you were horrified to find your house completely wrecked.</p>
<p>Chairs broken, table flipped, cabinet doors pulled clean off.</p>
<p>It looked like someone was looking for something.</p>
<p>You glanced to the floor, littered with footprints. </p>
<p>Several people perhaps.</p>
<p>Brushing past Techno, you went straight to the kitchen window.</p>
<p>Your garden was comprised of ash, burned and destroyed beyond recognition. </p>
<p>Your eyebrows furrowed harshly against your head, your hand coming up to press against your mouth.</p>
<p>If you had been here when it happened, what would have happened to you?</p>
<p>Would you been as brutalized as the house? </p>
<p>A large hand placed itself onto your shoulder, and you turned to look behind you with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Techno's mask greeted you, pink hair and all.</p>
<p>"Let's keep looking."</p>
<p>You could only find it in yourself to nod, letting his hand drop off of you as you worked as a pair to scower the house.</p>
<p>Everything had been rifled through, and it disappointed you to no end.</p>
<p>Once the both of you scavenged through the bottom floor, you headed for the top floor, the atic- where you slept and felt safest.</p>
<p>Ruined.</p>
<p>Blankets ripped, end tables broken and drawers gone.</p>
<p>The small window in the center side wall looked smashed in. </p>
<p>Technoblade started around the room, searching for clues, and your 'important' cocoa beans, but you?</p>
<p>You stood in the doorway- trying your best to remember what it used to look like before it was ruined.</p>
<p>Your bed was always a mess, pillows lining every corner of it, several blankets thrown in just to keep you warm. The end table only held your pocket watch when you went to sleep.</p>
<p>Absentmindedly you thumbed over your watch, which was in your pocket, safe and sound.</p>
<p>Frowning, you took a step forward, which turned into several, until you were standing at the side of your old bed. Everything was messed up, except for the pillow. </p>
<p>One singular pillow that was laying at just about where you would've rested your head had you been sleeping there.</p>
<p>Atop the pillow was a note.</p>
<p>Paper clean, and unused looking aside from the single fold that turned it into a letter.</p>
<p>Gently plucking it off your pillow, you pursed your lips.</p>
<p>You were standing there staring at the letter long enough for Technoblade to finish scavenging. His hulking form lumbered over to you, hovering beside you for a few second before his hand reached out and gently pulled the letter from your finger tips. </p>
<p>You watched him lift the skull mask, red eyes peering out, letter held close to his face as he glanced over it.</p>
<p>His eyelashes were long.</p>
<p>And his scars were numerous. </p>
<p>Immediately afted he glanced over it his fist crumpled the letter in his hand, mask pulled right back over his eyes.</p>
<p>"Come on. There's nothing left here."</p>
<p>He tossed the paper onto the bed and started for the stairs down, but you stayed a moment longer to take the paper back into your hands.</p>
<p>Unfurling it from its crumpled position, you started reading over it.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Think of this as funding for a good cause. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Courtesy of 'Manberg,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Jschlatt'</em>
</p>
<p>You were so sick of people thinking they had the right to walk over others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuckin manberg am'I'right</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Is This a Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp- Techno turtles his feelings up.</p>
<p>Reader doesn't really know how to react to a wall being thrown up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the two of you left your cabin, you were in a haze.</p>
<p>Hatred was burning in you, but the feeling of not caring was burning even stronger.</p>
<p>You had nothing to say.</p>
<p>Manberg could go fuck themselves for thinking they had the right to go to your house and leave a letter on your bed saying it was 'funding.'</p>
<p>Did they honestly think that was appropriate behavior?</p>
<p>Why can't they be civilized, and kind- compassionate- anything other then assholes.</p>
<p>You couldn't let yourself stop ruminating on that fact, stewing on it for a very sizable portion of the walk back home.</p>
<p>About halfway through the walk back to the ravine was when you decided to speak.</p>
<p>"Why are people assholes." </p>
<p>The mix between anger and unfeeling tone coming off harsher then intended.</p>
<p>"Why do people think it's okay to go to someone who doesn't want to get caught up in drama- and wreck their shit."</p>
<p>Techno grunted, "And that is why me and people don't mix."</p>
<p>Sighing, you relented, shrugging off as much of your anger as you could, pulling your thoughts straight as you opted to think of the positives. </p>
<p>You weren't living in the cabin anymore- so it didn't matter. </p>
<p>You were living with a revolution, with people like Tommy and Techno- who had your back.</p>
<p>To an extent.</p>
<p>Gods- what if you hadn't made an alliance with them.</p>
<p>What if you never met them, and when you did it was on the opposite side of the sword.</p>
<p>You'd be the sad sack you always were, a loner who lived in the woods, visited every eight years by a friend who actually knows what they want to do in life.</p>
<p>You felt eyes on you, and knew Techno could read your facial expression. </p>
<p>You refused to look at him.</p>
<p>"Do you ever feel like maybe everyone and everything just sucks- even yourself."</p>
<p>Techno looked at you, frown apparent on his lips. </p>
<p>He wasn't comfortable. Be it the discussion, or with the fact that it was you trying to have this discussion, it looked like he didn't want to think about those types of things.</p>
<p>"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like without everyone?" You asked, glancing down to look at your pocket watch. You thumbed the gold on it to try and sooth yourself.</p>
<p>Technoblade was so- difficult to pull into this type of conversation. He was standing at the top of a metaphorical fence, staring down and refusing to jump.</p>
<p>But after enough waiting, he seemed to give, one foot lifting and hovering over the edge.</p>
<p>A scrap of what lay beneath his face peeked at you, a peice of him he let go of with so much kicking and screaming you weren't sure if it was right to take.</p>
<p>"Are you scared of me?" Was the simple question, "Is that why you're talking to me. Is this the whole reason you're prying into my thought process?"</p>
<p>You looked at him in stunned silence. A reply coming out of your mouth as soon as you saw his fist clenching.</p>
<p>"No. You're intimidating to me, yes, but I never questioned the fact that you were a person. Did I make you feel like less of a person by asking those questions? Because if I did I'm sorry-"</p>
<p>Rubbing the back of your neck you weren't sure how to continue, "I just- my own thoughts run rampant sometimes, and my mouth speaks before I think when it gets like that."</p>
<p>"You don't need to apologize." </p>
<p>"I-" you started- breath caught in your throat, before his hand placed itself on your shoulder.</p>
<p>No more words.</p>
<p>Just a squeeze that assured you that you were fine.</p>
<p>That it wasn't a bad thing. Just a thing that would take time.</p>
<p>Techno wasn't comfortable letting down walls-</p>
<p>And you weren't going to force it unless he's open to talking.</p>
<p>In an almost nervous manner he said, "Its not that I don't like you- you're leagues above everyone on my list- alright?" the hand that wasn't currently on your shoulder scratched the back of his neck, "I just have trouble with these things. Words are not my strong suit. Violence is."</p>
<p>He didn't want you to hold something against him for not opening up- that much was clear, and you held nothing against him.</p>
<p>Even with the both of you firmly seated back on the edge of the fence- neither of you were willing to go back down the rabbit hole.</p>
<p>Regardless of awkwardness, you placed a hand on his- the one that was on your shoulder, giving a small squeeze.</p>
<p>This was fine. </p>
<p>Neither of you resented each other.</p>
<p>The both of you walked back home trying to ignore the darker tones, instead focusing on humor again- awkwardly laughing off any trace of depressing thoughts.</p>
<p>The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, dusk creeping up on the both of you.</p>
<p>A few animals were killed along the way- dinner- probably, Techno holding two chickens by the feet when the both of you walked back into the ravine. </p>
<p>The last glimmers of sunset vanished, forest being shrouded in darkness.</p>
<p>Techno arrived at the entrance first, digging into the dirt room and letting you in before closed the entrance off.</p>
<p>L'dog was curled up next to the crafting table, snoozing away and barely flicking an ear when you both came tromping in.</p>
<p>"Hey. " you started, Techno glancing at you, standing at the top of the stairway down. </p>
<p>"Before you head down- I figured I should thank you, for dropping all the stuff you were gonna do."</p>
<p>"Already told told you- not a problem." He hummed, turning to go down the steps before you kept talking. </p>
<p>"And! As much as I'd like to hoard it- there's only one way to really make it up to you-" shuffling over to the ender chest, you slid the lid open, "I'd feel bad if you left today empty handed-"</p>
<p>Finally, his interest had been drawn in, his form stepping over to where you stood.</p>
<p>You rustled around in the chest for another moment before pulling out something.</p>
<p>"Heeh?" Techno glanced between you, what was in your hands, and then back up to you, "Lemme get this right, you were sitting on this stuff?"</p>
<p>"Yes. They-... have a lot of sentimental value to me- but you've been nice to me, so I figured I'd spare you some grinding."</p>
<p>With shaky hands, Techno reached out, unsurely grabbing what you handed to him.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't you make yourself gear with this?"</p>
<p>"Like I said- sentimental value."</p>
<p>"So you were sitting on an unholy amount of ancient debris. Out of purely sentimental value." You could hear the eyebrow raise in his tone of voice.</p>
<p>"Bruh. I ain't repeating what I said a third time."</p>
<p>Again, he glanced between you, the netherite, and back to you, before he straightened his back and muttered, "Thank you- for this- uh... it'll save me a lotta grinding- this doesn't at all change my opinion about deep conversations- urgh-"</p>
<p>Despite his complaints, the tips of his ears that just poked out of his hair were dusted red- though you didn't say anything- just nodding and agreeing with him.</p>
<p>He reached past you, dumping all the netherite into his own end chest, before straightening again and mumbling, "I'm not at all touched in any way by this gesture-" </p>
<p>"Of course." You gently smiled, watching him turn around and take his chickens with him into the ravine.</p>
<p>The top of his pink head of hair was the last thing you saw as he vanished down the steps, ears still dusted pink.</p>
<p>Today you could safely say you had a much firmer grasp on Techno as a character- and you were sure he could say the same about you.</p>
<p>He was strong- undeniably so. So much so that letting anyone see the softer base he was built on was so far out of the question that he would glaze over other people's pain just to keep himself from sympathizing- and sympathizing in his book... could only be assumed as weak.</p>
<p>Poor guy.</p>
<p>He's got a lot of weight on his shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELP TECHNO IS EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED, AND THATS GONNA BE VERY VERY APPARANT IN PATED CHAPTERS</p>
<p>He doesn't like opening up about tougher feelings, but reader is gonna <em>b r e a k</em> him</p>
<p>One of these days lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Goat or Ram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction to the goat boyo<br/>or sheep boyo</p>
<p>lmao- which one is he</p>
<p>may the world ever know?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Techno roasted those chickens, and tossed them both to everyone, you promptly went to sleep. There was too much on your plate to try and stay up any later then you needed to.</p>
<p>Thoughts about Dream, and Jschlatt, and Techno, and Wilbur- thoughts about how everyone was going through as much shit as you were-</p>
<p>You were tossing and turning for a long time before you could doze off, and in that time, the only person to go to sleep was Tommy.</p>
<p>Techno's and Wilbur's beds were empty.</p>
<p>Come morning time and they were still empty- only this time Tommy had left as well. Off to do Tommy things.</p>
<p>Wilbur was probably doing Wilbur things.</p>
<p>The only person who had been in the ravine when you walked out of the bedroom was Techno, seated on one of the chests, a chest-plate in his hands.</p>
<p>His hands were hard at work, tightening and fastening straps, adjusting lengths.</p>
<p>He was fitting it, pulling all the pieces of the chest-plate into one finished piece.</p>
<p>What the chest-plate was made of was incredibly obvious. The netherite you had given him clearly put to use.</p>
<p>It took a moment of you staring for any words to come out, a raspy, tired, "..Mornin'.." barely making Techno move.</p>
<p>"Mornin'." He mumbled back.</p>
<p>"You've been busy all night."</p>
<p>"You could say that."</p>
<p>Walking into the open ravine, your feet dragged behind you as you stood in front of Techno.</p>
<p>"The fact that you made this in one night is amazing- netherite is some tough stuff to mold." Finally, Techno looked up from his work, barely looking up at you from his seat on the chest.</p>
<p>Barely looking up in the sense that he was just that tall even when seated. He was at your collarbone.</p>
<p>"This is my last piece to do."</p>
<p>Staring wide eyed at him, you glanced between his mask, and his hands, which were still tightening the leather straps underneath the tough material.</p>
<p>"I'm not even gonna question how you made all of them that fast."</p>
<p>"Being the best at everything is convenient...~" His smug tone made you chuff a laugh out.</p>
<p>"Uh huh- sure. Your lack of sleep is singing your praise right now." Moseying past him, you headed towards your little nook, ignoring the look he shot you in favor of laughing.</p>
<p>He grumbled a little bit, giving the nook's table a long look before collecting his work and settling down within talking distance to you.</p>
<p>He didn't talk, but the fact that he went out of his way to make it easier to was such a small but sweet thought.</p>
<p>You laughed to yourself, grabbing your tea and once again ignoring the pointed look he shot you from behind his mask.</p>
<p>"This- this doesn't mean anything. Anyone would get tired of sitting on a chest."</p>
<p>"Yup." Another laugh, another grumble, and you settled into silence, Techno still fastening peices together, while you worked on boiling water.</p>
<p>More warm drinks, because that was all you needed in life.</p>
<p>After setting the kettle up, you shot a look back at Techno, who was absorbed into his.</p>
<p>The piece he was working on seemed...</p>
<p>Small.</p>
<p>Well, not small- armor always had this clunky hefty feel to it, but it was small compared to him-</p>
<p>Did he take his own measurements wrong? You had to laugh.</p>
<p>You didn't say anything about it though, merely grabbing ingredients out of your cupboards and readying them for when the water would boil.</p>
<p>Tommy was probably being a gremlin somewhere, and the thought made you smile. Funny kid. Sweet kid, if a little egocentric at times.</p>
<p>"Your water's boiling." Techno's monotone voice nudged you out of thought, forcing you to snap to and tilt your head to the water pot.</p>
<p>"No it's not." You raised an eyebrow. Not a second after you said that and the kettle whistled.</p>
<p>The part of his face that was partially showing under the mask, aka his mouth, perked up in a smile. A cheeky smile- grin- where he knew exactly what you were thinking he was thinking.</p>
<p>With a roll of your eyes, you grabbed the kettle and poured two cups, grabbing them and setting them on the table with the handful of tea supplies you'd need.</p>
<p>"You like lemon or green tea better? Cause those are the only two I've got left."</p>
<p>Techno shrugged his shoulders, "No preference." He tugged a few more leather straps before glancing up at the box of teas you had on the table.</p>
<p>He snatched one and popped it in his cup before refocusing.</p>
<p>You did the same, putting your own tea bag in before placing your hands on the sugar jar.</p>
<p>Mmm- sugar-</p>
<p>Needless to say, you put some sugar into your cup.</p>
<p>Stooping your head closer to the table you hovered over your tea cup, staring into it and watching the water slowly get flavored.</p>
<p>"Sugar?" You questioned, not looking up from your steaming cup.</p>
<p>"No thanks."</p>
<p>"Your loss."</p>
<p>Dumping a little more sugar into your cup, just for good measure, you grabbed a spoon, placing it near the cup and began waiting for it to finish.</p>
<p>Shooting another glance to Techno, you watched him tinker with the armor, the second shoulder plate being fastened into place.</p>
<p>It was really bugging you at this point.</p>
<p>That armor was way to small to be his.</p>
<p>"That's not armor for you, is it?"</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>You furrowed your eyebrows, "Why are you making random sets of armor?"</p>
<p>He sighed, skull mask glancing to you with a huff, "You know- you know how surprises work right?"</p>
<p>Pfft.</p>
<p>Alright, you see where he was going with this.</p>
<p>"I think most people understand what a surprise it."</p>
<p>"Well then you also know that surprises aren't meant to be talked about?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Let's both agree not to talk about the armor I'm making." With that, he went right back to work, briefly scratching his jaw.</p>
<p>You just smiled, a cheeky one, lifting your tea bag out of the tea, and mixing it around with the spoon.</p>
<p>It wasn't until after you took a sip of your cup that you opened your mouth again, "It's totally for Tommy isn't it?"</p>
<p>He flopped the armor on his lap, head jerking to the side to give you a long stare- taking in your grin that was hiding behind a steaming cup, eye squinted with small traces mischief.</p>
<p>"No- why would I make armor for that racoon?"</p>
<p>"Wilbur??" At this point you were just insatiably curious.</p>
<p>Techno pursed his lips looking at you for a long moment of silence, clearly thinking, before scrunching a hand under his mask to pinch his nose.</p>
<p>"It was supposed to be for you, but now, now I guess it'll have to be for Tommy."</p>
<p>You sat there, stunned into silence, staring him down with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Wow.</p>
<p>You thought for sure after yesterday's weird conversation he'd have a grudge against you, but no. His ears were tinted red, pursed lips letting on to the fact that when he said he didn't hate you, he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>He's such an awkward person.</p>
<p>It's funny.</p>
<p>"Well thank you, Techno-" you took a sip of your tea, unsure with how to respond, "Didn't you want to make yourself armor?"</p>
<p>"Already did."</p>
<p>"Oh." Another sip. Mm- sugar.</p>
<p>"And I upgraded all my tools too. I had so much extra that I figured I may as well just make an extra set. Had nothing better to do." Techno finally dropped his guard, sighing and leaving the chestplate on his lap in favor of dunking his tea bag in and out a few times.</p>
<p>He blew on it, steam swirling past his skull and seeming very fitting to his image.</p>
<p>"You are very-..." Scratching your head you thought of how to word it, "Determined? No that doesn't work-"</p>
<p>"Pragmatic?" He offered.</p>
<p>"Yes- yes, pragmatic."</p>
<p>"I get that a lot." He didn't bother taking the tea bag out blowing on his cup a bit more before taking a sip.</p>
<p>It was a funny image.</p>
<p>Big bad scary Technoblade drinking from a dainty little tea cup. His tusks made it difficult to take a sip, but he looked like he'd had enough practice to not spill all over himself.</p>
<p>Add on the skull mask making it impossible to tip the cup, and he had to physically tilt his head upwards.</p>
<p>"Well thank you again- it means a lot considering you didn't have any reasons to make me armor." Honestly you really were thankful. You didn't need armor, not at all, but the thought is what counted.</p>
<p>Armor is meant to protect people.</p>
<p>Techno didn't say anything to your thanks, but if the slight tilt to his lips and the way he sat up a little straight said anything, he seemed happy? A little proud? Mainly content that his hard work was recognized?</p>
<p>You both continued to sit at the table, finishing off the tea in favor of just sitting together in silence.</p>
<p>Techno kept fiddling with the armor, and you just sat your chin on the table and relaxed. Because Techno was someone you could relax around- he had everyone in this revolutions asses covered if something bad happened.</p>
<p>The small sounds from the armor was very relaxing, and at several points in time you found yourself dozing off before snapping back to.</p>
<p>"You should go back to sleep if you're that tired." He said to you at one point, and you just waved him off with a hand and a huff about, 'Says the person who hasn't slept.'</p>
<p>You think he fondly laughed about that, but you got so sleepy that you couldn't remember.</p>
<p>All you know was eventually, an extremely loud slam of a chest shutting and a loud voice snapped you out of any sleep you were having.</p>
<p>God- being cold made you sleepy. You needed more heat.</p>
<p>The noises came from the upstairs area, the dirt entrance having a pair of voice shouting at each other. Not aggressively, simply... loud.</p>
<p>Tommy was noticeably Tommy, but the other voice was unfamiliar to you. Yawning, you shrugged the blanket that was on you off, sitting up in your chair.</p>
<p>The blanket was new- definitely not there when you first sat down.</p>
<p>Across from you Techno was missing, no armor or pink hair around. You figured as much, he was always on the move, always busying himself with work.</p>
<p>The noise from upstairs began drifting down the steps, Tommy coming down first, talking and rambling to someone. You were surprised someone was putting up that well with his constant declarations of how, 'in charge he was.'</p>
<p>Tommy reached the first bridge across and immediately locked eyes with you, he waved and pointed at you before shouting to whoever was still up the steps, "That right there, that women is my sidekick! People flock to me Tubbo, my manly charms are just too great-"</p>
<p>Ah- so it was Tubbo. Wasn't Tubbo working for Jschlatt?</p>
<p>Stepping down next to Tommy, the smaller boy stood, clearly around Tommy's age, but if you had to reckon a guess, he was around your height. Two fluffy ears stuck out either side of his bushy hair, alert as he looked at you.</p>
<p>Waving at the two you spoke in a tired and half raised voice, "Any sidekick claims are completely false Tubbo, don't listen to the child."</p>
<p>Tommy's growling was quickly overtaken by Tubbo just smiling in your direction and saying, "Alright!"</p>
<p>"Nooo- Tubbo- my pal- your supposed to deny her and agree with me!" Tommy stuck a finger in the boy's direction with a frown.</p>
<p>"Okay?" Tubbo questioned, agreeing with Tommy, even though he now sounded confused on who to agree with.</p>
<p>You laughed at your spot at the table, shaking your head and not saying anything else.</p>
<p>Tommy kept chatting to Tubbo, talking to him about plans he had, and other needless things, and for the most part Tubbo agreed with him, jutting in for his own input every once and a while, but mainly letting Tommy ramble.</p>
<p>You could understand why- at least for you personally. Just letting Tommy ramble was pleasant, because for a moment you don't have to focus on your life and anything happening in it.</p>
<p>"-be right back" Was the last thing out of Tommy's mouth before he took off back up the stairs, leaving Tubbo in the middle of the ravine.</p>
<p>You both shot each other an inquisitive look, Tubbo's head tilting at you with an unsaid statement of, 'I don't know you, but I'm curious.'</p>
<p>"Hello-" you waved, and that seemed to be enough incentive for him to walk over to your table.</p>
<p>"Hey there-" he waved back.</p>
<p>He watched as you shook your head as much as you could, waving off sleep and focusing instead on him.</p>
<p>"My names (Y/N), nice to meet ya." You held out a hand, and Tubbo accepted it, giving a shake.</p>
<p>"Tubbo- though I'm sure you heard Tommy say it." He scratched his head, "Nice to officially meet you!"</p>
<p>"Officially?" You questioned aloud.</p>
<p>"Yeah! I've heard a lot about you!"</p>
<p>You could only tilt your head at him. People talked about you?</p>
<p>That wasn't right- who would talk about you?</p>
<p>As though reading your mind he said, "Jschlatt mainly, but Tommy talked about you as well. Don't tell him I told you."</p>
<p>Great- Jschlatt.</p>
<p>Bloody hell.</p>
<p>That was the last thing you wanted to be reminded of.</p>
<p>So doing the most reasonable thing here, you decided to laugh it off, focusing exclusively on the Tommy part.</p>
<p>"Haha- your secret is safe with me. Maybe."</p>
<p>"Noooo! Pls-" you laughed at his pleading before waving him off. You tried to remain strong for as long as you could, but one look at his little face and you dropped any mischief you had.</p>
<p>"Alright, Alright- I won't tell him." His fluffy ears dropped in relief and he let out a weary sigh.</p>
<p>You were curious though. Why was Manberg's secretary here?</p>
<p>"Aren't you like Manberg's secretary? What brings you to this little ravine?"</p>
<p>"He's our spy!" Tommy's voice called, running back down the steps and catching wind of our conversation. He was hiding some behind his back, but you didn't pry.</p>
<p>"Yeah! What Tommy said." Tubbo chirped.</p>
<p>"Isn't that stressful?" Curses- there goes the nurture in you. You needed to stop yourself, really, but worry jumps up way too fast in you.</p>
<p>Tubbo seemed off put by that, scratching his head, hair getting fluffed up enough that you caught sight of two little nubs, horns more specifically.</p>
<p>That- that's pretty cute. He's quite literally a kid. Or maybe he's a sheep hybrid?? Now you were just flat out curious. You held your tongue to let him answer your first question.</p>
<p>"Uhh- at times?? If he wonders where I'm at?" He sounded unsure.</p>
<p>"Tubbo's a strong man, just like me." Tommy cut in, sounding incredible proud of the both of them, "He's the man on the inside- the cake- the imposter-"</p>
<p>Tubbo laughed, which seemed to be Tommy's goal, cause he just gave him a big grin and stopped listing things off.</p>
<p>"Well if your good with it, I'm good with it too- be safe okay." You absentmindedly sniffed, standing up  and stretching.</p>
<p>You figured you had better go do some things before the day ended. Wouldn't want the day to be a total waste.</p>
<p>"Before I leave, can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"Are you a goat or a ram?"</p>
<p>Tubbo gave you a long look. Then looked at the ceiling, and then the floor.</p>
<p>He-</p>
<p>He looked like he had no idea.</p>
<p>When he finally seemed to come to a conclusion, he looked up at you and just... shrugged.</p>
<p>"Ya know- I never really thought about it."</p>
<p>"I bet he's a bitch."</p>
<p>All of you looked at Tommy, who was making his face as stone cold as he could.</p>
<p>"Anyways- bye-" You started, taking the first step and immediately getting cut off by Tommy.</p>
<p>"Pfft- nonono no- stay-" He wheezed out, strangled laughs almost squeaking, "I wanted to show you and Tubbo something-"</p>
<p>You rose an eyebrow masking your grin by looking solely at Tubbo and strutting between the both of them to get to the steps.</p>
<p>"Please wait-" another jumbled laugh, "Its very important-"</p>
<p>Stopping at the base of the stairs, you titled your body in his direction.</p>
<p>"Alright bet. It better be interesting."</p>
<p>Tommy laughed a bit more before looking at Tubbo and nudging him with his elbow, "This is where all of my hard work has been, all of my very good efforts for this revolution, were poured into stealing this."</p>
<p>"A weapon??" Tubbo went wide eyed, to which Tommy shook his head.</p>
<p>"No- what do you mean- don't interrupt me-"</p>
<p>"Sorry-"</p>
<p>Tommy looked back at you before smirking and lifting what he was hiding into the air for everyone to see.</p>
<p>"Is that..?" Tubbo started, a smile cracking onto his face.</p>
<p>"Tommy did you really..." God you were going to die one of these days to this kids antics.</p>
<p>"That's right folks- I stole the big man's razor."</p>
<p>Lo and behold, all of you were looking at a literal razor. For shaving.</p>
<p>Tubbo slapped his hand on his forehead, "Oh God, Schlatt is gonna be so mad when his finds out his razor is gone-"</p>
<p>Tommy just kept maniacally laughing, even while Tubbo looked on in slight horror and amusement.</p>
<p>So much chaos-</p>
<p>You had no idea what to say or do to make the situation better. So you decided to let them carry on with their antics, plopping a hand on Tommy's head and ruffling it, "Good job kid- I'm off-"</p>
<p>"Gods- I'm not a kid- I'm a bloody man-" he lifted the razor up into the air, "A man who stole another, lesser man's, razor-"</p>
<p>You just laughed, waving to Tubbo as he tried yoinking the razor from Tommy. Which failed.</p>
<p>All Tommy did was raise it higher muttering (yelling) a, "Get off me Tubs-"</p>
<p>Jeez- what a pair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You've met the Tubbs, and Techno made you a heckin armor set even though you don't really need it-</p>
<p>things to do, kids to jumpkick- lets get this ball rolling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. When is this Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader doesn't get to go to the festival </p><p>Reader has to deal with the consequences regardless</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you came out of the mines, you realized just how easy it was to loose yourself in a menial task.</p><p>Usually you'd look at your watch to keep track of time, but for once in your life you weren't trying to get back home on time.</p><p>It was just you, the stones, and every hefty swing of your pickaxe.</p><p>The only thing that made you finally come out, the thing that reminded you that, 'oh yeah, everything still exists' was a buzz from the communicator in your pocket.</p><p>A message from Wilbur.</p><p>'Heading to the festival- you coming?'</p><p>It took you a brief glance and you were already confused by the message, but regardless, started heading back to base.</p><p>About five minutes later, he sent you another private message saying, 'We're gonna leave without you, gotta be there on time.'</p><p>But you just kept chugging, reaching the ravine to find it completely empty.</p><p>Which left you to sit down, and contemplate to yourself.</p><p>What festival??</p><p>Why had no one told you about this festival? Was it important??</p><p>Did they really go over this the one day you were gone for longer then a day??</p><p>It took an immense amount of effort to calm yourself, making tea, drinking the entire kettle, wringing your hands and waiting on the chest at the base of the steps.</p><p>A terrible feeling had settled into your gut, and you couldn't stop thumbing over your pocket watch. Your stare settled on your arm. Where your lines should be underneath your sleeve, yet none were there.</p><p>This festival was was just wrong.</p><p>You had to assume it was at 'Manberg.</p><p>And everything at 'Manberg stressed you out.</p><p>So you waited.</p><p>Just as anxious, as when you first sat down. </p><p>Completely ready for something horrible to be buzzed to your communicator.</p><p>And your suspicions were confirmed when a group of familiar people could be heard yelling at the top of the steps, clearly in the enclosed dirt room, and clearly, very very distraught about something.</p><p>What the fuck happened.</p><p>You lurched to your feet half running up the steps and completely stopping when they started coming down the steps.</p><p>You were instantly met with Tubbo.</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>What happened.</p><p>His entire right side of his face looked like it had been blown clean off. The scar that sat there was completely healed, spanning from his right temple, part of his eye, and down almost to his jaw.</p><p>You had your hands on his face before you could stop yourself, staring directly into his eyes and completely tuning out all the yelling that was happening.</p><p>"Are you alright?" You whispered, frantically searching this poor kids face for any emotion you could. </p><p>"I think? I've still got both eyes right?"</p><p>"Come here." Without any farther knowledge, you grabbed his hand and led him all the way down the steps to your little nook table, forcing him to sit and immediately starting to set some water to boil.</p><p>It was the only thing you could think to do.</p><p>The group followed with you, still yelling, and arguing, discourse sowed between specifically Tommy and Techno for a reason you didn't have the patience to know.</p><p>Wilbur wasn't cutting in- he wasn't at all trying to stop them from yelling.</p><p>He honestly seemed to enjoy it.</p><p>Spurring the both of them on, farther and farther, before suggesting they have a fight in a pit, and all at once they both just agreed- spiteful about something.</p><p>It clearly had to do with Techno, because when Wilbur asked Tubbo if he held Techno accountable he just said, 'no not really.' And kept sitting at the table, grabbing at the handle on the cup you passed to him.</p><p>Then he got asked to say he hated Techno, and he agreed, but not at all in a venomous way- it was just Tubbo being a yes man, and saying yeah to everything they threw his way.</p><p>Tubbo wasn't effected, but he clearly died. An injury like that doesn't just happen and heal instantly. </p><p>Today he died. For something Tommy blamed Techno for.</p><p>You wished they would stop tearing at each other's throats for five seconds to fill you in, but they wouldn't, and Tubbo wouldn't speak because they kept asking him questions about Techno's integrity.</p><p>Techno kept saying things about pure pressure, and too big of a fight, and Tommy kept yelling about how he killed him, and all you wanted was calm reasonable answers to understand exactly what happened, but they were already climbing into the pit.</p><p>"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Was what Techno said before the fight, and Tommy confirmed it, looking at Tubbo, saying very firmly that he was going to do this for him.</p><p>Your table was abandoned in favor of watching, both by you and Tubbo, and there was some random person down here you didn't quite know, and she was watching too, and of course Techno beat Tommy- he's tall, but scrawny and not trained for war like Techno is.</p><p>They climbed out of the pit, Tommy's face sporting several forming bruises and a busted lip, whereas Techno only had a few scuff marks on his clothes.</p><p>It was rough, and brutal, and exactly what you expected out of a fight like that.</p><p>You eyed the scuffed areas on Tommy's face, blue eyes meeting your own worry filled ones.</p><p>He looks so distressed, and you hated that.</p><p>So you sat him down at your table too, setting a cup up for him. Just you, and two kids, and a random lady, all of which were silent as Wilbur and Techno started discussing things you had never heard of.</p><p>"I'm honestly happy with how things turned out today-" Wilbur grinned looking at Techno solely, and Tommy flinched at what he said, "The bombs are still there as far as I can tell, just gotta make a new button thing."</p><p>B o m b s?</p><p>What?</p><p>"Techno you have any withers to pop in there when the explosion goes off?"</p><p>Techno gave Wilbur an equally wolfish grin, "Ohhh- I have got some ideas for destroying 'Manberg."</p><p>"Tubbo-" Tommy said.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"This is not right."</p><p>Tubbo finally seemed disturbed, finally.  Only at the mention of blowing up 'Manberg completely, and finally, after Tommy stated it out loud for him to hear.</p><p>Tubbo shot a look to Tommy, exasperated and wide eyed, "They are crazy." He whispered.</p><p>Tommy watched him carefully as his friend whispered it again, "They are crazy."</p><p>"They are crazy." Tommy nodded. His voice sounded sure of that, remnants of all the yelling leaving his voice scratchy and sad sounding.</p><p>The new person who was here didn't sit, but she heard the conversation. If her worried stare in Wilbur's direction was anything to go by.</p><p>She stared at him even as he left, our fearless leader trotting up the steps to work on plans.</p><p>Which left Techno in the ravine, facing four people who didn't immediately agree with nuking something sky high.</p><p>True, you could care less about 'Manberg, but blowing it up just sounded excessive.</p><p>"Techno- you killed him man." Tommy spoke, looking up at Techno, who gave him a glance, "You betrayed us-"</p><p>"Stays in the pit." </p><p>"It wasn't in the pit man! It was in front of everyone, and you killed him!" Tommy's voice sounded so unnecessarily stressed and it confused you to no end.</p><p>Before anyone else could say anything you cut, voice confused and small, but noticeably coiled, "Did you really kill him...?"</p><p>Finally Techno seemed to pause, looking to you with his chilling bone mask. </p><p>He seemed to consider something I his head- </p><p>To answer you, with hopefully a reasonable answer, because that's all you wanted.</p><p>Just as he went to speak Tommy looked you dead in the eyes and said, "I watched him blow up my friend with a rocket- he bloody killed him- and there are no excuses he can say to make up for that." </p><p>"Stays in the pit."</p><p>Tommy whipped his head to look at Techno, "It wasn't IN THE PIT- this isn't about the pit! That didn't resolve our conflict!"</p><p>The look Techno shot Tommy was intense, mask looking down at Tommy, a single fist clenching.</p><p>"Tommy the thing is, you're using words, but the thing about this world Tommy," Techno straightened his back. This is truly what Techno believed, his entire stance confirmed that, "is that the only universal language is violence. And we've spoken that language."</p><p>With that said, Techno left the ravine in a huff, probably to prepare- because Techno always prepares, and always works to gather stronger and stronger things.</p><p>You let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>This...</p><p>How did you get caught up in so much drama?</p><p>This is what you get for deciding to not be a loner.</p><p>Glancing over at Tommy, and his bruising cheeks, and busted lip, you sigh again, standing up from your seat and heading to your nooks cabinets.</p><p>You rustled around in there, everyone silent as everything that happened sunk in.</p><p>Grabbing ointment, you walked back over to the table setting it down in front of the blond boy, "This'll ease the pain. It numbs skin."</p><p>The girl still standing around looked at you, as did Tubbo, and Tommy.</p><p>"...thanks..." Tommy muttered.</p><p>You couldn't take the atmosphere anymore.</p><p>You needed space.</p><p>So you did the reasonable thing and left the ravine as well.</p><p>Leaving those three to sit at your table.</p><p>You needed to just- think about things- gather your thoughts into a tight bundle and understand where everyone was coming from.</p><p>So you wandered beyond the borders, farther and farther away from Pogtopia, and 'Manberg, and the Dream SMP.</p><p>To think. </p><p>And you really didn't mean to go into the nether, but when you saw a portal in the distance you walked right in, wandering even further into the comfort of the heat.</p><p>This heat was were you used to live.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay here a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big o o f</p><p>Reader hates conflict</p><p>Reader wants a quick breather in a place that doesn't have conflict</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Funny Meeting You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream D R E A M D R E AM  D REAM  E N C O U N T E R</p>
<p>AND </p>
<p>THE BIRD BOY</p>
<p>AND THE PINKED HAIRED WARRIOR HIMSELF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To think you still took comfort in the nether, despite it feeling the farthest thing from homely.</p>
<p>You curled yourself into the netherack, extremely far from any and all civilization, trying to ignore that your brother was still living here, even farther from where you were now, with just as much anger for you as when you first left.</p>
<p>If anything, you were trying to ignore everything in life.</p>
<p>There was no drama about murder, there was no drama with your only living family member, there was no deeply guilty feeling in you for leaving Tommy and Tubbo in the ravine to sort things by themselves. </p>
<p>Just you and this nice warm netherack.</p>
<p>You loved warm things.</p>
<p>Warm things brought back so many happy memories, of family, and life- </p>
<p>Happiness in its purest form- happiness that you could only look back at with a melancholic gaze.</p>
<p>But even with how nice it was, you finally came to after sitting there for so long, dragging your mind out of memories and into the present.</p>
<p>This was not a happy time.</p>
<p>Shuffling out of your curled position, you looked out over the wasteland of red. </p>
<p>You thought about how you should probably go back. </p>
<p>How you should try to do damage control.</p>
<p>Wilbur, as far as you were concerned, didn't trust anyone anymore. So that was a thing.</p>
<p>You didn't know how to fix that, but you figured you could try. If not for you then for Tommy, because Tommy seemed to look up to him.</p>
<p>You heaved another shaky sigh, focusing on netherack in the distance, letting the red color mesh together in your eyes.</p>
<p>Red, and red, and red... and... green...?</p>
<p>A figure was approaching you from the distance.</p>
<p>Oh God.</p>
<p>Not a person already- </p>
<p>You had barely even decided to get up, and yet drama was already close at your heels.</p>
<p>The closer the figure got, the farther dread dropped in you.</p>
<p>White mask.</p>
<p>Smiley face, netherite armor shimmering with enchantments in the same manner as their axe.</p>
<p>The figure came within five feet of you, looking down at your position on the floor. </p>
<p>Their own self-superiority radiated off their being, making you wince in disgust.</p>
<p>"Dream." You said, refusing to stand up, because standing up meant acknowledging him with respect, and that was the last thing you would give him.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)."</p>
<p>You nearly scowled out him, reigning in your facial expression the best you could, "Funny meeting you way out here."</p>
<p>How he knew where you were was the real question.</p>
<p>How did he find you, all the way out here in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>A silence passed you both, Dream staring deeply at you.</p>
<p>"You know, it's a shame you're so neutral."</p>
<p>You frowned at him.</p>
<p>What was that supposed to mean. Was it bad to avoid conflict? To not want to kill people for something or another like every other side in this land seems to want?</p>
<p>Dream tilted his head and shrugged, "If you had something to fight for you'd be an asset to have."</p>
<p>You tried to hide just how much his words effected you.</p>
<p>What did he know...</p>
<p>He couldn't know that much about you, because you don't tell anyone anything. But the feeling in your gut at the way his body lingered above you told a thousand times over that he did.</p>
<p>Across from you, Dream laughed, an emotionless and empty laugh that sounded like nothing but noise to fill in for the fact that you weren't speaking.</p>
<p>He took a step closer.</p>
<p>"Let's test something, shall we?"</p>
<p>With no warning, his axe raised, dropping down and straight through your head.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>Silence, no sounds-</p>
<p>No breathing, no thoughts-</p>
<p>It always felt that way-</p>
<p>Until breath spiked back into you, </p>
<p>Deep breath in- </p>
<p>One </p>
<p>Two </p>
<p>Three</p>
<p>Deep breathe out-</p>
<p>One-</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>Three.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>You were breathing, and you were alive-</p>
<p>And Dream was still here in the nether with you.</p>
<p>Snapping your eyes open, you pushed yourself off the ground, looking up at Dream, who instead of standing was crouched just in front of you.</p>
<p>He moved while you were out.</p>
<p>"Hmm- just as I thought." He hummed. Satisfied, happy with himself. </p>
<p>You scrambled to back away from him, but all he did was latch his hand onto your forearm, forcing you to stay crouched with him.</p>
<p>The cold cut of the axe lingered on your head, sending a chill down your spine even with the heat of the nether licking at you.</p>
<p>He just killed you- he knows- he completely and utterly knows, and you knew you had a terrible feeling about him.</p>
<p>With a harsh tug, he pulled your sleeve up, staring at where your lines should have been, and thumbing over the skin just to confirm that they weren't there.</p>
<p>"It's interesting to see a body struggle that much to put itself back together." He muttered, smiling mask tilting to look you in the face. A shadow was cast over it and you flinched when he laughed again, "Flesh and sinew, rethreading each other-"</p>
<p>He lifted a hand to breifly thumb over where his axe hit you, and you couldn't help another flinch from coming out.</p>
<p>Abruptly, he released you, standing up and dusting himself off. </p>
<p>"Who. Told. You." Your voice alone was tinged with venom, much less your face. The way your eyebrows furrowed were telling of wrath.</p>
<p>He wasn't scared though.</p>
<p>He almost looked amused with how much spite leaked off your face.</p>
<p>"That's for me to know, and you to find out."</p>
<p>Without farther ado, he grabbed his axe from off his back, looking down at you, with another sly tilt of his head.</p>
<p>"Just wait until I learn how to kill you."</p>
<p>His arms slung back, axe poised...</p>
<p>And...</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Another blanket of darkness was pulled over your head.</p>
<p>And this time, when breath was heaved back into your lungs, there was no Dream crouching there.</p>
<p>Fear pooled into your head, and you stood.</p>
<p>You couldn't keep pretending that everything was fine.</p>
<p>You needed to go back home and forge your own safe place for yourself.</p>
<p>Dream would never give you any rest.</p>
<p>Anyone who's knows will never give you rest.</p>
<p>So you started the journey back, climbing over field and field of netherack, leaving the portal and trekking all the way back to the ravine. Through the dirt entrance as always.</p>
<p>When you came down the steps, Tommy was there, sitting on a chest. You were devoid of emotion, even when he looked up at you with worried eyes.</p>
<p>Your head was clouded over with thoughts, viscious thoughts, that tore at you and forced you to drown in their void.</p>
<p>"You good there buddy?" He asked, watching you look away and not answer.</p>
<p>He went to put a hand on your shoulder, flinching when you made eye contact with him.</p>
<p>There was a brief moment of hesitation on his face as he looked at you. The worry and stress molding into a fear of you lashing out for showing vulnerability. </p>
<p>Despite the fear, he pulled you into a hug.</p>
<p>"I was waiting for you to get back."</p>
<p>You nodded. How sweet.</p>
<p>"Tubbo's sleeping right now. He can't go back to 'Manberg cause they all know he's a spy."</p>
<p>You nodded again, and Tommy went silent.</p>
<p>"Did something happen?" He hesitantly asked.</p>
<p>It took you by surprise.</p>
<p>Did you want him to know? About what Dream just did to you? </p>
<p>That Dream knows?</p>
<p>Did you want to pile more stress on to someone who shouldn't be this stressed in the first place?</p>
<p>You made your decision. </p>
<p>"No, nothing happened."</p>
<p>Your arms finally came up to return the hug.</p>
<p>This kid- </p>
<p>You didn't want him to know.</p>
<p>He was so prickly, but so raw with his emotions.</p>
<p>He used words because words are the only thing that he can use to let people understand him. Not violence, or fighting.</p>
<p>It was innocent in a way. Because most everyone does use violence as an answer.</p>
<p>Clutching the poor kid just a little closer, you patted his back, "Tommy- I want you to know that I've got your back."</p>
<p>It was Tommy's turn to nod.</p>
<p>A small nod. That followed with a slight sniffle. And then something wet drpping onto your shoulder.</p>
<p>No words this time. Even if that was what you knew was spinning around in his head so violently.</p>
<p>All you could do was pat a hand on his back as he silently sniffled to himself.</p>
<p>After a tense moment of hugging and sniffling, Tommy breathed out a sigh and muttered a, "You reek of smoke and ash." He took a moment to exaggeratedly sniff the air, "Eck- you nasty hoodlum."</p>
<p>You chuckled, and he softly laughed, because why not.</p>
<p>It was a reminder of reality. </p>
<p>With a final pat on the back, you released the hug.</p>
<p>"Come on." You said, "You need sleep."</p>
<p>"But Tubbo's in my bed."</p>
<p>"You can use mine, I don't care- you need sleep."</p>
<p>"But what about you?" </p>
<p>"I don't think I can sleep right now."</p>
<p>Tommy crossed his arms, opening his mouth for another retort before you completely cut him off, "Sleep. Now- before I deny you tea and coffee privileges."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, grumbling as he walked to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>That poor kid needs it.</p>
<p>Watching him vanish into the bedroom, you sigh, scratching at your scalp for a second before you meander over to your nook.</p>
<p>You didn't know what to do, so settled on sitting at the table again, tapping your fingers.</p>
<p>Dreading what Dream knew, hoping Wilbur wouldn't really go through with what he wanted to do. </p>
<p>You'd occasionally glance to your pocket watch, passively letting hours pass you by.</p>
<p>Late late night, possibly very early morning.</p>
<p>You waited there long enough for yet another figure to arrive within your field of view.</p>
<p>Down and down the ravine steps. </p>
<p>Head held high, crown even higher.</p>
<p>Techno paused when he saw you, taking a breath before brushing past you to go to the potatoe farm.</p>
<p>"Techno?" </p>
<p>Your call made him pause.</p>
<p>A single hand on the entrance into the farms, a single foot ready to walk.</p>
<p>"Can you..." he shifted, forcing his gaze even farther into the farm at the sound of your questioning voice, "Can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>He made no movements, his own voice doing little justice to assure you, "If it's about me being a murderer, and a betrayer, then no. I've been berated enough."</p>
<p>"No no- Techno, I don't want to berate you-" shuffling in your seat, you hesitantly stood, "I just... want to understand."</p>
<p>The hand he placed on the side of the doorway clenched, cold stone on warm flesh. His shoulders rose with tension, a thought, hesitation bordering him.</p>
<p>He glanced over his shoulder to you, torch light flickering across his mask.</p>
<p>"I want to know why." You settled with.</p>
<p>"I already told everybody. It was pure pressure." His hand clenched the doorway just a little harder, voice remaining devoid of any emotions as pure usual, "What do you expect someone to do when twenty to thirty guys look at you- and then tell you to shoot someone?" He still refused to completely turn around. Just his head tilted back to look at you.</p>
<p>"Do you not deal well with crowds?" The genuine tone of concern in your voice made him flinch.</p>
<p>"I-" a breath, "It's not the crowd-"</p>
<p>"Is it a specific person that makes you feel like that?" You take a few steps closer. At this point in time you feel you're treading on very dangerous ground.</p>
<p>He doesn't like being pried into.</p>
<p>He doesn't like to show weakness, or emotions, and yet with every question you've thrown at him you've tried to show him that... feeling things?</p>
<p>Being human?</p>
<p>It's okay to do.</p>
<p>You were poking- even when he previously told you not to in the nicest way he could. It was incredibly obvious he was off put by your current questions.</p>
<p>Dangerous indeed.</p>
<p>"...It-"</p>
<p>He shook off his shakiness and turned his head back to face the farm with a steeled resolve, "You're prying right now."</p>
<p>"I am." You agreed.</p>
<p>"You keep prying. Why."</p>
<p>"Because I <em>want</em> to understand."</p>
<p>With a gruff tilt of his body he looked you head on and finally gave ground, "I hear voices in my head." Fustration.</p>
<p>You stared at him. The new information sunk into your head.</p>
<p>He- he heard voices.</p>
<p>Your mind raced with thoughts, of what the voices could be telling him- how they sounded, who they embodied- </p>
<p>You withheld yourself in favor of listening.</p>
<p>"When I said-.. when I said peer pressured- it was them. It wasn't Schlatt- all he did was put the idea in their heads." He sounded just as monotone as he always was. If only the slightest bit melancholic.</p>
<p>You kept staring at him, taking in the mask, the quiver of his hands, the coiled and tense energy vibrating beneath his skin.</p>
<p>Once again you became very aware that this was dangerous ground to tread. You weren't sure how to proceed.</p>
<p>Neither was he. The intense look he shot you from the doorway made you want to retreat, but you fought that instinct in favor of taking another step.</p>
<p>"Do they speak to you often?"</p>
<p>"Every hour of every day."</p>
<p>"That must be hard."</p>
<p>A breath came out of him and his shoulder slumped.</p>
<p>He didn't respond. Only blankly looking at you with his mask.</p>
<p>You held your breath in fear of scaring him off.</p>
<p>"I... have to go farm my potatoes." He said. </p>
<p>Your held breath was for nothing. He was leaving the conversation. </p>
<p>His statement was spoke with a finality, a strange and half rejected tone of voice.</p>
<p>Almost like he regretted telling you.</p>
<p>Almost like he regretted letting someone know he had a weakness.</p>
<p>You watched him stalk off to his potatoe farm.</p>
<p>It's rough.</p>
<p>It's rough to try to understand someone who doesn't want to be understood.</p>
<p>It's rough to <em>want</em> to understand someone who doesn't want to be understood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp </p>
<p>That uh</p>
<p>That happened</p>
<p>Techno continues to turtle, and reader cares too much about people</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Can We Enjoy a Moment of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nice convo</p><p>All of a sudden </p><p>S t r e s s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno and Wilbur started drifting from you after the fiasco during the festival.</p><p>Wilbur incredibly so, and you're not entirely sure why. Something about a button being missing? Someone betrayed him before? You couldn't say, you don't know him well enough.</p><p>He centered his conversations with Techno and Tommy, one of which started avoiding you as well. You can guess which one.</p><p>For the most part, it was you, Tubbo, Tommy, and occasionally Niki hanging around.</p><p>Niki seemed nice. You liked her. Seemed tired and worried a lot, but you weren't any better. She didn't live inside the base like the rest of you, but she visited to help around.</p><p>So after a few days of radio static and wary conversations of what Wilbur was planning to do, you were sitting at your nook. Tubbo was sitting across from you, humming some random tune and fiddling with a sheild. Tommy was somewhere in the ravine messing around. "Decorating" he calls it. Decorating before Wilbur gets back to stop him. Little gremlin.</p><p>All in all, everyone was doing their own odds and ends things.</p><p>So imagine your surprise when Tommy shouts from the other end of the ravine, racing down the stone and practically slamming his hands onto the table.</p><p>"BOYS-"</p><p>"Holy-" You barely started to speak when his yelling continued.</p><p>"GUESS WHAT BOIS-"</p><p>"What?" Tubbo asked, not at all phased with how loud Tommy was being.</p><p>"MA WINGS JUST GOT ANOTHER TWO INCHES LONGER-"</p><p>Without warning Tommy turned around, shrugging up his shirt to show the little downy covered wings.</p><p>True to his word they looked bigger. Kinda. Definitely still small. And definitely funny to think about the fact that Tommy probably measured them daily to notice a two inch difference.</p><p>"Thats neat." You said, taking a sip of your tea to hide the your smile. He would throw a tantrum if he knew you found it amusing.</p><p>Tubbo didn't bother hiding his grin though, "Yeah man- that's pretty 'neat'."</p><p>Tommy scoffed, crossing his arms, "I think I can proudly say I'm going to outgrow you."</p><p>"Chicken." Tubbo chirped. </p><p>"Baby man-" Tommy all but shouted.</p><p>"Chicken wing."</p><p>"TINY BABY MAN."</p><p>Taking another slurp of your tea you grinned into your cup. These kids. So help you, they're gonna be the death of you. They're arguing was incredibly loud- (cough- Tommy- cough) but amusing all the same.</p><p>Tubbo held up a hand when Tommy started chanting baby man, "Wait wait wait- hold up- why are we fighting each other when we're clearly gonna outgrow (Y/N)?"</p><p>Tommy pursed his lips, slowly turning to look at you, innocently drinking your tea and trying your best to not look suspicious. </p><p>"You know- I would agree with you Tubbo, my pal- but (Y/N)'s a bloody hybrid too." He held a hand on his chin, "Unless your already fully grown and you're just an average smuck?"</p><p>You huffed a laugh. Yeah, no. Tommy saw you die already. He knows somethings off about you. You aren't gonna bring that up though, and settle for, "I'm bigger then all of you. That's all your getting out of me."</p><p>"AAARRhgh- come on man- I want the gossip-" Tommy held his stiff hands up in the air.</p><p>"Am I missing something?" Tubbo chirped, looking between the two of you.</p><p>"Yes, Tubs, yes you are." Tommy jabbed a finger in your direction, "That bitch won't tell me what hybrid she is."</p><p>Not a hybrid. He knows this. And you know he's trying to goad you into correcting him for saying false information. </p><p>You shrugged, "Oh well- too bad so sad- you'll never know." Que another sip of tea.</p><p>"AaRrgh- come onnnn-" Tommy glared in your direction, "You know what I am, and we both kinda know what Tubs is, it's common courtesy for you to share with the class."</p><p>Tubbo jumped in and said to Tommy, "Well we know she's the shifting kind- if 'bigger then all of us' is anything."</p><p>"OHH- You're right Tubbo- see I knew having you around would benefit me!" You choked on your tea with a laugh when Tubbo crossed his arms at Tommy's comment.</p><p>With a finger pointed at you, Tommy proudly declared, "You're a shifter- Like the Blade!"</p><p>"Who's like me?"</p><p>Everyone's heads snapped up to look at the staircase.</p><p>Techno stood perched at the top, a bag stuffed to its absolute fullest with materials. The sword hanging at his hips was bloody.</p><p>A sudden stillness enveloped the air. After days of avoiding base, and days of radio static, he finally touched down at home base, and the tension was.. thick.</p><p>You could almost visibly see everyone's mood regress. A little less cheerful- a little more reserved. A little more scared, and a little less comfortable. The same atmosphere Wilbur brought into a room.</p><p>"(Y/N) is." Tommy piped up- any glint of uncomfortableness being washed away. You watched his facade cover it up, a slow start of gears chugging up to cover his real face. He was still angry about what happened to Tubbo.</p><p>Techno shot a quick look to you, to which he flinched when your eyes were looking right at him.</p><p>"Mm- okay." Voice monotone, he shuffled down the rest of the steps, and started sorting things through the chests. </p><p>Tommy finally took a seat, on your left, and technically Tubbo's right.</p><p>Tommy squinted at you, "So all we know right now is that you're a shifter- and you're from the nether. I think we've narrowed it down quite well if I do say so." Out of no where, Tommy slammed a paper on the table.</p><p>"Tub, quill?" Tommy nudged his buddy in the ribs.</p><p>"Uuh- maybe." He dug around in his pockets for a moment, "Nope. Why would I even carry a quill around?"</p><p>"Because you were a secretary? Jeez I don't know man-" Tommy deadpanned at him before crumbling up the paper and throwing it at Tubbo's head (to which he protested), "Alright- we'll have to keep the notes in our big ol' noggin's-"</p><p>"What are you children even doing?" Techno questioned,  stuffing an unholy amount of coal into the chest he was at.</p><p>You nearly forgot he was in the same room with how quiet he was.</p><p>The blood on his sword dripped onto the floor, very audible in the silence.</p><p>"Nothing for you to know mister Blade- this is a me and Tubbo mystery only."</p><p>Techno leveled Tommy with a blank look, before shutting the chest and going, "And now just to spite you I'm gonna listen in on this convo."</p><p>Techno dropped his bag on the floor next to the chest and gracefully strut over, pulling a seat out and flopping down on the last available seat. </p><p>Right next to you- left of Tubbo, across from Tommy- and surrounded by people he had unresolved tension with. How brave. </p><p>He pushed his hair behind his back, the pink hair was still shaggy and unbrushed, and still in a braid like how you last saw it.</p><p>With a huff, Tommy gave him a glare. You could see him getting worked up. What would normally be a lighthearted joke between the group was clearly taken more seriously.</p><p>Unprompted, Tommy looked to you and jabbed his thumb Techno's way, "You're definitely not a piglin- if you were you'd be just as meat-headed and stubborn as Techno."</p><p>Techno threw his hands in the air with a counter, "Alright- says the kid who rifles through everyone stuff the minute they take their eyes off him."</p><p>"Your still salty about that? It was for a good cause man." Tommy groaned.</p><p>"Stealing Schlatt's razor doesn't justify wrecking the organization of my potion chests."</p><p>"Guys-" Tubbo tried piping in, but was completely ignored.</p><p>With a squeal of your chairs legs against the stone floor, you stood up.</p><p>This- this was the kinda stuff you wanted to avoid. Dumb arguments, that lead into even bigger fights.</p><p>You didn't dare leave the ravine in fear of Dream popping up out of nowhere, but you couldn't take the toxicity.</p><p>You needed fresh air, but leaving didn't feel any fresher. </p><p>Almost calmly you took in the sight of your palms pressed against the wood of the table.</p><p>Why did you even take Wilbur's offer.</p><p>Were you leaning on the table?</p><p>When did it get so quiet?</p><p>"(Y/N)?" You didn't know who said that, but it echoed throughout the static in your mind.</p><p>With a start, you realized everyone's eyes were on you.</p><p>Even Techno's. And he seemed the most hesitant out of all of them to do so. </p><p>"Sorry. I just-" you backed away from the table, taking in a deep breath like even just a few steps away the air was fresher, "I need space."</p><p>Walking away, you contemplated leaving again.</p><p>Running away to just rest before coming back. But again- why do that with so many threats around.</p><p>Instead, you settled for just heading off into one of the mines connected to the ravine. </p><p>Maybe mining would help you stop worrying.</p><p>Just as you were leaving you heard Tommy yell something at Techno before storming off himself, up the steps. If Tubbo's confused noises were anything, he probably dragged the horned boy along as well.</p><p>Out of sight, out of mind. You forcefully repeated to yourself. Fists clenched, eyes squinted.</p><p>Out of sight, out of mind.</p><p>Out of sight.</p><p>Out of mind.</p><p>Just like Wilbur. </p><p>Just like Dream.</p><p>And certainly just like your brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader really hate negative energy</p><p>Really bad.</p><p>Too much negative energy in the past</p><p> </p><p>Also- GOT SOME MORE CHAPPIES FOR YOU ALL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Awkward Duckling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh my</p>
<p>😳🤫👀</p>
<p>Technotough... is</p>
<p>....technosoft????</p>
<p>Or reader stubborn....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you went down in the mines, you were expecting to be alone with your thoughts. </p>
<p>And you were, for a good five minutes, before someone else shuffled down the winding stone steps.</p>
<p>The pink hair was tell tale to who it was, as was the mask, and to your chagrin, Techno started following you around in the mines, unprompted, and ducking his head to fit in the smaller sized holes you had dug.</p>
<p>You didn't say anything to him when he first arrived. </p>
<p>He didn't say anything either.</p>
<p>So you both just silently walked in each other's presence. Techno watching, and occasionally digging the ceiling out a bit more to accommodate for his height.</p>
<p>You focused solely on mining, digging and digging, and stuffing every material you found into your bag.</p>
<p>It was very distracting to feel his looming presence behind you, but you sucked it up. </p>
<p>You didn't feel like talking.</p>
<p>Flicking your head backwards you glanced at him. Mask covering his face and leaving him unreadable.</p>
<p>The eery torch lights that lit up the tunnel did nothing to make the area feel like anything other then dark and dreary.</p>
<p>Huffing, you turned back around and kept mining. </p>
<p>Mining and mining, until your pickaxe just kinda- snapped.</p>
<p>It was iron- so it was expected. But you grunted in disappointment when you looked down at the snapped peice of pickaxe.</p>
<p>You had to head back to grab another, because dumb you decided to only bring one pick.</p>
<p>Looking at the way back was impossible though. Technoblade's figure filled the hallway, and was very conveniently in the way. You glanced at him and did the reasonable thing.</p>
<p>You went head first into the side of his cape to try and worm your way past.</p>
<p>"Heh..?" Techno let out a noise of surprise, jumping at the contact- before pulling himself to the side as much as he could to let you pass.</p>
<p>You took a step past him struggling to get his cape off you.</p>
<p>That ended in you walking, cape on top of your head, and your continued walking until it dropped off of you, not at all stopping for a second to see what Techno was doing.</p>
<p>Your mission was mining. Your objective was to stop your negative thoughts.</p>
<p>You couldn't wait around for Techno to be a roadblock. </p>
<p>The footsteps behind you told you he was back to following, and you could only struggle to not roll your eyes.</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>He could waste time down here if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Back at the beginning of the mine, you dug around in a chest, grabbing several pickaxes, and chugging right back into the stone hallway.</p>
<p>Techno had room this time, and gracefully moved his figure of the way to let you steam roll through.</p>
<p>More mining happened, farther and farther, until one of your pickaxes snapped, just like the last one.</p>
<p>And then another one snapped. </p>
<p>And a third. </p>
<p>Your bag was getting so full you threw out all the stone you got, and settled for only the important stuff.</p>
<p>And finally- after a good twenty to thirty minutes, your last pick snapped, and you dropped it on the floor to turn back around.</p>
<p>This time Techno realized what you were gonna do, and when you went to headbutt through the side of his cape, he held a hand there and caught your forehead with his hand.</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>His hand was so warm.</p>
<p>With a gentle push, he moved you back up straight and looked you dead on, "Rather then watch you run back the miles we just walked, I'm gonna spare you the trouble." The hand that wasn't still on your head pulled out a netherite pickaxe, "Here- use it, and you'd better give it back."</p>
<p>Rather then respond you squinted at him through the slits of his fingers, "Why is your hand so warm." Your mumbling lips brushed the calluses on his hands, rough skin retracting the moment you spoke.</p>
<p>His hand retreated like it had been burned and he held the pickaxe a little farther out for you to take, "You're very cold." Was his response.</p>
<p>When you didn't respond, he motioned to the pickaxe again, and you rolled your eyes before gently taking it from his hand.</p>
<p>Netherite was heavier then iron.</p>
<p>You should know that, but it was still a surprise when your hand dropped the moment Techno let go of the handle.</p>
<p>His lips pursed when he saw that and you could see him contemplating taking it back, but you waved a hand at him, "I'm good- just had to adjust."</p>
<p>"Uh huh. I believe you very much." </p>
<p>Huffing, you turn back and keep mining. </p>
<p>Turns out netherite was very efficient. That or the fact that it was enchanted made it crumble stone the minute it touched down.</p>
<p>"Thanks." You mumbled after absolutely decimating a good few yards of stone.</p>
<p>He just hummed at your thanks. Still following for God knows why, footfall after footfall, stone after stone, resources after resource.</p>
<p>It took even more mining for him to finally ask you something.</p>
<p>You grimaced the moment he opened his mouth.</p>
<p>And it wasn't that you didn't want to converse with him, but you definitely weren't in the right mindset for questions, and prayed to whatever god that you could give level headed answers the moment he said, "Y'know, your the one always asking me questions. I never ask you questions."</p>
<p>Pausing in your onslaught of stone murder, you don't look behind you to ask, "And?"</p>
<p>"I think I should ask you something."</p>
<p>"Okay...?" You draw out turning back around and digging again, letting him follow you as he talked.</p>
<p>"Well- my first question is what you think of anarchy."</p>
<p>Is this in reference to the fact that Wilbur wants to completely destroy 'Manberg?</p>
<p>If it is, you have a lot to say about that. </p>
<p>If it's about anarchy in theory, not as much.</p>
<p>"Well..." you started off, "Anarchy is definitely a good thought. Just being free- not really conforming to any sort of rules. I like it."</p>
<p>Techno went to say something but you continued.</p>
<p>"But I think completely eradicated a city off the map is very excessive. Why do it other then to kill people for the sake of killing?"</p>
<p>Whatever Techno was going to say didn't come out, and he instead went silent again.</p>
<p>Your answer sunk into the air.</p>
<p>"So your the kind of anarchist who just... doesnt want anything to do with anyone?"</p>
<p>You hummed. Pretty much.</p>
<p>"Yeah- I suppose. That's kinda what I was doing in my little cottage before everyone started wanting neutral people to choose sides."</p>
<p>Mining a bit farther, you paused, pulling the pickaxe firmly in you grip before continuing to mine.</p>
<p>"Why did you join then?"</p>
<p>"Lonely." Was all you replied with. </p>
<p>Techno was silent again, and it seemed to take a bit before he chugged back up with, "Interesting."</p>
<p>Interesting. What a thought.</p>
<p>Swinging the pickaxe down with a particularly hefty slam, you were met with blinding light.</p>
<p>The next peice of stone you smacked had lava directly under it, and without a thought you accidentally walked right into it.</p>
<p>Or well you would've. A hand lurched out, snatching you by the scruff of your shirt, one of your feet on firm stone, the other dipped into the lava.</p>
<p>Techno seemed to realize that fact, harshly tugging you backward to get your foot out of it. You fell into his chest, a bit disoriented from getting jerked around, but blearily looking down at your foot to see your shoe had burned off. As did your sock.</p>
<p>Great. </p>
<p>Now you'd have to get a new one.</p>
<p>"Heh...?" Techno looked down, clearly expecting a burning foot and melting skin, but flinched when you were completely fine.</p>
<p>"Tommy said your from the nether, right?"</p>
<p>"Uuh- yeah."</p>
<p>"Oh." Without farther ado, he set you on your own two feet, awkwardly shuffing back to where he used to be standing, "What are you?"</p>
<p>You just shot him a look.</p>
<p>You didn't want to disclose that, and he knew it.</p>
<p>Huffing at the look you gave him he shrugged and asked, "Why do you not want people to know what you are? Battle advantage?"  </p>
<p>"Personal reasons."</p>
<p>He grumbled at that, "I think I'm starting to see a pattern."</p>
<p>"Good for you." Turning back around, you hold his pickaxe out, "Here- I don't need your pickaxe."</p>
<p>Unsurely, he took it back, tucking it into his bag as efficiently as he could before giving you a long look, "You- you keep doing this thing that makes you very suspicious- the whole hide your past thing."</p>
<p>"And?" You rose an eyebrow, "You practically do the same thing, mister 'too cool for emotions'."</p>
<p>Both of you huffed at each other.</p>
<p>God's. Maybe you're more similar then you thought.</p>
<p>Stubborn- </p>
<p>Stubborn as all get out.</p>
<p>You couldn't take being here anymore, strutting forward to worm past him, but pausing when he moved to block your exit.</p>
<p>"I'm leaving. Move."</p>
<p>He didn't respond, skull mask's covered in the shadow you cast, heat from the lava blanketing your back.</p>
<p>"Are you dangerous?" He asked, completely serious, dead set.</p>
<p>"Move."</p>
<p>"... Everytime violence comes up you act like you've already experienced it." His figure puffed up a bit more, "Are you dangerous."</p>
<p>"If you don't move I will hug you."</p>
<p>Any sort of shifting his figure had been doing completely halted, "Heh..?"</p>
<p>"You heard me. I will hug you, you animotophobia bearing prick-"</p>
<p>He didn't say anything, and he didn't move either, so you lurched forward and firmly wrapped your arms around his abdomen, his arms left out of the hug and left to stay awkwardly stiff in the air.</p>
<p>"Uuh-"</p>
<p>"Let me through- or I won't move."</p>
<p>"UUUUuuuUhh-"</p>
<p>The vibrations of his voice resounded against his chest, and you practically sunk into just how warm he was.</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>Was he supposed to be this warm?</p>
<p>You were supposed to be threatening him with this hug, not sinking into it.</p>
<p>He was so unbelievably stiff in your arms, and he was so settled on hating sentimental stuff that he just- didn't at all react to you- still looking down at you with his teeth clenched.</p>
<p>Contrary to what you thought, and contrary to his own thoughts- the voices in his head were running circles- so unbelievably loud, and shouting demands directly in his ear.</p>
<p>TECHNOSOFT TECHNOSOFT TECHNOSOFT</p>
<p>THEY'RE HUGGING- </p>
<p>WHAT A SIMP</p>
<p>SIMP SIMP</p>
<p>E</p>
<p>SIMP</p>
<p>He couldn't hear anything other then the voices, he had to fight so hard just to focus his vision and take in your smaller figure nestled at the base of his chest. Your burning eyes looked up at him and said something else but he couldn't focus.</p>
<p>SIMP</p>
<p>HUG HER BACK- </p>
<p>HUG HUG</p>
<p>EEEE</p>
<p>How hard would you have to squeeze her to kill her?</p>
<p>WRAP HER IN YOUR CAPE AND PRETEND SHE'S BATMAN</p>
<p>MMMM HUG</p>
<p>FUCKING HUG HER- BURY HER</p>
<p>IS SHE TECHNOSOFT'S HUG BUDDY??</p>
<p>"So help me Techno." You growl, and his hands twitch, still awkwardly being held out in the air.</p>
<p>The shifting of your figure wrapping tighter around him snapped him back into the moment, "If you don't let me pass, I'm gonna start asking you how your day was."</p>
<p>At that- he couldn't help but laugh, a half strangled one that fought between being embarrassed and the fact that you were poking him for being so closed off-</p>
<p>His laugh surprised you, any seriousness melting away as the laugh in his chest rumbled under you.</p>
<p>With a swoop of his hands, he awkwardly half wrapped his hands around you before giving you a squeeze and saying, "Whatever- keep your lore a secret."</p>
<p>He released, you released, and you scrambled to get past him- completely and utterly shook by the fact that you just threatened Techno with a hug- to which you then followed through with, to which Techno returned and then dropped trying to interrogate you.</p>
<p>What- the actual fuck.</p>
<p>Your face was burning for absolutely no reason- and you can't belive you just- sunk into that hug for no reason?? Like genuinely started it as a threat and then- was completely ready to just stay there??</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>Grabbing your pocket watch, you looked at the time- taken aback by how late it was- you spent your entire day down here. And your night too apparently. </p>
<p>It was early morning- and people would be waking up in an hour or two.</p>
<p>Shit...</p>
<p>Rushing back upstairs- you failed to really take in Techno. Who was still standing where he let you pass, ears burning up and voices screeching in his head.</p>
<p>Too many voices.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader just gave him his first hug.</p>
<p>As a threat.</p>
<p>Haha.</p>
<p>One day.</p>
<p>One day there will be a mutual 'I'm sinking into this- <em>fuck</em>' hug</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Adult Napped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well-</p>
<p>Tommy makes an effort to cheer ya up</p>
<p>With an invite to a classic </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>°◇ tommy adventure ◇°</em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day of Pogtopia. Another day where you were supposed to be getting up to make your warm drink. Where you were supposed to be contributing to the cause.</p>
<p>It was the day after you hugged Techno.</p>
<p>A flush nearly passed your face and you immediately dropped the thought.</p>
<p>This wasn't a day after a nice hug.</p>
<p>This was the day after everyone was sitting at your little table and arguing. </p>
<p>Arguing. Eck.</p>
<p>Everything was turning into a huge pattern, and you felt sick with how suffocating it was starting to be.</p>
<p>So being the reasonable person you are, you decided to sleep in. Because only getting an hour of sleep was not at all doable for you. You needed all the sleep you could.</p>
<p>Even if that meant no calming hot drinks.</p>
<p>Because maybe that'll solve your problems.</p>
<p>Instead of peacefulness though you get half woken up by Tommy pestering you. </p>
<p>A whisper first. One you don't at all hear, but somewhere vaguely in the back of your head your conscious self twitches.</p>
<p>Next a louder voice- one that again you refused to hear.</p>
<p>Then the shaking started- Two hands on your shoulder, shaking you back and forth on your bed until you were forced to angrily sit up and glare at the offender.</p>
<p>"Tommy." You grumble out- voice so gravelly it could pass as someone else's entirely.</p>
<p>"Get up bitch- we're going on an adventure."</p>
<p>"No. Sleep time." Grabbing the blankets, you rolled over and smothered yourself in the fabric. </p>
<p>"Come onnn- get up- I know you wanna have some quality Tommy time- I mean who doesn't?" You could physically feel his grin emitinating in your direction. </p>
<p>First you drown yourself in your mining work. Then you go to bed still stressed, and now you're woken up way too earlier by Tommy when you really didn't want to get up.</p>
<p>"Is everyone else out?" You question, still curled up in your blankets.</p>
<p>"Naw- Tubbos here. Me and him are gonna go fuck around outside- you know-" he snatched your blankets away faster then you could process, "the usual. Deep convos, some in depth talk of poo- anything a person should have on an adventure."</p>
<p>You were focused solely on your blankets. That were held very far away from your spot on your now cold bed. Fuck. You love being warm- you needed those back.</p>
<p>Tommy's grin grew just a bit wider, "When was the last time you washed these? You know what they say about unwashed sheets-" he put a finger in the air, " 'Unwashed sheets mean someone needs to go on an adventure'."</p>
<p>Sitting up a little farther you growl out a noise of displeasure, "No one says that." You look at him as his eye brows furrow and immediatly reconsider sleeping all day, "But I'll humor you." Sliding off the bed, you lumber over and snatched the blankets from him and throw them back onto your bed. </p>
<p>Rather then get back into the bed like you wanted to, you decide to relent to him. Which you do after staring longingly at the blankets for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"Alright- where we going."</p>
<p>"Well- we don't rightly know- but aye-" he shrugs, "Adventure am I right?"</p>
<p>You nod, squinting down at your hands. Sore from all the mining. Sore because you wanted to soak yourself in nothing but pure drone work.</p>
<p>The breif silence left Tommy to gather his own thoughts it seemed. His happy go lucky grin faded into a hopeful, but worried grimace.</p>
<p>"Hey." Tommy started, "I know this whole situation is getting to you- so how's bout we go out there and get some fresh air?"</p>
<p>Glancing up at him you make eyecontact, and he grins when he catches wind of the barest hint of a smile on your face.</p>
<p>"Aye? Me gusta??"</p>
<p>Finally a grin cracks out and you give a laugh- "Alright- alright- let's go you dork." You roll your eyes and walk out of the bedroom, Tommy on your heels and immediately onto the next topic of his interest.</p>
<p>When you glanced at your little nook's table, you contemplate making a drink, but decide not to in order to not hold up the adventure any longer.</p>
<p>Together you grabbed Tubbo, and set out, wandering around in the wilderness and looking at any odds and ends you felt like.</p>
<p>Closer to home this time, and definitely not a mountain.</p>
<p>Scurrying around, until somehow Tommy led us near the borders of Manberg.</p>
<p>He glanced at you and Tubbo with a cheeky smile, "Guess who got us some..." he dug around in his bag before lifting out three glass bottles, "Invis pots...!"</p>
<p>"Ooo" Tubbo looked on in awe, clapping his hands once and saying, "Mmm- chaos."</p>
<p>"MMM- CHAOS INDEED MY BUDDY-"</p>
<p>They both chuckled menacingly to each other, and you watched with a half quirked eyebrow, "Did you rifle through Techno's stuff again?"</p>
<p>"What? Haha- um- no- I made them like the manly big adult I am." </p>
<p>Something told you he didn't make them, but you didn't push it, just laughing before worriedly staring off at the Manberg borders.</p>
<p>You really didn't want to go there.</p>
<p>Invisible or not.</p>
<p>Just as Tommy passed one of the potions to Tubbo, you spoke up, "You guys can go on without me."</p>
<p>"What? No- you need to come with us-" Tommy said, voice whining as he held a potion out for you.</p>
<p>"Mm- I don't know. I've got like a warrant out for me or something..." You paused to try and remember what Dream told you that one time, "Bounty? Yeah- bounty."</p>
<p>"MmMm- come on- don't be a pussy-" </p>
<p>"Nah- sorry- count me out." </p>
<p>With a final no, Tommy huffed and forcefully put the potion in your hands, "Well even if you aren't coming, take it, in case you change your mind."</p>
<p>You gripped the potion, uneasily swigging the contents around with a testing shake.</p>
<p>"Alright. You guys have fun."</p>
<p>With that, they both chugged the potions and ran off into Manberg- to cause trouble or something- and it was weird to just sit out here by yourself.</p>
<p>On the outskirts, the borders of a country you were supposed to be fighting to get back.</p>
<p>Huffing quietly to yourself, you pulled your knees up and wrapped your arms around them.</p>
<p>The potion Tommy gave you was sitting next to your leg, but you didn't feel like drinking it. You could smell the fermented spider eye in it, and weren't about to drink it for no reason.</p>
<p>The sun felt nice though.</p>
<p>You could sit here all day and soak up the sun, like a lizard on a rock. Like a flower and it's water. Or a bee to it's honey.</p>
<p>Huffing at your horrible use of comparisons, you laid back, putting your hands under your head and closing your eyes.</p>
<p>Being in the ravine for so long made you forget how nice it is to sit outside on a day like this.</p>
<p>You barely recognized the fact that you nodded off- but you did.</p>
<p>Sleep deprived, and comfortable in the heat- coming in and out of reality for a good while before snapping to when you heard footsteps walking over.</p>
<p>All your sleep addled mind knew was that Tommy and Tubbo were finally back, and you could go home and lay in an actual bed, and get actual sleep.</p>
<p>And maybe a warm drink.</p>
<p>Mmm.</p>
<p>Warm drinks.</p>
<p>You kinda missed hot chocolate. You liked rotating- and coffee and tea were only two things to switch between and not three.</p>
<p>With a yawn, you sat up, "I wish I had hot chocolate- I bet you'd like to keep blackmailing me to make." </p>
<p>Your rubbed sleep out of your eye before looking up. At someone who was definitely not Tommy. Or Tubbo for that matter.</p>
<p>"Haha- hot chocolate blackmail? Sign me up Conejito."</p>
<p>That is not Tommy.</p>
<p>Cheeky grin- </p>
<p>Happy squinting eyes, dark hair, blue jacket-</p>
<p>Quackity.</p>
<p>That is not at all Tommy.</p>
<p>You made a break for it the second you realized who it was, but his arm snatched your wrist, forcing you to stay.</p>
<p>"Where do ya think you're going?" He asked aloud, laughing to himself when you struggled.</p>
<p>"Anywhere but here." With a growl, you kicked his shin, slipping away from his grasp and sprinting as fast as you could when you heard him running to catch up.</p>
<p>Your not fast enough- you can hear him catching up-</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>He all but body slammed you, taking your body down, and pinning you onto the ground with a shuffle.</p>
<p>"I think you have a little date with the president- don't wanna run off before that would you?" He jerked your wrist forward, tugging you closer and pulling a lead out of his backpack.</p>
<p>You struggled, wriggling in his hold, before seething out a griping, "Get. Off. Me." It was hard to sound intimidating with your face pressed into the ground.</p>
<p>"Um- no- haha- why would I let you go?" Quckity laughed, wrapping the lead tightly around your wrists before you could struggle out again.</p>
<p>With a pat to the head, he stood up, dragging your body up with him, and forcing you to stand on your own two legs.</p>
<p>"Fuck you."</p>
<p>"Gladly-" he chitters at the frustrated look on your face before dragging you along, accidently crunching the invis potion that was still laying on the grass.</p>
<p>That stuff smelled disgusting.</p>
<p>Flinching as he gave you another tug, you looked back into the treeline, staring warily into the bushes and wishing you took a nap there instead of the short, open grass.</p>
<p>Being neutral sucked. </p>
<p>Not wanting to fight sucked.</p>
<p>Being dragged along sucked.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>How were you supposed to wiggle out of this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You just got snatched</p>
<p>ROLF</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Presidential Convo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eheheh</p>
<p>Mista president would like your attendance</p>
<p>&gt;:)</p>
<p>Also- I personally love the headcannon of Quackity being a shapeshifter, and freely switching around into a bunch of people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity dragged you along for longer then you would've liked.</p>
<p>And by that you meant he gave you a tour of Manberg, wandering around it, showing you everything with a condescending look on his face. There was no point to doing this.</p>
<p>He had absolutely no reason other then the fact that his president had something against you.</p>
<p>So you remained silent, getting tugged along unwillingly until he pulled you up to the white house.</p>
<p>Thee white house.</p>
<p>He opened the door and dragged you through it, and you winced at how polished everything looked.</p>
<p>You were used to your homely little cabin- and the rustic little area in the ravine.</p>
<p>Everything here was streamlined and corporate looking. Too polished- too clean.</p>
<p>With another jerk, he pulled you up the steps, up and up, and into a room,</p>
<p>There, sitting at an overly big desk, was the man himself.</p>
<p>The person who had some grudge against you for no reason-</p>
<p>Who put out a bounty for you.</p>
<p>The big guy.</p>
<p>"Kneel for the president." Quackity murmed, forcing your legs to bend until your knees touched down with the floor.</p>
<p>You were unwilling- and your eyes burned with the fire of disgust.</p>
<p>"No need-" Schlatt spoke chair facing towards the window instead of you and Quackity, "This is a free country remember? No kneeling necessary- stand up."</p>
<p>"How contradictory." You growled, standing back up, "Bringing me in unwillingly and then having the gall to say this country is free."</p>
<p>Finally, he swiveled around in his chair, facing you head on and confidently slouching at his desk.</p>
<p>"Haha-" his laugh had no humor, "Thats priceless coming from a fucking rat."</p>
<p>You glowered at him, consistently, and in return he grinned. Right at you, still humorless, and completely serious despite looking so lackadaisical.</p>
<p>"I didn't do shi-" Your snarl was cut off.</p>
<p>"Ah- ah- ah. Wait your turn daisy-" Jschlatt stood, swivel chair gliding backwards as he planted both his hands on his desk, "I went for a return visit- and what do I find at your little house?"</p>
<p>His stare leveled with you, "A note from Wilbur fucking Soot- a traitor- saying 'here's the meet up area for a supply drop'-"</p>
<p>Finally his smile dropped, and you flinched at how overbearing his scowl was.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>You forgot to grab both papers Wilbur gave you when you left.</p>
<p>Of course you forget about the incriminating evidence called a slip of paper with coordinates. </p>
<p>However bad that was though, you had to look at positives. </p>
<p>At least he doesn't know where the actual base is located.</p>
<p>That would be horrible.</p>
<p>He maneuvers around his desk, strutting forward until he's in front of you, "Now tell me who's hypocritical." He roughly snatched your chin in his hand, forcing eye contact, and you bore your teeth at him.</p>
<p>"Answer me bitch." </p>
<p>Almost immediately after he said that, Quackity stuttered out a few jumbled words before settling on a confused, "Me??"</p>
<p>"Not you! You fucking-" Schlatt pinched the bridge of his nose and pointed a finger towards the steps, "Get the fuck out- put her in jail-"</p>
<p>"But we don't have a jail-"</p>
<p>"Then MAKE A FUCKING JAIL- God- idiots- all of you." The president staggered back around to his desk, pulling out a bottle of something and chugging it, "I'm gonna interrogate her once you bitches get your shit in order."</p>
<p>Before you could watch any farther, Quackity ushered you down the steps, scurrying to leave the room.</p>
<p>"And don't even think about asking for a reward! You're a fucking idiot!" His voice carried down the steps, yell clearly meant for Quackity.</p>
<p>Quackity flinched even farther at Jschlatt's words, hurrying you out the door, and softly closing it behind him.</p>
<p>He looked shook. He looked like he wasn't comfortable being treated like that- and honestly no one would be. Being talked to in that way would rip into someone's self esteem.</p>
<p>You opened your mouth to say something, to comment on the obvious discourse that was happening, but his face dropped, back into the snarky look.</p>
<p>Back into the 'ready to demean you' face.</p>
<p>Fuck empathy.</p>
<p>"Come on- you heard the boss- it's jail time now, conejito!"</p>
<p>Fuck empathy so hard.</p>
<p>With a jerk, he led you around, seemingly looking for a suitable spot to put you in prison. </p>
<p>And eventually he did, slamming down some stone bricks, putting some iron bars up, and rather then get rid of the rope around your hands, he just tied them to one of the iron bars.</p>
<p>"I'm watching you-" he said, taking a seat just outside the cramped little prison cell and eyeing you.</p>
<p>You could only roll your eyes at him.</p>
<p>Yeah sure.</p>
<p>Alright. </p>
<p>The prison cell had almost no room for you to move around in. No room to stretch out, or sit down properly, but after ten minutes of standing around you took an uncomfortable seat, legs bent and unable to stretch.</p>
<p>Within your time sitting there, Quackity would phase in and out of actually watching you.</p>
<p>His boredom would kick in and he'd start fiddling with things in his pockets. After enough time he would remember he was guarding someone and snap back into staring at you.</p>
<p>The sixth time he did that you rose your voice, looking him directly in the eyes as he settled himself. </p>
<p>"Does he always treat you like that?" Was what you asked. It was almost an hour into just sitting around and doing nothing. </p>
<p>Quackity pursed his lips and didn't answer, breaking eye contact with you in favor of staring at a random building.</p>
<p>"He's a prick." You mumble.</p>
<p>Any sort of conversation stops dead there, and Quackity still refused to look at you.</p>
<p>Clearly, there was unsaid beef between them, even if Quackity tried to ignore it.</p>
<p>With a groan, you tried stretching your arms, wincing when all you did was rub the rope farther into your wrists. </p>
<p>"How long are we gonna sit here?" You groan, shifting and feeling your legs ache with the need to stretch.</p>
<p>Quackity shrugged, "You think I know?"</p>
<p>"You're the one who put me in here, yes I expect you to know." You gave your rope an experimental tug, frowning when all it did was irritate your skin more.</p>
<p>"I guess when Schlatt comes back around-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, the drunk asshole who can't remember what day it is. I bet he's not gonna come around until the morning." Your griping didn't go unheard, Quackity letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>"Yeah, honestly he's probably not gonna be back." His face turned to you, funky looking grin spreading across his face, "Let's have some fun to pass time!"</p>
<p>Out of absolutely no where he pulls out a guitar, strumming three chords slowly before going absolutely ape shit.</p>
<p>"Conejito! Take it away!" </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" You stared in complete confusion as Quackity gave you a frown at your lack of participation.</p>
<p>The pick in his finger paused strumming, and he groaned, "Oh come on- your ruining my vibe-"</p>
<p>"I'm not good at singing-" You pursed your lips, "Literally I have the musical artistry of a fish."</p>
<p>Quackity shot you a blank look, "... you won't know if you won't try...? Come on, you can try right?"</p>
<p>"Uuuh..." The insistent look Quackity shot you finally made you cave, "Alright- whatever I'll try. Hit me up with a tune. And it better be good."</p>
<p>Quackity cheered, throwing his arms up into the air and doing a little happy wiggle, "Fuck yeah!" </p>
<p>With practiced ease, he dropped his hands back onto his guitar, strumming out a little happy go lucky tune and looking at you for approval.</p>
<p>You shrugged.</p>
<p>It was a passable tune. Not that you knew much about what a melody was.</p>
<p>"..your que.." He whispered, picking up the pace of strumming just a little bit.</p>
<p>"I'm in prison-" You started. Completely unsure sounding, not at all sure of what you were even doing humoring the reason you were in here to begin with.</p>
<p>Quackity grinned a little wider.</p>
<p>"My hands hurt." What the fuck. Why were you humoring him.</p>
<p>"I really fucking hate. The president." His grin lessened at that.</p>
<p>"If I died, would people care."</p>
<p>He kept strumming but let out a humorless and worried laugh, "Haha- uh- getting a little grim there."</p>
<p>You only shrugged at him and kept singing with an unsure tone of voice, "People hate each other. That's evident."</p>
<p>He strummed a bit more, and you drew a blank, letting him rift out another needlessly happy part of it before you barely even sung out a yell of, "Fuck life- why are we alive."</p>
<p>The guitar Quackity was playing came to a grinding halt, and the disturbed look on Quackity's face made you decide staring off into the distance was better than eye contact.</p>
<p>"Holy shit- you're a grim person." He plucked a single guitar string and patted it, "I had such a happy tune too- what the fuck."</p>
<p>You crossed your arms, "Well you're the one who told me to sing-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you're supposed to do happy things with a happy tune."</p>
<p>Looking back at Quackity you huffed out a, "I'd like to see you do better."</p>
<p>"I will do better, watch me." </p>
<p>And watch you did, his figure morphing before your very eyes, scrunching like bubblegum until an almost exact copy of you was standing there with a too big guitar in his now smaller hands.</p>
<p>You gave him a bug eyed look, watching him shake his fingers and fix a piece of his (your) hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>The only thing that told you it was still Quackity was his signature grin, which stretched back onto his face when he saw your look of surprise.</p>
<p>"Hello, yes, my name is (Y/N)-" He piped up, and you just guffawed at the poorly imitated version of your voice, too high pitched to even remotely be you, "I'm here to sing a song for you all."</p>
<p>You let out a laugh when he leaned into the iron bars of your cage weird little grin and eyes stretching farther as he himself let out a laugh. You waved an arm at him, "No- please- you foul beast get away from my prison cell."</p>
<p>He chittered, leaning back into a normal standing position and giving his guitar an experiential strum.</p>
<p>"You have short arms." He muttered.</p>
<p>The chagrined look you shot him was enough, and he laughed again before trying out a few chords.</p>
<p>"Alright- this song is about life-"</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>Que the next five hours of listening to Quackity singing and playing guitar.</p>
<p>It wasn't bad, it at least chased away the boredom, but after listening to it for so long it merely traded boredom, for annoyance.</p>
<p>Too much noise. For too long.</p>
<p>You were desperately in need of silence and a comfortable bed to sleep in.</p>
<p>All through the little guitar playing he'd switch between people, even doing Wilbur once, and that was something you still couldn't get over.</p>
<p>He had a gift for showmanship, and you think if there wasn't a government with a fucked up leader, maybe he would've taken that path in life.</p>
<p>Eventually, the singing turned into just mumbling poetic verses, and poetry eventually turned into merely strumming.</p>
<p>Soft, simple strumming, and the testing of different chords you hadn't heard before.</p>
<p>He had his back against your jail cell, eyes closed, body back into his regular appearance.</p>
<p>Much more relaxed then when you first started sitting around.</p>
<p>In fact, if someone were to sneak up, you doubted he'd even realize, too busy humming to himself.</p>
<p>Quite the ironic thing to say. </p>
<p>Considering as you thought of that, a floating diamond shovel appeared, pausing in front of your jail cell as whoever was holding it seemingly glanced between you and the at peace Quackity.</p>
<p>Without a moments delay, the shovel rose into the air, sweeping down and smashing into Quackity's head, effectively and brutally knocking him out.</p>
<p>Well shit- your conscience tugged at you as you looked at his passed out body, the small amount of time you spent laughing with him crossing your mind and making you wince.</p>
<p>"Take this." A voice in front of you said, particles wafting around as they slipped their shovel into an invisible bag. A potion was held out in its place. An invis potion to be specific.</p>
<p>The potion levitated in between the bars, and you hesitantly grabbed it, accidentally cupping someone's hands.</p>
<p>Warm.</p>
<p>Very warm hands.</p>
<p>And all it took to put two and two together was a simple voice, and a simple touch.</p>
<p>It was Technoblade.</p>
<p>Here to lend a helping hand it seemed.</p>
<p>"Thanks..." You murmur, cradling the potion in your hands as you watched a familiar netherite pickaxe slide out of a bag to levitate in the air instead.</p>
<p>"Stand back." Techno muttered, and you did your best to follow his directions.</p>
<p>With another fell swoop, the iron bars were gone, rope becoming taut as they were still connected to one of the iron poles. </p>
<p>Techno grabbed your wrists, tugging you closer, and using the same pickaxe to slice the rope tied around your hands clean off.</p>
<p>He was so close you could almost feel his breath.</p>
<p>Immediately after, he backed off, and you took that moment to scan your hands. </p>
<p>Rubbed raw.</p>
<p>You gently touched the irritated areas around the skin of your wrists, hissing at the parts that were rug burned. </p>
<p>"Are you hurt?" Techno questioned after a moment of staring down at you.</p>
<p>With a shrug you murmured out a, "Nah- I guess I'm good. My wrists are sore and that's about it."</p>
<p>He looked at you for a brief moment, and you stared at the particles sprinkling the air.</p>
<p>It was funny. Techno always seemed to pull you through scrapes.</p>
<p>Like with that one encounter with Dream. And your house. And not letting you fall in lava, even if the lava wouldn't have hurt you. And now- breaking you out of jail.</p>
<p>Even the armor he made you... armor that you have no idea what he did with-</p>
<p>He was pretty generous for being such a... tough guy.</p>
<p>Maybe you should return the favor.</p>
<p>He hummed, forcing your mind back onto the fact that you were in the process of getting out of jail.</p>
<p>He digged around in his bag for a moment before saying, "Alright, I've done my part. Let's get out of here."</p>
<p>You heard him turn to walk away, but you quickly lurched forward, reaching out and latching onto the first thing your hand came into contact with. Which by the material seemed to be his cape.</p>
<p>"Wait-" You called. And he halted his gait, "Can we- I don't know- fuck them up somehow?"</p>
<p>Techno was silent for a moment too long, and you nearly regret saying anything at all, but with a surprise, you heard him laugh.</p>
<p>A sinister, low chuckle, that reeked of ill intent.</p>
<p>"Is this a request to commit minor terrorism?"</p>
<p>You took a moment, biting your lip as you rethought how Schlatt treated you. How he treated everyone around him.</p>
<p>Fuck him.</p>
<p>"Let's fuck up his stuff."</p>
<p>With a quick chug of the potion, you gagged on the aftertaste before tucking the glass bottle into your pocket.</p>
<p>Techno let out another dark laugh, "You have anything in mind?"</p>
<p>"You could say that." You uneasily grinned, even though he couldn't see it.</p>
<p>You were trying your hardest to stay neutral, but the itch to spite someone back after quietly taking so much shit was so strong that you momentarily put down your guilt and tugged Techno's cape in the direction of the White House.</p>
<p>You had to thank Quackity. For giving you a tour and letting you figure out how to move around the place, even if he was condescending while doing so.</p>
<p>In silence, the both of you walked up to the White House, standing on the outskirts of it to avoid the particle effects being spotted.</p>
<p>Through the window, you could make out Jschatt in his office, drinking something by the looks of it, sitting in his chair lopsided.</p>
<p>He looked to be talking to someone.</p>
<p>"Should we wait, or go for it." You asked, nudging Technoblade with your elbow as he shuffled beside you. He thought for a moment.</p>
<p>And you thought as well, analyzing what you could see through the window.</p>
<p>Schlatt was most definitely having a conversation. </p>
<p>"Its either we wait here and our invis runs out, or we go in and they see us messing with their stuff. We're waiting." </p>
<p>"You have more invis potions?"</p>
<p>"Oh I have a few potions on me." The shake of a bag, and the tell tale sign of glass clinking together was all you needed to hear.</p>
<p>That's what you thought. Leave it to Techno to be incredibly over prepared to even the smallest of missions.</p>
<p>In silence the both of you waited, watching Schlatt converse, and casually flop his feet onto his desk.</p>
<p>So lackadaisical looking.</p>
<p>Yet so sinister. </p>
<p>Eventually he motioned towards the steps, and he walked out of the room, talking as he vanished from sight.</p>
<p>He came back into sight on the first floor, casually slamming the doors open and wandering out, a hooded figure following after him and nodding along. </p>
<p>Dream.</p>
<p>Why was he talking with Dream.</p>
<p>With a growl you nudge Techno,  stalking over to the White House and slipping inside the moment they walked out of earshot.</p>
<p>Techno gently closed the door behind you, following after you as you took to the steps.</p>
<p>The office was how you remembered it. Open, a lot of space to walk in any direction you wanted. A few cabinets, but all and all very streamlined.</p>
<p>But his desk on the other hand.</p>
<p>Now that was a different story.</p>
<p>His desk was a wreck of unorganized junk.</p>
<p>A perfect place to start...</p>
<p>"Alright- I'm gonna go wreck his desk." You say, leaving Techno to do what he pleased. The opening and closing of barrels was immediate, so you figured he was looting their stuff.</p>
<p>Strutting over to the desk, you walk behind it, taking in how jam packed the drawers were with paper- they were literally leaking out the side of it.</p>
<p>Cringe.</p>
<p>Huffing, you open the topmost draw, which had nothing more then blank papers and pens.</p>
<p>Opening another draw you're met with a similar state, only this time it had... muscle powder in it? </p>
<p>Muscle powder??</p>
<p>Okay- you guessed Schlatt was into that stuff.</p>
<p>You closed it, opening the next drawer and seeing books.</p>
<p>A bunch of them.</p>
<p>The first one read, 'how to commit tax fraud' so you skipped to the second, which had a similar title but a scummier peice of advice.</p>
<p>All of them were similar, expect the last one.</p>
<p>The last one felt colder- colder then even you- even just looking at the title-less book made hairs on the back of your neck spike straight up. Glossing a single finger over it wasn't any better, skin prickling with goosebumps.</p>
<p>You slowly picked it up, and you knew instantly what this was.</p>
<p>Holy shit-</p>
<p>The closed book nearly fell from you hands- </p>
<p>This was-</p>
<p>Your gut ached with an ill feeling. Of what this was- of what this did-</p>
<p>..of how it was made...</p>
<p>The familiar thrumming under the pages was enough for you. So, so incredibly familiar..</p>
<p>This had to be where Dream's been getting information about you.</p>
<p>He's been getting it from Schlatt.</p>
<p>If Schlatt had this- he had to know. Why else would he put so much interest in you. </p>
<p>A bounty?</p>
<p>A plan to interrogate you?</p>
<p>The fucker.</p>
<p>He had to be spilling everything he knew to Dream.</p>
<p>Why do so many people seem to be figuring you out.</p>
<p>Better question, how the fuck does Schlatt have this book, and why does he know.</p>
<p>You hated it.</p>
<p>An uneasy breath escaped you, and you forced your hands, that had started shaking, to stop.</p>
<p>You glanced up to see if Techno's particles were close- before you slid the book right back into his office desk, closing specifically that drawer as though trying to fend off how chilled you had become. </p>
<p>Techno didn't need to know.</p>
<p>It would only raise suspicions on yourself.</p>
<p>Closing the drawer didn't stop the chill you had. It didn't stop your hair from standing on end, or the goosebumps from prickling.</p>
<p>You refused to carry that book.</p>
<p>Carrying it made you feel sick.</p>
<p>Especially when you knew how it was made.</p>
<p>"You want to start a fire?" You asked, rubbing your arms and opening a different drawer to conveniently be met with a drawer of alcohol. </p>
<p>You were feeling chilly. What better way to warm up.</p>
<p>"Arsonist pog?" His voice chimed from across the room.</p>
<p>You laughed, "Like a small fire. Where we can burn all these useless notes- and the alcohol too."</p>
<p>"Mmm- small arson pog." His footsteps approaching the desk, and you grabbed as much paper as you could.</p>
<p>He did the same, the both of you wandering to the middle of the room and setting them on the floor.</p>
<p>Running back to the desk, you grabbed even more paper, a single bottle of alcohol, and a good few less important books.</p>
<p>"You got a flint and steel?"</p>
<p>You didn't get an answer, only the clink and sparks of said item hovering in the air, to which you tossed the rest of the paper down and doused all of the alcohol into the pile.</p>
<p>"By all means, light away."</p>
<p>A click, sparks, and a fire roaring to life told you your mission was done. The fire was much bigger then expected, and instantly caught onto a potted plant nearby.</p>
<p>"Uuuh- should we run before they see the fire?" You murmured, watching carefully as the fire grew.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that'd be a good idea."</p>
<p>Wordlessly, you both darted out of the building, taking a moment to look back through the window, seeing the fire had already spread to the desk.</p>
<p>You really didn't mean for it to spread that far.</p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
<p>It's not like the only item of actual <em>importance</em> will burn.</p>
<p>After all- its fire proof.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Techno does a lot of stuff for people </p>
<p>He deserves to commit arson with reader c':</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Good to be Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to settle down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking back to the ravine was a journey in and of itself.</p><p>First and foremost, you don't remember the way back perfectly (great time to not bring a compass), which lead you to keep loosing Techno. </p><p>Eventually (after enough times of you loosing him) he just gave this... disappointed huff, and somehow managed to snag the side of your sleeve, despite being invisible. </p><p>He led you to the edge of the forest, and from there you kinda knew the way back, but you weren't going to tell him, happily letting him tug you along directly towards the base.</p><p>It was nice to not have to think about where you were going for once.</p><p>You were invisible for a few minutes, but partially through the woods you and Techno started flickering back into existence. </p><p>Techno first, because he had drank his first, and when he fully came back into existence, you had to do a double take because you forgot how big Techno was.</p><p>Big dude.</p><p>He walks so quietly- it's easy to forget when he's invisible.</p><p>His hand was still holding onto your sleeve, and as soon as he realized you were both back to normal, he jerked his hand back to his side.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>You guessed the thought of holding a piece of fabric was just that disgusting.</p><p>Not that you... wanted to have him hold your sleeve, but small physical actions definitely play a role in how you liked to communicate. </p><p>Eck.</p><p>All you could do was keep following, letting him carve the way forward, eventually walking right up to the little hill that everyone lived in.</p><p>When you entered the inside you were instantly met with Tommy sitting on the ender chest, he had a partially worried look on his face, before completely lighting up when he made eye contact with you.</p><p>"(Y/N)!! My pal!! You're back!!" Before you could reply, and he jetted across the room and crushed you in a short lived hug.</p><p>Holy shit- you were not expecting to be bomrushed- </p><p>Nonetheless you patted his back, chuckled when he pulled back and grinned.</p><p>Before you could respond, he flipped his hair pompously and grinned out a cheeky, "Who could resist leaving someone as dazzlingly charming as me-"</p><p>Techno brushed past you both, heading down the steps without anything to say. Tommy didn't mind him leaving, not even sparing a glance. </p><p>"Me and Tubs saw you get dragged in- and we were gonna bomb rush to get you out- but..." Tommy crossed his arms, "Tubbo said we should get Techno. Cause Techno is apparently, 'Better in combat' then us. And then Techno said to stay put because we'd jus' mess him up."</p><p>Aw.</p><p>He looked so disgruntled that he didn't get to help get you out.</p><p>"Aw- hey- it's fine- I didn't mind waiting." You did your best to cheer him up, nudging him in the ribs when he didn't look directly at you, "Besides- I'm not sure either of you would have the heart to bash Quackity over the head with a shovel."</p><p>"Holy shit." Tommy laughed, "Did he really do that?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"God- he's as brutal as I remember him." Tommy let out another laugh before a thought crossed him, instantly making his grin drop. Clearly remembering exactly how brutal Techno can be.</p><p>"Yeah. And after that we lit Schlatt's office on fire." You grinned, giving him another nudge before walking past him to go down the steps.</p><p>"HoLy sHiT- really?!" Tommy jogged after you, "HaHA- what was his reaction? Was he angry?" Tommy paused taking three fast steps to be in pace with your walking, "Did he cry?"</p><p>"We didn't stick around to watch his reaction, unfortunately." Reaching the final step of the spiral staircase, you swiftly started treading the bridges, Tommy close on your heel.</p><p>"Haha- I bet he cried." Tommy chittered, half to himself and half to you, "I bet he cried so hard he blew an artery." </p><p>"That's a nice thought." You murmured, starting to cross the middle bridge and pausing a moment to look at Technoblade, who was dumping an obscene amount of invis potions into a random chest.</p><p>"It is isn't it!" Tommy said, "I'm kinda proud of myself for thinking it."</p><p>You chuffed at his comment, before continuing to speed walk down.</p><p>"Why you walking so faAAHst-"</p><p>At Tommy's short scream you froze, flipping around to see he had fallen off the bridge, and was laying on the stone ground below.</p><p>"The railings~" Techno chimed, to which Tommy muttered a, 'fuck off.'</p><p>You stared on, uncertain, and taking in a now grumpy looking teenager.</p><p>"You good bud?" </p><p>His baby blue eyes that had been previously looking at Techno shifted to you with a glare you. He was already in the process of sitting back up.</p><p>"Yes, yes- now answer the question woman."</p><p>Scoffing, you continued the walk down, "Well if you must know- I'm desperate for some coffee." You finally reached the bottom of the steps, glancing at Tommy who had found his way onto his feet, "I only slept like two hours out of the past eleven- and I need fucking energy."</p><p>"Fair." Tommy replied.</p><p>"Where's Tubbo?" You question.</p><p>On que Tubbo shouts a, "In here!" from inside the potatoe farm.</p><p>Tommy scoffed, "He's doing nerd things." You shot him a look, and Tommy relented and said, "He's automating the farm."</p><p>"Interesting." Brushing past Tommy, you breifly glance at Techno before brushing past him as well.</p><p>Coffee now.</p><p>Maybe conversation later.</p><p>The minute you stepped back into your little nook you felt at peace.</p><p>Nice little nook, with the nice scent of coffee and tea lingering around the wood.</p><p>You could only hum in approval, sidling up to the edge of your counter and gently thumbing over the ruff oak wood.</p><p>Coffee time.</p><p>You had the pot filled in no time, setting it to boil and rustling in your cabinets for ingredients. </p><p>Everything was out, sitting on the counter, and ready to go. All you had to do now was wait.</p><p>Flipping around to lean your back on the counter, to which you're met with two grinning faces seated at your table.</p><p>Tommy one of them. Cheeky looking and interlocking his fingers on the table.</p><p>Tubbo sat next to him, looking less like a gremlin, but covered in mud and dirt from the farm. Redstone dust lingered on his fingers, and he somehow managed to get it smudged across his nose.</p><p>These goons.</p><p>"What do you want?" You ask raising an eyebrow at them and watching their grins grow.</p><p>"Well, you know. Some coffee." Tommy says.</p><p>Tubbo just keeps fluttering his eyes at the coffee pot itself and you nearly laugh.</p><p>"And why should I give you hyperactive children coffee?"</p><p>"Because we're your favorite. Aren't we?" Tubbo chirped, cheeky and obviously throwing in a guilt trip.</p><p>"Because you don't want me to tell anyone." Tommy piped, squinting his eyes at you and you only rolled yours back. </p><p>Blackmailing son of bitch.</p><p>"Okay, okay, whatever, you can have some coffee." </p><p>Not like you were gonna deny them to begin with.</p><p>You turned back to your pot of still heating water, "But I swear, if you guys start zooming around the ravine, I'm not getting blamed for anything that happens."</p><p>"Oh, surely not." Tubbo pipes up again, and Tommy nudges him in the ribs.</p><p>"We'll blame the Blade if anything happens." Tommy and Tubbo both chitter to that.</p><p>"And I'll deny everything that comes out of your racoon mouth." Techno butted in, clearly done emptying his bag, and having came over at just the right time.</p><p>"No one'll belive your denying- everyone loves me too much." Tommy rebuked, and Techno only huffed in bemusement.</p><p>A quick scratch to his mop of pink hair, and he strut over to your nook's table, taking a seat and resting his arms uneasily on the table.</p><p>"Have you come to beg for coffee too?" You ask, looking at the newly seated warrior at your table.</p><p>"No." He shuffled, and the visible part of his mouth perked up just a tad, "I'm here to politely ask."</p><p>"If only Tommy and Tubbo had your manners." You sigh a wistful sigh, ignoring Tommy and Tubbo's whine of disbelief at your words.</p><p>"Not all of us can be best." Technoblade hums, smile perking up again when you let out a laugh.</p><p>"So true." You murmur, tucking the hair in your face behind your ear.</p><p>Both teenagers were now arguing about how well mannered they were, and it was hilarious to watch them squabble.</p><p>Little goons.</p><p>Little gremlin children.</p><p>Makes you miss being that young.</p><p>The whistling of your pot snaps you back into the moment, and you grab it instantly, dealing out cups and ingredients with practiced eased.</p><p>Mmm...</p><p>Caffeine....</p><p>You took a deep breath.</p><p>Mmm-</p><p>Energy...</p><p>Without farther ado, you grab all the cups, two in each hand, and set them all on the table.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo instantly snatch theirs up, grabbing the sugar jar in the middle of the table and all but dumping the stuff into their coffee.</p><p>You don't blame them.</p><p>Techno is much calmer about it, gently taking the cup and just holding it in his much larger hands.</p><p>This is nice.</p><p>For all the stress you've been having, sitting down peacefully with everyone is nice. Even if Tommy kept shooting Techno passive aggressive looks.</p><p>With a push, Tommy shoved the sugar in your direction, and you thanked him, tossing in a few spoonfuls and stirring your coffee.</p><p>Not a second after stirring and you proceeded to take a small sip.</p><p>Scalding.</p><p>Like always.</p><p>Tommy squinted at you but didn't comment this time, choosing to harass Tubbo about something.</p><p>Listening to the two teens chatter to themselves was nice white noise.</p><p>And the lantern lights made it quite the atmosphere. You glanced to Techno, who was calmly looking into the steam of his cup, mask fastened onto his face even now. </p><p>That guy just got you out of a very sticky situation. One that could've ended much worse had you stuck around long enough for Schlatt to come around.</p><p>You had to make it up to him somehow. He does so much for not just you, but everybody...</p><p>Hm- gift time later.</p><p>Calm time now.</p><p>Now would be a perfect time to cuddle up into your blankets and sleep.</p><p>Mm. Sleep.</p><p>In hindsight coffee wasn't your brightest idea. But what can you do? Waste coffee? No.</p><p>"You know, it seems like everytime you get left by yourself something bad happens." Tommy says after a few moments of surprisingly quiet chatter and peace. </p><p>He-... he wasn't wrong.</p><p>Bad things always do seem to happen when you're by yourself.</p><p>Of course as soon as you get involved with people again bad things happen.</p><p>"Yeah." You muttered. Agreeing with Tommy and taking another tentative sip of your coffee.</p><p>The room fell back into quiet chatter, Tommy occasionally giving a warry look to Techno, who was staring at his untouched coffee. Guess Tommy still hasn't forgiven him.</p><p>"Is that coffee I smell??" A sudden voice calls.</p><p>Everyone but Techno looks up at the voice, Wilbur standing on the middle bridge and poignantly looking at all the cups that were out.</p><p>"Yes. Why?" You reply, watching him scurry down the steps and run over to you.</p><p>"Coffee...?" Wilbur asked, shooting you a begging look and you rolled your eyes. For how untrusting he had been being recently...- coffee is the one thing you need to get him to at least talk to you??</p><p>"There's still hot water on the stove- grab yourself a cup."</p><p>"Yesss-" Wilbur shot over to the counter, digging around in your cabinets to pull out a cup.</p><p>"But let me mix it, because I don't trust you with my ingredients."</p><p>With a sigh, Wilbur put the cup of hot water down in front of you, to which you did your usual blend, flinching when Wilbur snatched it the moment you put the last ingredient in.</p><p>"Thanks- gotta-go-plan-bye-" Wilbur scurried back up the steps to whatever room he was in and you huffed.</p><p>Couldn't even stick around to enjoy the nice atmosphere and take a sip of coffee with friends.</p><p>For some reason that gave you dread.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader has too much experience with bad things</p><p>Which is why she's so wary of literally everything that might lead into something negative</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. OKAY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so, I know this is probably a disappointment to not see a chapter, but I've been thinking about how I've written this, and I feel I haven't been clear enough about how I framed the world.</p><p>So I'ma quick run through everything that should be common knowledge-</p><p>First off- everyone has 3 canonical lives- that parts easy- lmao</p><p>But even dumb deaths like accidentally getting blown up by a creeper, or falling off a cliff count as deaths- so I'm cutting out all of the deaths that aren't canonical- *cough* Tubbo falling off cliffs so often*cough*</p><p>Annnd- because of that fact if you died? You ded.</p><p>You fell off a cliff and it was your last life? You ded. </p><p>Skeleton accidently kills you? You ded.</p><p>Lol-</p><p>Everyone has three, the first two their body goes back to a safe spot, and on the third it stays exactly where it died, because there's no reason for a dead vessel to go somewhere safe.</p><p>As for readers line's, she doesn't have any. When she dies, her body stays where it's at, but eventually comes back, with any major injuries fixed. Scratches stay. And so does rope burn. Anything small and non-life threatening.  </p><p>As for Philza... eheh</p><p>That's for the future with him.</p><p>Most things get made realistic, but with building and breaking things, I left it with pretty standard minecraft rules. </p><p>People can bleed out as a death-</p><p>And food doesn't regen you like it normally would. You need a potion, or apples to regen things.</p><p>So if you break a leg and don't have potions or golden apples, it gonna take a few weeks.</p><p>That's about the basics, but if you have questions, (that aren't immediately lore based lol) ask me and I shall answer &gt;:))</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow- </p><p>Tomorrow folks-</p><p>The chapter bomb begins &gt;:))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Damage Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TO M MY</p><p>Poor kid is too stressed about stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So apparently after that whole incident during the festival a few weeks back that included a lack of a button- Wilbur lost any and all trust for anyone. Which wasn't big news, because you already knew that, but that meant he started just... letting people into Pogtopia? Only one so far, but specifically the one who had jailed you. </p><p>Wilbur still wanted 'Manberg back, but the explosion was tucked in his back pocket like a trump card? That was also a thing.</p><p>You didn't know what to think about that, so you focused on trying to do menial tasks around the ravine.</p><p>Even with the added face.</p><p>Wilbur said he was open to every person who wanted to join, because now? He didn't feel he had a reason to safety monitor who wanted to or not.</p><p>It made sense why Quackity showed up. You'd seen how he got treated, but it felt weird to converse with him.</p><p>He was still strange and half friendly towards you half not, and he was definitely humbled by something, but you just.... </p><p>It was off for you.</p><p>Tommy brought him in one day, and you overheard something about the white house getting destroyed- and it was important to Quackity?</p><p>It certainly wasn't the fire you started- because fire can't demolish stones, but something happened to it.</p><p>You didn't pay too much attention, doing your drone work and racking in all the materials people might need.</p><p>Things were speeding up incredibly fast, and you were trying your best to keep pace with it.</p><p>The only people who permanently moved into the ravine was Tubbo, everyone else came and left but had beds and bases elsewhere. Techno came around every once and awhile (You were positive he was just skipping sleep entirely), as did Wilbur and Niki, and Quackity.</p><p>Which was nice- less of a crowd let you enjoy a morning of peace with your warm drinks, but after a week of both Tommy <em>and</em> Quackity trashing your nook and not cleaning it up after searching for stuff to eat, you were... a little fed up with how many people came to roam the area..</p><p>Techno had been gone for... almost a week now?</p><p>He was doing his usual supply run type things, but from how long he's been off in the unknown, you assumed he's preparing for something big.</p><p>So that left you primarily either entertaining the two teenagers, or scavenging materials in the mines.</p><p>Which wasn't the absolute best, but at least you had some form of company.</p><p>However much Tommy's pestering counted as company.</p><p>But you guessed you were still here, and in this ravine- doing things, and sleeping. So that had to count for something.</p><p>When you woke, it was just another day.</p><p>The lack of calm energy told you Techno still wasn't back yet, leaving Tubbo and Tommy to run rampant with chaotic energy. You could tell they were already up and chatting to each other somewhere in the ravine, mere whitenoise to your tired ears after hearing their chittering for so long.</p><p>That left you to blearily rub at your eyes, splayed out on your bed and staring directly up at the stone ceiling.</p><p>Very bland stone ceilings, that radiated a chill that only a cave could.</p><p>Brr- chills-</p><p>Cursed temperature-</p><p>Regardless, you eventually rolled out of bed, leaving the warmth of your blankets behind in favor of walking to the entrance of the bedroom. </p><p>True to the noice you heard while sitting around, Tubbo and Tommy were meandering around, rooting through chests and chatting about the most random of topics.</p><p>Tubbo was the one doing the searching for once, while Tommy was seated atop a chest.</p><p>Hunching. </p><p>That's bad posture.</p><p>"Tommy- shoulders back, your hunching." Was the first thing you said to make your presence known, wandering up to them, "Tubbo?"</p><p>The horned boy looked at you, looking moderately worried you'd say the same thing, but instead you say, "You're doing great bud."</p><p>He laughed, shooting a cheeky grin to Tommy, who grumbled before straightening his posture and grumbling out a, "Yeah, yeah- whatever-" he flipped his head in your direction, "<em>Good morning</em> to you too <em>'mum'</em>."</p><p>"I'm going to take that as a compliment, and not as an insult to my need to coddle others." You shot one last grin at the begrudging look on Tommy's face before meandering to your nook to start the warm drink process. It was clockwork at this point.</p><p>"Tea or coffee?" You called over your shoulder.</p><p>"Tea!" Tubbo yelled, Tommy smacking him over the head and yelling, "Coffee!"</p><p>You just chuckled and shrugged. You wanted tea more at the moment, so that's two votes. Sorry Tommy.</p><p>Setting the pot on to boil, you stoke the coals a bit before looking back over at the two boys, Tubbo still rummaging around for something.</p><p>"What are you guys looking for?" You ask, figeting with ingredients. </p><p>"Tubbo wants to practice more of his boring redstone-" Tommy barely got to continue before Tubbo but in.</p><p>"And Tommy wants to go build a boring tower." </p><p>You snorted at the two, "Have fun deciding what to do."</p><p>Tommy just shot you another look, crossing his arms and saying, "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do??"</p><p>"Nether."</p><p>He looked taken aback, "Nether? I thought you like- hated the nether??"</p><p>"Hate's a strong word. Mildy uncomfortable fits better." </p><p>The hissing of the kettle made you glance back at it, taking it off steaming to dump the boiling water into three cups. </p><p>"Wait-wait-wait-" Tommy sped walked over to you, "If you're going to the nether can I come too?"</p><p>The squinted look you shot him told him exactly what you were thinking, and made him sputter for a second before he gathererd ground and said, "I won't be stupid about it- Come ooon!"</p><p>"Mmmm-" you looked him in his whining face, contemplating, but ultimately the puppy face he was giving you completely cracked your will.</p><p>"Ah- whatever you can come. No chaos though- I gotta job to do."</p><p>Putting a tea bag in your own drink you look to both boys and ask, "What kind of tea?"</p><p>To which Tommy groans, and Tubbo let's out a cheer before running over to pick his own tea bag out.</p><p>Once everyone had their cups, Tommy much more begrudging about drinking, you settled at the table long enough to finish the tea before standing up to start getting ready for the trip.</p><p>Tommy was on your heel the moment you stood, bouncing with excitement, muttering a bunch of things to you that went right into one of your ears and out the other.</p><p>When you walked into your bedroom to gather your supplies up, you had to plop a hand on Tommy's shoulder to get him to stop chattering and tell him to go prepare himself.</p><p>The nether was a tough place.</p><p>And you didn't need this kid loosing his last life because of something dumb.</p><p>You watched him until he walked to his equipment chest, turning to go to your own and start loading up.</p><p>Silk touch pickaxe? Check.</p><p>Fire resistance potion for Tommy? Check.</p><p>Rope? Check.</p><p>Did you not have any weapons to defend yourself? Of course you didn't. </p><p>You really needed at least something to fight back with in case something bad happened, but you didn't get any. Like Tommy said awhile ago, something bad happening seemed to be a repeating pattern.</p><p>"Tommy you have a sheild?" You questioned still rifling through your stuff.</p><p>"Yes. Who doesn't have a sheild?"</p><p>You look back- catching Tommy in full diamond armor, shield at the ready- sword in hand-</p><p>Aww- he looks all grown up with that on.</p><p>He'd curse you out if he heard you say that aloud, so you just smiled fondly in his direction before saying, "Glad to see the materials I mined went to good use-"</p><p>You walked up to him and eyed the craftsmanship. A bit rough looking- like whoever made it didn't properly know how to form the chest plate, but it was usable. Better then nothing.</p><p>It definitely wasn't Technoblade who made this.</p><p>Technoblade's crafted items are incredibly noticeable, as his craftsmanship is beautiful- both in strength and design.</p><p>Not nearly as rough as this.</p><p>Glancing up at the lanky kid you ask, "You make this yourself?"</p><p>"Yes- yes I did." For once you didn't doubt his proud tone.</p><p>"Good job kid-" you took the opportunity to harshly ruffle his hair before turning around before he could yell at you-</p><p>"I'm NOT A KI--" he froze to take in your retreating figure before continuing to yell, "AYE- GET BACK HERE WOMAN-"</p><p>You weren't sure whether it was the tea you drank, or the fact that you had a good night's rest for once, but walking out of the ravine with Tommy felt nice.</p><p>The genuine nice- where you feel hopeful, and happy.</p><p>A good feeling that swirls in your head and makes you feel content.</p><p>That feeling stayed, even as you skipped yourself over to the main hubs nether portal.</p><p>The ominous, flaking purple was all too familiar, but you shrugged off any unease and merely thought of the current moment, and who you were with.</p><p>You let yourself dip into the purple mist.</p><p>The both of you enter in about the same time- you coming out the other end first to be greeted with the scent of burning. The platform the nether portal rested on was very high above the ground level lava, yet heat still reached up here, and it felt nice for so much heat to surround you.</p><p>The first thing Tommy questioned to you when he comes out the other side is, "Good to be home?"</p><p>His teasing tone was obvious, and you could only shoot him a blank look, "Don't patronize me."</p><p>He gave a laugh, but tried his best to drop that topic, instead looking out over the field of lava you were suspended above and saying, "So why'd you wanna come here today?"</p><p>"Gold. And lots of it." You took a moment to rummage through your bag, brandishing your silk touch pickaxe and tossing the fire resistance at Tommy while you were at it.</p><p>He fumbled with catching it, cursing when it nearly fell, just barely getting his two hands around it, "Why so much gold? We have enough gold back at the base ya know."</p><p>"Wellll-" you drag your word out, just a little embarrassed about the reasoning. </p><p>When you didn't continue after your first word Tommy glared and says, "So help me if you have another mystery to add to your mysterious persona I will go feral."</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh at his serious tone of voice, waving him off the best you could and quickly muttering, "I thought I'd get something for Technoblade."</p><p>Tommy paused at that, conflicting emotions sprouting onto his face.</p><p>He.... </p><p>Tommy still hasn't dropped his mistrust of Techno.</p><p>You don't blame him, it is hard to trust people when they do something as extreme as killing, but you were kinda over it. It still sucked it happened. But...</p><p>Techno's a stressed dude even if he doesn't look it- stressed by the voices, by his duties- and stressed especially with being a normal emotion ridden person. </p><p>He's his own character, one who you don't mind trusting.</p><p>But Tommy...</p><p>You glance at his face, staring you directly in the blue hue of his eye, clashing emotions bubbling up.</p><p>Tommy has a hard time forgiving.</p><p>He finally settled with, "Why?" A mask rose to the surface of his face. A facade, that covered what he was feeling.</p><p>You didn't like when Tommy got like this. You knew something was bothering him, but regardless, you started walking to the bridges to find gold, gesturing the teenager to follow. </p><p>"<em>Why</em>?" You mumble in question to yourself, looking up in thought for a second before saying, "Well, he saved my skin on multiple different occasions, and he made me armor. I feel like people don't recognize the stuff he does- so why not do something nice in return?"</p><p>"He made you <em>armor</em>?! What the hell?! Why didn't I get any!" Tommy crossed his arms, huffing and pouting to himself and shooting you an accusatory look.</p><p>"Haha- don't worry- I think he forgot to give it to me, sooo... it kinda doesn't count." Dropping off the bridge to stable netherack, you start your hustle to find gold. </p><p>"Still- what the fuck Techno- I need armor too." He glanced at his diamond armor and then to you who had no armor on, "Kinda."</p><p>The pace in his steps increased, a cheery little skip to them making you very suspicious.</p><p>His grin entered your peripheral, "Heyyy (Y/N)....??"</p><p>You squinted not pausing your walking, "Yesss...?"</p><p>"Can I have a peice of your armor...?"</p><p>You looked him fully in the eye, groaning and saying, "Techno is right- you're a little raccoon-" you made a shooing motion with your hands, "Scram- find more unessesary armor elsewhere-"</p><p>"But (Yyy/Nnn)...!" </p><p>"No- scram-"</p><p>Tommy let's out a huge laugh- wheezing out a guffaw so loud he had to pause walking just to put his hands on his knees.</p><p>He begs one more time and you shoo him one more time a bit more seriously before he rapid fire looks back up and begs, "Nonono- wait wait wait- we can talk about this!"</p><p>You pause your walking, raising an eyebrow at Tommy's sputtering before rolling your eyes and saying, "Alright- you can stay- but you're on thin ice."</p><p>The gremlin takes it in stride, running to catch up before walking in pace with you.</p><p>You felt a lot better having company in the nether.</p><p>Just... having someone to spend time with in and of itself made a warm happy feeling rise in you.</p><p>A friend.</p><p>You glanced at Tommy, smiling a small gentle smile and he shot you a confused look.</p><p>This little goblin was your friend- what a turn of events.</p><p>"What are you smiling about?" Tommy sassed, pausing with you when you started mining some gold ore.</p><p>You could only shrug at him, swinging your pickaxe and tucking any gold you got into you bag, "Ah, it's nothing-"</p><p>"No- you looked at me and then did that weird soft look- what were you smiling about-" Tommy again sassed you, genuinely curious and crossing his arms as he looked at you.</p><p>You didn't respond, and with another swing of your pickaxe, the rest of the gold vein was gone.</p><p>Almost hesitantly, you looked back at Tommy, and the look he gave you was one that said he'd pry your reasoning out of your cold dead hands.</p><p>You sigh and climb out of the hole, standing next to the kid and saying, "Nah- I just thought about how unlikely it is that we're friends-"</p><p>"Unlikely?" Tommy pursed his lips.</p><p>"Like- the odds of us meeting and having nice conversation hinged on me joining Pogtopia- and I almost didn't." You tucked a hand into your pocket, thumbing over your pocket watch.</p><p>"Oh." He murmured, "Why'd you smile if you thought about grim odds?"</p><p>The fact that Tommy didn't deny the fact that you were friends made you grin- this silly little goblin child-</p><p>Why did you want to smother him in motherly love-</p><p>"Well- I thought about how we were buddies- and that made me smile."</p><p>At that moment, he seemed so small. You scratched the surface of his cheeky gremlin facade, and tumbling out came the young, caring, and emotional side of him.</p><p>His eyes went just as soft as yours for a second- a glisten tell tale of tears, before he harshly rubbed his face, "Shit- come on man- you can't say shit like that- it throws off my groove-"</p><p>Regardless of his tears, you tug him into a quick hug, patting his back before turning to look for more gold, "Come on - we've got a mission!"</p><p>"Psh- alright- fine fine-"</p><p>"Tommy adventure!" You yell, nudging him just to get him to laugh before quietly adding on, "Just a mum and her sun-" as a tease towards the time he mocked you for mother henning.</p><p>"Please no- the last Tommy adventure we had ended horribly." He laughed, and with a grin you realized he didn't correct you for saying mum.</p><p>Grinning silently, you didn't comment.</p><p>You needed more gold. </p><p>Speed walking to the next vein you saw, you let Tommy follow, mining it out as fast as you could before rushing to the next one.</p><p>It was a simple process, and having Tommy ramble to you about things was nice.</p><p>You couldn't help but feel he was pondering something though.</p><p>It looked like he had something on his mind, and not having a way to be sure bothered you-</p><p>Every once in a while he would pause talking to you and just- contemplate something with a grim look. Grim looks didn't suit Tommy you decided.</p><p>You weren't going to push though, so you both went along your merry way in the nether.</p><p>You had a stack and a half after the eighth time Tommy paused, and you couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Is something on your mind?" You asked, tucking the last of yet another gold ore vein into your backpack. </p><p>You tried to sound as casual as you could- no pressure, and no confrontation.</p><p>When you turned around to look at him, the grim face was there, only instead of being pointed into the distance it was directly aimed at you.</p><p>"Can I-" Tommy's voice was quiet, "Can I tell you something? Since you're my buddy and all-"</p><p>"Of course- I don't mind listening." You throw out some of the netherack you collected before closing up your backpack and throwing it back on.</p><p>"A few days ago... Wilbur... talked to me and Quackity about something."</p><p>You had a horrible feeling about this. Lately Wilbur in general gave you a horrible feeling.</p><p>"He took us to L'manberg, and to this little hillside, and he had this... little room that he really wanted to show us-" Tommy took an uneasy breath, "I've been thinkin about it for a real long time- and I just- Wilbur wanted to blow everything up."</p><p>Did he take them to his detonation room? Is that what this was? Did he want to show off what he planning to do?</p><p>Tommy scratched at his arm, avoiding eye contact in favor of looking off into the nether's landscape, "He <em>was</em> going to blow it all up- but- me and Quackity got him to stop by threatening to stay and get blown up with it."</p><p>Your hand flew over you mouth as soon as the words left his mouth.</p><p>"Holy shit-" you muttered, "Tommy your on your last life- you can't just-"</p><p>"I know!" He paused after the shout of his voice, "I know I am... but Wilbur was going to do it and I freaked out- I had to do something!" He crossed his arms over his chest and went silent, so you did the reasonable thing and pulled him in for another hug.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay- but that was reckless-" </p><p>"I know-" he grumbled, hesitantly returning the hug, "I just- really wanted to get that off my chest."</p><p>Patting his back you huff, "Do you feel any better?"</p><p>He hummed in thought, "Uuuh... I guess a little."</p><p>"Good. Any improvement in mental health is good."</p><p>Releasing the hug, you give him a harsh head ruffle before sighing. </p><p>He didn't slap your hand away that time, and you could still tell the Wilbur situation was wearing on his nerves.</p><p>"So yeah. Wilbur's just- I don't know- he's been acting really weird. I don't like it." Tommy finally says, and you could only agree.</p><p>Wilbur is plunging too far into the depths-</p><p>And by gods is the depths a hard place to pull yourself out of.</p><p>You have to talk to Wilbur. </p><p>Glancing around you see another gold vein.</p><p>Right after you get a gift for Techno.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUESS WHO HASNT SLEPT YET BUT IA PUTTINGBOUT THIS CHAPTER! ME! WOW</p><p>HELP ME</p><p>I HAVENT SLEPG AND NEED SLEEP-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shit Stuck Fuck Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lol reader please,</p><p>Tryna do a good thing has only brought you suffering</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everything was said and done in the nether, you came home with almost four stacks of gold.</p><p>Plenty for your gift, and maaaybe a little extra for Tommy. Maybe. </p><p>You lugged your backpack down the steps, heavy with what you plundered, before slamming all of it in the furnace and taking a seat to wait for it.</p><p>Tommy stuck around for a bit, chattering about this and that, before getting bored of doing nothing and taking off to look for Tubbo.</p><p>So it was just you, your gold, and the idea you had for a gift.</p><p>Golden apples.</p><p>How original of a gift.</p><p>Regardless it was what you were going through with.</p><p>You had yourself seated atop the furnace, cross legged and hunching to put your chin on you hand.</p><p>You liked how warm it was, so waiting up there just seemed the optimal place.</p><p>Honestly you could see why Tommy got bored of it so easily, you did have a lot, and it was going to take awhile. </p><p>Long enough for Tommy to come trudging right back down the steps and huffing about how boring both Tubbo and you are.</p><p>With a chuckle and a new thought in his head he turned to you and wildly motioned his hands, "I want something interesting to happen- you know- like an invasion of cows or a hoard of women."</p><p>He paused, glancing at you, "You don't count-"</p><p>You just gave him a blank look and kept sitting atop the furnace. </p><p>Another bout of silence passed and you pried your blank look off of Tommy and back into the stone hallway that is the ravine.</p><p>You could feel Tommy look at you, his voice starting out small with a cheeky, "What's the worst word you know....?" </p><p>"Cobblestone-"</p><p>He gave you a horrified gasp- and proceeded to go off on a rant about the afformented stone. So many words- so many words about such a trivial topic.</p><p>That paired with the heat from the furnace-... you could nearly fall asleep.</p><p>"Hey!" Tommy sternly said, snapping a finger in front of your face, causing your eyes to snap back open, "Did you hear me?" You didn't even realize you had started to nod off.</p><p>"Uuh- no." You say, sitting back up straight and confusedly looking at Tommy.</p><p>"I said choose a different word then cobblestone."</p><p>You rolled your eyes, "Jail."</p><p>He rubbed his chin and hummed, "Hmmm- not exactly a curse, but I'll take it-"</p><p>You chuckled at the kid before deciding it was about time to check your gold- the furnace had cooled off a bit, so now was as good a time as any.</p><p>Sliding off the furnace, you took a peak inside to find that your gold was indeed done. Which meant all the rest of your gold was done.</p><p>Heaving an empty bag over from inside the chest next to the furnace, you gathered up all the gold you had, which made a very very heavy bag all things considered.</p><p>It all clacked together in the fabric, gold shimmer being hidden when you pulled the edges of the bag taut.</p><p>"How'd you figure gold was a good gift for Techno?" Tommy asked, eyeing your bag before waving a hand up and saying, "Not that it isn't a good gift- the dude fookin' loves the stuff."</p><p>"He said anything to make gaps would be useful- so I figured that was what I'd do." You followed Tommy's eyes, glancing between the bag before making eyecontact again, "Speaking of which... do we have an absurd amount of apples somewhere?"</p><p>Almost directly to spite you, Tommy pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a bite, "Nope. A lotta potatoes though."</p><p>Sighing out a displeased sigh, you decided to check your room. Maybe you had some spare? If not you'd have to go on a search on the surface for some, and you really didn't feel like going back up after a day at the nether.</p><p>Strutting into your room, you beeline for the chest next to your bed, hauling your gold with you because you don't trust Tommy for a second with it by himself. You rummage in the chest and huff when you come up empty handed.</p><p>"Not a single apple-" you mutter to yourself, turning around to head for the door but pausing instantly when you notice someone sleeping.</p><p>How did you not notice sooner.</p><p>Is that...</p><p>Technoblade...?</p><p>Sleeping....??</p><p>This is a very rare sight.</p><p>His pink hair looked even more in shambles then usual, like maybe a week worth of not sleeping ran him ragged and bleary.</p><p>His mask wasn't situated on his face, instead propped onto his own chest and leaving his face open for onlookers.</p><p>You'd seen his face before- usually with some form of apathy on it, and the scar running across his nose wasn't a surprise, but it certainly was strange to see him so peaceful looking for once.</p><p>He really does have long eyelashes.</p><p>You should leave him in peace- God knows he needs to rest.</p><p>With a huff, you move to grab your gold and leave the room, this time without stopping to take a peek. You winced when the clacking seemed ten times as loud now that you knew he was sleeping here.</p><p>Before you could walk a single step, Tommy comes in and just yells, "AYE- what taking so long woman! We've got numbers to crunch and business to run."</p><p>You physically cringe, looking at the sleeping Techno's face to see if he was disturbed.</p><p>Tommy was spouting a bunch of bull, because you had no business, and no time crunch- he was just being the usual Tommy, and all you could do was hold a finger to your lips to try and signal to be quiet-</p><p>"Shhh-" you gesture with your head to sleepy Techno- hoping to get the point across, but unpromted he says, "OOHH-"</p><p>You cringe again at the volume, nervously looking at the pink haired man to see if he stirred, and sighing when he didn't.</p><p>You flick your head back to "Tommy. Out. Now- Techno never goes to sleep-"</p><p>He just laughs at you, "Pssh- clearly you've never seen the Blade hibernate-" he started to strut over to the sleeping male and you realized you needed to take action.</p><p>Setting your gold down as quietly and as rushed as you could, you scurry, over to Tommy and body block him from reaching Techno.</p><p>"He needs his sleep." You whisper.</p><p>Tommy grins and takes a huge breath in, "WOW- I JUST LOVE LETTING PEOPLE SLEEP- BITCH FUCK- SHIT--"</p><p>You never thought you could move that fast, clapping your hand over Tommy's mouth and forcing his obscene yelling to stop-</p><p>"Tommy...!" You whispered yelled, "What the fuck...!"</p><p>He yelled something back, completely muffled by your hands, before huffing and strutting out of the bedroom.</p><p>You really doubted he gave up, and almost as though to confirm your suspicions, Tommy came right back into the room- only this time with a bucket. Of. Water.</p><p>Of all things.</p><p>Was he trying to not let Techno sleep??</p><p>"Watch-" he said, moving to try and get into splash distance, "Techno hibernates like a log-"</p><p>You jumped to wrangle the water bucket out of his hands- a very big uphill battle- because even though Tommy was a lanky kid who wasn't as stacked as someone like Techno- he still had a height advantage- and immediately held the bucket up when you tried reaching for it.</p><p>"You little shit- give me the bucket."</p><p>He stuck his tongue out in the most immature way you'd seen his face contort, "No- watch-"</p><p>He went to toss the water, and you rose to the occasion, grabbing his wrists before he could get far. You wrangled with each other for a second, water spilling all over the stone floor.</p><p>Tommy shot you a glare, and with a final push, shoved you and your grip off his bucket.</p><p>He grinned when you fell- directly onto the edge of Techno's bed.</p><p>It would have looked like you were taking a casual seat if it wasn't for Techno's imposingly large sleepy figure directly behind the small of your back-</p><p>He shifted- and you winced when you thought that jostling the bed would have made him wake up- </p><p>You went nearly stock still when an arm somehow managed to loop around you-</p><p>"TOMMY...." You whispered, "Tommy help- please-"</p><p>You made a movement to remove Techno's arm, but it only tightened and you flinched as the small movement only made him grumble more and try to sleepily curl into himself, dragging you with his movements.</p><p>"TOMMY YOU LITTLE SHIT...." You whispered again, "H E L P-"</p><p>All Tommy did was slap a hand over his mouth- a loud laugh almost escaping him before he shot one final glance at you and scurried out of the room.</p><p>Holy shit- fuck-</p><p>That little fucking shit just left you to die-</p><p>Fuck-</p><p>You attempted to move again, the same results as before, looking fustratedly up to the bedroom exit-</p><p>Shit- you are literally stuck. </p><p>Does Techno always sleep like this? With an iron grip around whatever possible pillow or blanket he has?</p><p>Your waist was starting to hurt with how hard he was holding it- the awkward position of sitting up made it hurt more then it could be, but you refused to lay down- because you are not supposed to be cuddling with this grumpy monotone, literal warrior.</p><p>He'd kill you if he woke up to find you here-</p><p>Probably- </p><p>So you held out hope that he would let go for as long as you could, occasionally trying to slip out.</p><p>All hope was lost when he rolled over- awkwardly dragging you over to the side of the bed that was pressed against the wall.</p><p>No escape-</p><p>Shit-</p><p>You were genuinely stuck.</p><p>Stuck in Techno-the fucking- blades arms.</p><p>How did life lead to this.</p><p>You stared at the ceiling- hoping that if you avoided looking at his face you'd somehow magically make him disappear- </p><p>But he didn't disappear- and his soft breathing gently rustled the hair on top of your head.</p><p>He was so agonizingly warm that you wanted nothing more then to sink into the feeling of being held- but at the same time you were positive he wouldn't have done this of his own volition, so it felt wrong to be nestled so close.</p><p>Everytime you pulled away he pulled you closer, so eventually you just went lax in his hold.</p><p>Head directly tucked under his chin, getting a view of his throat, of which a particularly gruesome looking scar drew your attention.</p><p>It was sliced right near his adam's apple, and looked as though some sort of animal tore into him.</p><p>You flinched when he shuffled.</p><p>God he was so warm.</p><p>It was making you sleepy.</p><p>The last thing you should do is fall asleep- falling asleep would be horrible.</p><p>Footsteps sounded by the bedroom entrance, and hope regnited in you.</p><p>With a bit of struggle you peered just barely over Techno's figure- seeing Tommy standing in the entrance.</p><p>His eyes were watering- a hand slapped over his mouth and shoulders shaking with laughter.</p><p>Bitch.</p><p>Little shit-</p><p>Tommy pointed at you, and Tubbo waddled into the doorway, peering at your desperate face and immediately copying Tommy. A hand over his mouth with controlled laughter before turning right back around and leaving the doorway. Tommy followed a second later, and your stare burned into the doorway.</p><p>They are both little shits-</p><p>No ands or ifs.</p><p>Leaving you hear to suffer-</p><p>You couldn't even ask them to help- because the last thing you wanted was Techno waking up.</p><p>Waking up and finding you so close to him.</p><p>God was he warm though.</p><p>His grip didn't loosen at all, both arms wrapped around your waist, all but burning your skin with the prickling intensity.</p><p>Not that you could burn, but it burned in a way that forced your mind to linger on the touch.</p><p>You were sinking into this whether you liked it or not it would seem, head pressed against his collar bone-</p><p>Chest to chest- </p><p>Warm blankets strewn haphazardly around and on the both of you-</p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao- Theres so much Technosoft in the beginning of this story</p><p>But once some of the major arcs hit- any Technosoft that's peeking out is going to very quickly get sucked back into his shell.</p><p>A lotta character development to go- a lotta bonds to be broken- and a lot of time for Techno to fully, and completely trust reader.</p><p>I've got plans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha- well goodmoorning there</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your mind raced with thoughts of how to escape after you got trapped.</p><p>All the things you could do to struggle flashed across your head, and with that came the thought of how all the limitless things you could try would put the sweet taste of freedom into your mouth.</p><p>Even so, you conked out.</p><p>Completely and utterly limp with sleep.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Such good self control.</p><p>Ten to five minutes of sitting, engulfed in warmth, a slow heartbeat calmly thrumming in your ear and you fell asleep whether you wanted to or not.</p><p>Which wasn't surprising.</p><p>You worked like a cog- and after a day out and about sleep was next on your body's mind.</p><p>So imagine your surprise when you wake up again.</p><p>Blearily- half dead- one eye tearing up because you slept on it wrong-</p><p>And then the problem makes itself known.</p><p>You are very much still in Techno's arms.</p><p>Still buried into his collar bone- if even closer after conking out. His pink hair tickled at your nose-</p><p><em>He</em> was definitely closer, head buried into your neck- tusks dragging at the skin there-</p><p>He held you closer then one should ever be to him, and you winced when he let out another soft breath.</p><p>For such a big tough emotionally deprived person- he certainly loved to sleep cuddled up to something. Which was ironic, but not what you were supposed to be focusing on.</p><p>You should be focusing on if you could get out.</p><p>Were you trapped?</p><p>You can always test.</p><p>With a slow movement, you carefully try and part his hand off your waist.</p><p>Gently tucking your fingers around his palm, slowly peeling the hand off you.</p><p>It was much more pliable then before, so much so that you might just have hope of escaping. </p><p>You were still between the wall, which wasn't ideal. You'd have to step over him to get out- or crawl- either or, and neither option felt good to try out.</p><p>Your plan of escape froze when Techno's arms stretched out, a stretch to crack the joints in his elbows.</p><p>You winced when he took in a deep breath, pulling his face back a bit as he rotated his shoulder blades.</p><p>That breath was one that meant he was most certainly awake. Consciousness clearly stirring inside him-</p><p>Your focus snapped to his face, and your stomach dropped when his eyes flick open, sagging with a tired you didn't know existed.</p><p>Dull red shimmered in the low light, eyes intense even though he just woke.</p><p>The red in his eyes settled on you, taking in your face with an unknown thought process. He wasn't fully awake, and his arms re-looped around you to once again pull you close.</p><p>You were in pure confusion, limply letting him rebury his head in the crook of your neck. The huff of sleepy breath he let out was hot on your skin.</p><p>Did- </p><p>Is he even cognitive right now??</p><p>He kept his body tucked against you, almost as though attempting to keep sleeping-</p><p>But the matter of why you were in his bed had to rise eventually-</p><p>And it did.</p><p>The sudden ridgedness that twisted through him was evidence he finally realized something was amiss. </p><p>He reeled his head back from your neck, eyes dilated with confusion and arms that were around your waist going tense. His nails nearly dug into the skin there, and you could physically see when his mind clicked two and two together, eyes widening- face completely flushing before he instantly rolled off his bed and slung his mask back on.</p><p>Panic.</p><p>His feet firmly settled on the floor as he stood.</p><p>Welp.</p><p>That's definitely a reaction.</p><p>You sat up before you could awkwardly stay laying down any longer, watching Techno carefully as he straightened his back and turned to face you.</p><p>"Just. Just one question for you-" Techno muttered, flinging an arm through his knotted hair in disbelief and tiredness, "What were you doing in my bed?</p><p>You rose a finger, "Believe it or not- tryna get <em>out</em> of your bed." </p><p>He mouthed the word 'what' in sheer confusion- and if how flushed his ears were was anything to go by- embarrassment. </p><p>Or maybe confused as to why you'd betray his trust? Did accidentally sleeping in his bed count as betraying??</p><p>You don't know- because you don't know what his limits are- ArGh!</p><p>All you knew about his limits was, 'Don't question if I feel things- think I'm the big tough warrior-'</p><p>"How did you even get in my bed?" Techno asks after a moment.</p><p>"Tommy pushed me, and you just kinda... latched on." You say- your own face finally flushing just as much as Techno's. </p><p>Both because the embarrassment of the situation finally caught up, and the fact that your mind lingered on the memory of his arms firmly wrapping around you, pulling closer and closer.</p><p>You just about combusted, before you scrambled off his bed, stood next to him for a second, took one glance at his bone mask and took four steps backwards.</p><p>His hand flinched at the action.</p><p>"I am so sorry- I really did try and get out-" you bowed your head like a caught kid, "Your grip is surprisingly strong when you sleep-"</p><p>He took a long moment, just- staring at you- mouth parted the slightest of bits, ears still flushed. His hand rose, almost hesitantly to the collar of his neck.</p><p>Right where your head used to be tucked.</p><p>He rubbed the skin there, fixing the collar of his shirt like he still felt your head there.</p><p>"I..." he started, sounding scarily close to someone with emotions, before he dropped that tone completely (as well as his hand) to talk very much in his usual tone.</p><p>"It's whatever."</p><p>Your hand lifted into a thumbs up before you could stop it- a nervous strangled noise coming out of your throat as you said, "Okey dokey-"</p><p>You both paused to look at each other- Techno running another hand through his hair before letting out a breath and turning to gather supplies in his chest.</p><p>Which happened to be on the side you were standing on.</p><p>He drew closer, walking steady steps, right past you, shoulder brushing shoulder- and you considered that enough Techno time.</p><p>"Coffee...?" You squeak out.</p><p>"If you want to make it." Techno murmers-</p><p>And faster then you can think, you're out of that room.</p><p>Sprinting out, you spot Tommy haphazardly putting redstone blocks everywhere-</p><p>You catch his eye and yell, "FREEDOM-" before charging for your little nook and slapping a pot of water onto the furnace.</p><p>"How the fuck did you get out??" Tommy yells across the ravine, putting a piston in the ground before reaching at the bag on his back to grab more redstone, "Techno sleeps for days on end!"</p><p>"Being the best has its advantage!" You yell back, trying your best to shrug off the fact that your face was probably beet red-</p><p>Because what the fuck- it's embarrassing to be caught like that- much less with Techno-</p><p>You shook your head rapidly- </p><p>Thoughts? Out. </p><p>You need to focus on coffee.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Coffee.</p><p>And not cuddling with Techno.</p><p>Nskksn-</p><p>Your never gonna live that down-</p><p>You will now think about that every single time you see him- and you just know it's gonna eat you alive on the inside-</p><p>By the time your coffee was done and sitting neatly on the table with steam pooling up into the air, Techno still had yet to emerge- and Tommy was more then happy to jump on a business opportunity.</p><p>He tried being subtle first, trotting over to the table to simple take his cup- because of course you made a cup for Tommy.</p><p>He threw sugar in it, and drank it when it cooled, but the fact that he was still sitting at your table after that fact- made you very suspicious...</p><p>He wasn't one to sit and not do anything-</p><p>He was up to something.</p><p>The second his eyes glanced away from you during his rambling, you followed his line of sight to see Techno's cup.</p><p>So that's what he was after-</p><p>You may be very, very distracted by embarrassing thoughts at the moment, but you'd be dammed to let Tommy get away with scheming.</p><p>You looked back up at him, "Tommy- I am going to pause you in your scheming right now-" he glanced up as you started to speak, "That is Techno's-"</p><p>He only squinted at you with a strange silence.</p><p>He wasn't giving up his plots- so you made the appropriate movement to grab Techno's cup, but Tommy reacted quicker, yanking the cup off the table and beelining it across the ravine- spilling coffee absolutely everywhere with all the jostling-</p><p>"Tommy!" You yell, "So help me- that is the second time you've spilled coffee everywhere!"</p><p>He ran- laughing evilly- with another coffee cup, and his now stained shirt in his clutches, and you stared at him as he ran farther down the ravine.</p><p>"YOU ALWAYS GIVE STUFF TO TECHNO-" He yelled in the distance, scurrying far away-</p><p>"YOU SPILLED ALL OF IT- THERE'S NOTHING TO EVEN DRINK-" You yell after him, but he was too far down and completely ignoring you...</p><p>Ugh-</p><p>Gremlin children and the messes they make-</p><p>Your burning gaze landed on the wasted coffee, and you huffed out the longest sigh you could- </p><p>Cleanup time-</p><p>Wowee-</p><p>Standing from your chair, you left your coffee on the table, scared of it growing cold before you could finish it but also worried about dried coffee staining everything.</p><p>Before you could turn to grab a towel, a cough sounded near the edge of the nook, and you glanced up from the spilled coffee, seeing Techno wearing his full getup.</p><p>His mask was targeted at you, calm air about him making you question if you even embarrassed him to begin with-</p><p>How could he be composed after being so flustered? How did he go right back to emitting such a relaxed and nonchalant atmosphere.</p><p>"You know- when I see a brat running away with someone else's coffee- I really question my will to be awake."</p><p>You laugh slapping a hand over your face at his comment, half out of the recent embarrassment and half because yes, you can relate..</p><p>His mouth quirks up into a little smile- </p><p>You half want to belive it's because you laughed at his joke, and half think it's because he's still just as ruffled by the cuddling incident- but he was still so calm? And you weren't? And your mind is running a thousand different possibilities?</p><p>Argh- you have no idea what to think right now- too many 'half thinks.'</p><p>Too many over analizing thoughts popping to the surface and forcing you to listen to them.</p><p>He couldn't be angry with you if he was here right?</p><p>You're still in good faith? The small kindling of friendship you had with him wasn't doused with water?</p><p>In your uncertainty, you smiled, looking at where you supposed his eyes would be under the mask, and maybe you looked a little too long, but he didn't back down from the eyecontact, merely continuing with his original thought.</p><p>"Procrastinate and not do anything for a week...?" He asked himself, lifting a single hand, "Or be a productive conscious being-" his other hand rose, and with both hands in the air it clearly imitated a scale.</p><p>"I think we all know which one here is optimal-" he muttered, the procrastinating hand dropping as the winner.</p><p>And again, you laughed finally finding words to speak to him after struggling inside of your own head, "Mmm, yes- procrastination. Only losers are productive people."</p><p>He chuckled, laugh still raspy from sleep- voice rumbling, "Can you even imagine that? Productive people? What nerds." </p><p>You laughed, finally calming yourself and turning to the leftover water on the furnace. </p><p>Yes. You thought idly to yourself. You can imagine that. </p><p>Whether Techno wanted to believe it or not, he was a very productive person. He was calling himself a nerd- </p><p>You laughed to yourself, lighting the coal below the furnace to reheat the water.</p><p>If you strained your eyesight past all the brute strength and violent tendencies you could see him as a nerd. A little. </p><p>You took your eyes off of the water to look back at him- finding him already tilting his head in your direction, still standing on the edge of the nook like taking a seat would overstep a boundary. That or he doesn't want to stain his cape with coffee.</p><p>You'd give a pretty penny to know exactly what ran around inside that head of his.</p><p>"Why did Tommy push you?" Techno asks after a moment of tense staring.</p><p>"Push me?" Your eyebrow rose.</p><p>"You mentioned he pushed you, and you fell onto my bed-" Techno lazily swirled his hand around in the air, another flush reaching his ears as he acted as nonchalant as he could, "And then you got- stuck." He coughed into his fist, "Why?"</p><p>Well.</p><p>How to explain this without mentioning his gift.</p><p>Hmm-</p><p>Scratching your head you stare into the mask and say, "Welll- he came into the bedroom yelling after I tried looking for apples-" and shit, there goes a part of the present, "and I told him to be quiet because you were sleeping- and he tried dumping water on you and I tried to stop him."</p><p>Techno hummed. Not at all surprised and immediately moving onto the next topic of interest, "You know, if you were hungry we have an ungodly amount of potatoes-" </p><p>He left a moment of pause to see if you'd say anything before tagging on, "We have thirty chests full of them. No exaggeration. We have too many."</p><p>"MmmmMmm-" you hum- not at all wanting to tell him why you needed apples- because apples were literally your present-</p><p>But in your hesitancy, the atmosphere around him grew sterner- the same atmosphere that shrouded him when he first asked you if you were dangerous down in the mines</p><p>"Is there something going on that I should know about...?" His voice dropped lower then it already was- and your heart died with the intensity. </p><p>Holy shit- dangerous grounds- very dangerous grounds- you do not like when he starts suspecting things-</p><p>"I was making a present for you!" The words tumble out of your mouth before you could try to think of a plan to work around telling him- and you slap a hand over your face the moment you realize what you did.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Now the surprise is ruined.</p><p>"..." Techno's silence was telling, and you groaned before motioning him to follow as you trot back over to the bedroom. </p><p>You don't wait for him to follow nor do you check, but his footsteps behind you tell you he's on your heel.</p><p>"I might as well give it to you because you know now-" you grumble, wiping a hand on your face again as you approach the bag you had left laying on the floor.</p><p>You bend over, wrapping your hand around the top of the bag, wrangling it to pick it up before turning to Techno.</p><p>"I wanted to make golden apples with it before giving them to you, but...." you hold the bag up in an effort to hide your face, "Whatever, you can have it now-"</p><p>With your face behind the bag you can't see his reaction.</p><p>Only hear the silence, and the way one of his legs taps closer with a footstep. </p><p>Very gently, his hands reach put and grab the bag, brushing over your own to get a good handle on it.</p><p>Warm hands, that sink their warmth into your cold fingers with the slightest of touch.</p><p>"I..." he says, before going very quiet again.</p><p>With the bag out of your face you can finally look again, seeing his head titled down to look at the now open bag of gold.</p><p>He looked so confused as to why he was getting another gift from you, but at the same time nervous-</p><p>"Rgh-" he mumbles, "Ah- I'm-..." his head flicks between the bag and you, "This doesn't warm my heart at all-"</p><p>"Yeup." You say. He seemed to have this response to a lot of presents, and at this point you knew to just go along with what he was saying. </p><p>"This- this definitely won't be put to good use- it's going to sit in my chest-" </p><p>His ears were flushed again- </p><p>And a small thought rose in the back of your head.</p><p>A very small tugging one that slowly drifted to the surface with uncertainty.</p><p>Maybe you liked seeing him flustered.</p><p>That- or it was the thought that he was a nerd.</p><p>You don't know which one took more prevalence in your mind, but you just knew giving gifts and seeing him like the gifts made you happy.</p><p>"Think of it as a debt repayed- cause you've helped me out alot." You say, grinning when he nodded.</p><p>"Yeah- yes. Exactly- this is debt payment for breaking you out of jail."</p><p>He stepped away, pacing a circle for a few moments before walking outside the bedroom with the bag of gold.</p><p>You followed, out of curiosity, to watch him pause, take another look at the gold and say, "Yes- this is just payment." Before trotting up the steps.</p><p>Again, you followed him, chirping out, "Yes- exactly that." Tailing a few inches away as he entered the top room, La'dog perking up as he watched the two of you enter.</p><p>Without another word, Techno opened his ender chest and dumped all the gold into it.</p><p>He closed the chest, ender particles dancing across his hands as he did, and a breath escaped him. Not a sigh. Very much a breath of relief after not breathing.</p><p>You tilted your head, not seeing how his fingers kept thumbing over the chest, but certainly catching the movement of his arm to brush over his collar bone again.</p><p>"So yeah." You speak, interrupting the silence, "I just- I don't know." You shifted your feet and glanced away from his back, "You did a lot of things for me and others, and I felt like not a lot of people saw how much you were doing."</p><p>"Happy very early birthday." You finish off, looking back at him to see him slowly tilt his head towards you.</p><p>He straightened his back, looking as casual as he possibly could.</p><p>"Thanks. I guess." He muttered, looking fidgety even if he forced himself to remain calm.</p><p>His arm reached out- before pausing, hand outstretched. He instantly retracted it.</p><p>The way he was figeting made it look as if he was fighting with himself. </p><p>Fighting with what? You didn't know. Self conscious? The voices? Way of life?</p><p>All you knew was after that brief moment of back and forth, he took a step closer to you, and pulled you in-</p><p>In with a small, quick hug that only lasted a second, as not a moment later he pulled away as though burned.</p><p>"Alright- I'm off- goodbye- important things to do-" he jumbled out, quickly breaking through the dirt and leaving. </p><p>Just like that- gone.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>He-</p><p>He just gave you a hug and then ran away.</p><p>That-</p><p>Huh.</p><p>He's so shy about these things.</p><p>Or well- not used to it. Not used to just- having someone hug him? Or gift him something? Or anything within the normal realm of normal touch?</p><p>It's a part of him you doubted anyone saw often.</p><p>It's bad enough that he's strange about it- you love physical touch, and yet-</p><p>You could feel your face burning in just as much embarrassment.</p><p>He made it such an awkward occurrence.</p><p>"What the hell?! Did Techno just hug you??!!" </p><p>Oh right.</p><p>Tommy was in the ravine too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOooooOoooo</p><p>You just got a hug- you just got a little techno hug~</p><p>Haha</p><p>Let's just say the voices are very, very fond of reader</p><p>And one of them 'donated' to give her a hug</p><p>There almost as fond of her as they are Philza</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. We Need to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur? Ah yes, come, sit at the table.</p><p>We have things to discuss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't surprising when Techno didn't return the next day.</p><p>Or the day after.</p><p>Gone again it seemed.</p><p>For how long and when he'd return? You couldn't even begin to gander.</p><p>He left when he pleased, and returned as he pleased, and you could only hope he was getting proper sleep.</p><p>Like you were.</p><p>If oversleeping counted.</p><p>You found that you'd been doing that alot lately </p><p>Sleeping for far too long, only to wake up at noon and wonder where everyone was.</p><p>Like now.</p><p>You were standing in the middle of the ravine- still not quite awake and glancing around for signs of life.</p><p>Of which there were none.</p><p>Tommy was probably with Tubbo- God knows they're practically inseparable.</p><p>That was about the only person you could guess the location of, and you were too sleepy to keep properly pondering the thought, so you shambled to your nook in an attempt to gather yourself.</p><p>Patterns to do- regular actions to take to wake yourself.</p><p>Today was a hot chocolate kinda day, and you scorned the fact that you didn't have any cocoa beans for this particular morning.</p><p>Scorned it so much that you stared at your tea bags, and your coffee for a solid ten minutes, wishing and crafting ideas of how to get cocoa beans again.</p><p>No ideas of which would be simple, and all of which would need to be powered by some other sort of warm drink.</p><p>H e a t.</p><p>Mmm- </p><p>Heat sounds good.</p><p>Maybe you can make due with the drinks you have now.</p><p>Hustling about you start to boil your water, leaning on the edge of the counter while you wait, calmly taking in the ravine you've come to know as home.</p><p>Did you miss your cottage?</p><p>To some extent.</p><p>You liked that you could decorate it to your hearts content because of the fact that it was all and truly yours, but without friendships? Without tethers to other sentient beings?</p><p>The cottage was maddening.</p><p>Here was a good place you decided.</p><p>A rustling at the top steps reached your ears, dirt breaking, dirt placed.</p><p>Someone was entering.</p><p>You heard L'dog give a happy bark, and the sound of his tail thumping on the stone immediately let you know who was home.</p><p>Only one person makes L'dog wag his tail.</p><p>Wilbur fucking Soot.</p><p>You needed to corner him.</p><p>You needed to talk to him.</p><p>Very badly.</p><p>Because seeing Tommy so distressed made you feel distressed, and stress was a horrible thing. </p><p>How would you get him to stop for you though? He specifically avoids you because of mistrust.</p><p>The whistling of your water pot drew your attention.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>You knew exactly what to do.</p><p>..</p><p>Cut to you sitting at your table- two cups of coffee patiently laid out in front of you- an intense gaze pasted onto your face as you waited. Your hands rested on the table, in front of your face as though a principle waiting for a student. </p><p>He'd have to come down eventually, and when he did- he would be forced to take you under consideration.</p><p>You wouldn't let him slip away. Even if you hated confrontation- and hated negative energy- this had to be done.</p><p>You waited and waited- until the tack of footsteps echoed from the uppermost floor, one after another, not nearly as graceful as Techno's, or as rushed as Tommy's- or soft as Tubbo's-</p><p>Just raw, unfiltered footsteps that belonged to exactly who you thought it was.</p><p>Wilbur stepped onto the middle bridge- brown hues glancing up to focus in on your table. He recognized what you were sitting with- and not a moment later came tapping up to your table.</p><p>"Coffee....?" He asked- hand slightly raised to the singular untouched coffee that sat beside your own.</p><p>"Sit." Was your short reply.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sit." Finally, you shifted to look at him, waving a hand to the seat across the table, "I need to talk to you."</p><p>A small flicker of ink passed through his eyes- tainting the hopeful question he once had with the seriousness that lurked beneath the layers of his mind.</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>The smile that was on his face fell, as he took a seat across from you, and you silently slid the cup to him with the mutter of, "Thank you."</p><p>He didn't reach for the cup- merely letting it sit undisturbed, steam frothing into the air..</p><p>His full attention was now on you.</p><p>Not the coffee.</p><p>"What did you need?" </p><p>You sigh a breath.</p><p>Alright.</p><p>You could do this.</p><p>"Tommy talked to me the other day about you- and I just-... I really felt that I needed to talk to you about your current state of mind."</p><p>Idly, you grabbed your hot cup, swirling it around with a lazy spin, but not yet taking a sip, "He's worried about you- about things you've threatened to do- and I'm worried too, because- why would you even consider blowing up your literal brother. Or kind of brother- no one's ever told me correctly."</p><p>Wilbur puts a fist over his mouth and says, "We're not related. But I guess our relationship is similar to that."</p><p>"Excatly." You nod.</p><p>"Is this just about Tommy?" He questions, "Because Tommy doesn't know what's good for himself half the time. He doesn't understand that fate? Destiny? Has shifted away from an idealistic dream that L'manberg started out as-" Wilbur's fist clenched and you flinched, "This is the real world- not a perfect story where the underdogs come out on top."</p><p>"I know." You murmured, hoping to calm his venomous tone, "I know this is the real world- and at this point I could care less about L'manberg- but you need to think about the bigger picture and if you even <em>want</em> Tommy in that bigger picture-" you pause, letting your words sink in before muttering, "You'll loose him."</p><p>A harsh look rose to his face, crunching into a shadow as his eyecontact slowly grew into a prison. You could not look away. Looking away showed your faltering will.</p><p>"I can't think of the bigger picture. My mind <em>literally</em>- can only see words- and everything that's happening is a straight line forward- sentence by sentence it's written future is slowly unveiling-" his hand swings in the air with how deeply these words were spewing out of him, "<em>L'manberg?</em> It's fall is inevitable. It's <em>crumbling</em> is inevitable. No matter who's in charge- it will keep self destructing."</p><p>He took in a deep breath, "So why not speed up the process..."</p><p>You don't know who Wilbur used to be.</p><p>You don't remember or know his quirks.</p><p>You don't have any idea of what he used to act like- and what his aspirations were-</p><p>But you knew. You <em>knew</em> that this wasn't Wilbur.</p><p>Who you were even speaking to? </p><p>Wasn't this who Tommy looked up to? Wasn't this who everyone who ever followed him used to look up to?</p><p>No.</p><p>This is a different person entirely- someone so obsessed with something- obsessed with an idea that they crossed lines in their head that should never be crossed.</p><p>And that made your stomach drop.</p><p>Your eyes finally broke contact with his, flattening to the table that already had so many stains and marks on it.</p><p>You were unsteady in your voice, but regardless spoke.</p><p>"I appreciate the talk. Let it be known I think blowing it up is excessive at best-" you pried your eyes back off the table, "But I know you don't care about what I think- so please-" another rough strangled breath from you, "<em>Please</em>, think about Tommy. He'd be torn apart if either you, or L'manberg were gone."</p><p>He didn't answer. </p><p>And you don't know if you were expecting that or not.</p><p>He merely stood softly from out of his chair, his hand plucking the cup off the table before he leveled one last glance at you, "Good talk, good talk." He shoots a bemused grin at you that lacked any humor it was supposed to have, "I don't think we'll ever agree."</p><p>You follow his face as he turns to look away, "I know. So thank you for listening."</p><p>Again, he doesn't respond, simply taking his coffee cup and padding away to somewhere else.</p><p>You're not sure what to think after that. </p><p>Dread was settling so deeply into you now that everything was laid bare.</p><p>Wilbur probably wouldn't adhere to anyone. Even if we won- if Pogtopia rose above in battle, he would blow the place sky high regardless.</p><p>You'd need a miracle to stop him.</p><p>Something stronger then him mentally.</p><p>Maybe you should try and get in contact with Phil.</p><p>Phil always knew how to lecture people, almost like it was in his nature.</p><p>Huffing out another long sigh you glance up to the stone ceiling, the same cold stale stone ceiling you'd been staring at for the past almost month.</p><p>Man- you haven't talked to Phil in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So basically:</p><p>  <em>D r e a d.</em></p><p>Maybe talking to Wilbur will help settle the dread.</p><p>  <em>D r e a d inte n s I f I e s</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lets just say Wilbur isn't on the best terms with reader.</p><p>It started out all fine and dandy when he invited her to join, but the more and more apparent her thoughts on L'manberg became, and the more and more apparent her attachments clearly clung to, the less Wilbur started to care. </p><p>'He doesn't need another burden.'</p><p>His unfinished symphony was calling. Distracting things like morales are mere pestering white noise in his ears.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tommy Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy tryna convice you </p><p>Your not so convinced</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your talk with Wilbur left you feeling like shit- ironically- but you pushed through the feeling of dread in order to continue your day.</p><p>You drank your coffee, and you set off for the mines, doing a few rounds, coming back in between to drop off any new materials.</p><p>While you were down there you pulled up your communicator, sending a quick message to Phil, asking when he'd be good to call you-</p><p>He didn't see it- and he didn't respond, but you figured enough time would do the trick.</p><p>He forgot to bring his communicator with him all the time, so the several hours of radio static was expected.</p><p>It'd be a few days, or maybe few weeks before he'd respond, but you don't mind waiting. </p><p>Phil had a special place in your heart- he's good friend.</p><p>You just hoped Wilbur could wait that long. Not that he knows you're calling in a complete stranger to try and wrangle him in, but you figured it's better to ask forgiveness then permission.</p><p>Another few hours of mining, and you decided you've probably done enough for the day- nearly shivering with how cold it got near bedrock.</p><p>You moseyed back up your tunnels, twisting and turning until you reached the top of your staircase.</p><p>A staircase that situated itself directly on the far side of Pogtopia.</p><p>You moseyed in, moderately curious if anyone was back yet, but still gentle in your foot steps.</p><p>You wouldn't mind waiting longer for company. </p><p>Trotting up to the chest, you throw in the diamonds you found, and then turn to cook your metals-</p><p>The lapis was carefully kept in your bag, wrapped in a cloth to keep it from dying everything inside blue.</p><p>Who would want an entire bag full of items dyed blue? Certainly not you.</p><p>But you did want to use the blue to decorate later- maybe your bed post? Something cheesy like initials of all the people you consider friends? </p><p>Cheesy things are fun to do. So you thought it'd be a nice bonding moment.</p><p>Closing your bag, to crouch to stare into the furnace, giving the iron a harsh look before looking to the second furnace on the other side and giving your gold a harsh glare.</p><p>Mmmm-</p><p>Watching things <em>clearly</em> makes them go faster.</p><p>So why not watch them?</p><p>What to do what to do-</p><p>Waiting was boring if you weren't sleeping, so you wander up the steps next, looking at L'dog when you reach the top before opening your ender chest.</p><p>So much ancient debris. You didn't have the heart to smelt it.</p><p>All a keepsake- most things you keep are keepsakes.</p><p>Mmmm-</p><p>You still had a lot of space in it all things considered.</p><p>Debris aside, you had one of Phil's feathers, an enchanted compass from your brother, a flower from Tubbo, and one of Tommy failed attempts at smithing. Smithing specifically a helmet- that got left in the furnace for too long and melted into some sort of visor looking thing. A good visor. Kinda. If it wasn't goopy looking.</p><p>He gave it to you though, and you kept it because it was a gift.</p><p>Closing the ender chest, you circled to the regular chest, opening that instead to look for something for L'dog.</p><p>Poor pup was up here by himself most of the time, so you pulled out a slab of meat and tossed it to him.</p><p>He seemed hesitant- looking at you with mistrust before gingerly chomping onto the first half.</p><p>He got over his suspicions pretty quick, eating the steak before giving a small tail wag and returning to looking at the dirt entrance and forgetting you existed.</p><p>So be it if he only payed attention for the food. Anything to look at his fluffy little dog face.</p><p>Sighing, you finally take a seat on the chest and stare at L'dog.</p><p>Fluffy boy- sitting so patiently for Wilbur to return.</p><p>He didn't understand nearly enough to grasp how far off his master had gone.</p><p>After a few more moments of sitting, the dirt being broken made you look up- Tommy walking through the door and the pleasant surprise of Nihachu coming in after him.</p><p>They seemed to be having a nice conversation- Niki pressing her hands over her face in laughter as Tommy yelled about something.</p><p>"Why hello there fellow pogtopians-" you greet- watching Niki wave back and Tommy salute.</p><p>"Hello (Y/N)! How are you?" Niki softly asks.</p><p>"I guess good- been strip mining all day." Shifting at your seat on the chest you watch them close the entrance back off, "How bout you guys? Have fun today?"</p><p>"Ohoho- do we have something to tell you-" Tommy grinned evilly and you laughed before standing up off the chest- </p><p>"Do tell- I need to check on my iron- you guys coming down?"</p><p>"Yeah, we just need to unload a few things first." Niki says, shifting her bag around before opening the chest you used to be sitting on.</p><p>"Alright- I'll head down first-"</p><p>You leave to let them throw their junk around, walking down the steps and approaching your furnace. You checked it first to see how close it was to finishing. </p><p>Still a good bit to go.</p><p>It took them a few moments before they arrived as well- Tommy loudly laughing about something as they approached you.</p><p>It was amicable-</p><p>At first-</p><p>Tommy chatting about what they got up to today- how they got Quackity to practice sword fighting with them and all the highjinks that ensued. Niki was happy to also retell the tale, jumping in whenever Tommy over jumped something.</p><p>Then Tommy offhandedly mentioned how Technoblade used to practice with him and the room got a little grimmer. </p><p>Tough topic.</p><p>Tommy wasn't fond of Techno and you don't think Niki was the fondest of Technoblade either at the moment. </p><p>"Technoblade is a strange dude." Tommy finally says.</p><p>Niki nods.</p><p>And you awkwardly look at the two, because yeah he's strange you guess, but you counted him as a friend.</p><p>"When he was at the festival he was a completely different person..." Niki mutters, "Just like how Will seems to be... drifting."</p><p>Everyone nodded to that, and the silence that came over the three of you was unpleasant.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna head out-" Niki says, sending a gentle smile to both you and Tommy before gathering her bag into her arms and saying goodbye to the both of you.</p><p>It was an abrupt goodbye- but you heard she got partially exploded by Techno during the festival (as did a lot of people)- and considering Wilbur? You could guess why she dipped.</p><p>At least she didn't die.</p><p>Turning to Tommy you nudged him in the ribs making him glance up to you, "Hey- I talked to Wilbur today."</p><p>Tommy's face dropped a little farther at the news, "Yeaah...?" You could see him struggling to emit a confident persona.</p><p>"Yeah. I told him to be more considerate of you." Scratching your cheek you glance off to the side, "I hope that's okay."</p><p>Tommy just nods at you, "Yeah, yeah- you're good bud-" he takes in a shaky breath, "I guess you've seen just how far he's drifted...?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>You both go silent for a moment, and you shuffle atop the furnace when Tommy plops down onto the chest next to you, "A lotta shite happening, am I right?"</p><p>You chuckle, "Yeah."</p><p>"I think Techno is going down a hole just as deep as Wilbur." Tommy mutters after a moment.</p><p>What?</p><p>Was he?</p><p>You didn't think so.</p><p>"How so?" You ask after a moment.</p><p>"He just!-" Tommy throws his arms out, "He's been talking about blowing up L'manberg just as much as Wilbur has- and L'manberg's my home..."</p><p>Ah.</p><p>True.</p><p>Techno did occasionally chat about that. Not to you, because he knew your stance on it and didn't bother starting arguments, but you've overheard him talk with Wilbur every once and awhile.</p><p>"He's definitely an anarchist- but Techno isn't at all as far as Wilbur." You say.</p><p>"That's hot shit- when he was at the festival- he tried killing everyone in the crowd." Tommy gave a hard glance to you before wringing his fingers, "And he left me behind when he ran-"</p><p>The voices-</p><p>The fear-</p><p>You remember Techno's tone of voice when he described them to you and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder and tried your best to be considerate of the boy, "I know."</p><p>He doesn't react to your touch, only angrily ranting, "He left me- and what if he leaves you in a horrible situation too-" </p><p>You silently nodded, glancing away from Tommy, and his harsh tone of voice in favor of staring at the cold, stale stone ceiling.</p><p>Same old stale stone ceiling.</p><p>"Its always a possibility. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." You say.</p><p>"It's a risk you shouldn't take. Aren't you mad he killed Tubbo??" Tommy rages.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then why do you keep talking to him? And acting like everything's just swell and dandy?"</p><p>"Because I'm willing to give second chances." You grit.</p><p>Tommy let out a harsh huff of air, angry at your forgiveness, glaring at the stone just as you are as if that would convince you otherwise. </p><p>"Clearly you haven't witnessed just how violent he gets-" Tommy shivered, "How brutal he can be when he wants to." Tommy finally turns to look you dead on, baby blues swirling with emotion, "He's only shown you his best sides."</p><p>You weren't quite sure what to say to a face like that, so you waited, staring at Tommy to collect your thoughts, thinking back on all the good moments you've spent with Techno.</p><p>Tough, and strong, brutal- yet closed off.</p><p>So soft when taken off guard-</p><p>You really <em>haven't</em> experienced any of the cons. So focused on avoiding conflict that any chance to see the extreme side of not only Techno, but everyone else, never truly came about.</p><p>If anything you've ever heard about Techno is true-</p><p>You don't know why you would still want to be friends, but he had baggage that you were willing to overlook. The good had already outweighed the bad in your head.</p><p>You glance back to Tommy and start with, "I'm the one who decides whether or not he's worth the time." before sighing, "And I haven't personally seen what's lying beneath his brutal mentality yet, so I'm not going to shut him out because you asked me to."</p><p>Tommy shot you a begging glance, and you did your best to ignore it.</p><p>"Until I deem him untrustworthy on my own judgments- he's surviving on my second chance."</p><p>A finality hung in your tone, watching as Tommy stood off the chest, dejected that you didn't take his advice, and taking a few uneasy steps away.</p><p>"I think I'm heading to bed early." He says, not bothering to look at you and just gesturing his hand towards the bedroom.</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>You feel horrible now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy is upset.</p><p>Reader is sad that Tommy's upset.</p><p>Tommy wants reader to take his side.</p><p>Reader wants Tommy to understand she can make her own choices-</p><p>A gn s t</p><p>Niki bailed haha</p><p>She noped out of there to go back home and sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Struggling with Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno</p><p>Techno doing big thunk</p><p>A little in depth glimpse with Techno's side of the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bedrock was cold.</p><p>Very cold.</p><p>So cold that the coals burning in the corner of the room nearly crackled out with every breath too harsh.</p><p>A small room, a bunker of sorts, was filled with that cold chill, nestled away into the depths of the ground.</p><p>The discordant ringing of tempering metal hit the open air.</p><p>Metal on metal, clashing- clanging and sharpening- molting and re-tempering.</p><p>The noises vaguely echoed on the barren walls, and did nothing to pause the creator who brought the sounds into existence. </p><p>Clang- clang-</p><p>Temper- </p><p>Pause.</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>Onto the anvil- hammer sweeping down- brandishing each line of written book enchantment further into the depths of the sword, patting down the spell till even from a peripheral view, the sword made its purple glow radiant and abundantly obvious.</p><p>Things in nature have bright colors to warn of danger.</p><p>A warning that said, 'Come at me on your own peril.'</p><p>A warning that every peice of enchantment helped slather onto the sword in his hand.</p><p>The maker of that sword was just as brightly colored.</p><p>Pink hair swooping out of the harshly pulled together braid, elegant even in disarray-</p><p>Bright.</p><p>Bright color.</p><p>And a very harsh warning- with boundless strength behind his frame, body just as dangerous as the sword he dipped into the slack tub.</p><p>The sizzling of the cooling enchantments hushed the room, and Technoblade hunched over the anvil.</p><p>His colorful hair fell farther into his face, dull red eyes peering at the cracks that formed onto the anvil as his newly crafted sword sat cooling in the water.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>He squinted.</p><p>He stood up straight.</p><p>Something was amiss inside of him.</p><p>Every voice in his head grew louder and louder the closer he got to finishing the newly sculpted sword.</p><p>Louder and louder- screaming with joy and ceaselessly parading around the fact that the sword wasn't for himself.</p><p>With a cautionary dip of his fingers into the water, he tested how hot the netherite sword was- humming when it was cooled before twisting it out of the slack tub with a graceful twirl of his hand.</p><p>He brandished it into the light- staring into the newly placed enchantments, holding it up to gaze at it's unfinished frame.</p><p>No handle yet attached, merely the bare blade.</p><p>Perhaps...</p><p>He wondered to himself.</p><p>Perhaps this would do.</p><p>He no longer knew why he was doing this.</p><p>It began as a baseless fiddling of his hands- then the burning itch and need to do something. Make something. Put his skills to use rather then sit and rest.</p><p>So he put himself to use. And a part of him knew how heavily influenced his decision was- but he started making it regardless. </p><p>Huffing- again- he stared at the rough edges of the netherite sword.</p><p>It needed to be sharpened. </p><p>So he did sharpen it.</p><p>He took it, he grabbed a whetstone, and he sat down and started to sharpen his blade.</p><p>Her blade.</p><p>The blade- fuck.</p><p>A disgruntled noise escaped him as he looked at the blade in his hand. Lithe, and dangerous, but crafted smaller. Specifically for her. </p><p>The whetstone made a rough noise against the netherite, farther grinding the blade, sharper and sharper. </p><p>Why was he even doing this.</p><p>He didn't need to do this.</p><p>Technoblade stared at the sword in his hand, still harshly stringing the whetstone across it, still making every last piece of it perfect.</p><p>She didn't know what that much gold meant- he <em>knew</em> she didn't. Because no one knows what that means and hands it out like a candy- she even said she was making golden apples for him- but he ruined the surprise and forced her present out early- so it wasn't meant to be a bag of gold and yet-</p><p>That other part of him- the direct and instinctual link to his hybrid side? Absolutely preened at the gift- so proud- so appeased-</p><p>As were the voices- </p><p>And he knew, he absolutely knew it had no sort of other motive- but his dumb stupid other half just decided that this means something, and burned his mind with the need to reciprocate kindness with kindness.</p><p>Thus his hands were working, and the voices raged in his head-</p><p>TECHNOPRESENT</p><p>SIMP SIMP</p><p>LMAO SOFT BLADE</p><p>SIMP</p><p>GO BACK TO THE RAVINE</p><p>They chanted-</p><p>PRESENT PRESENT PRESENT-</p><p>MMMMMM</p><p>MMM</p><p>GO SEE HER-</p><p>WE WANT TO SEE HER</p><p>He groaned- so fed up with just how loud they buzzed. </p><p>Red eyes squinted at the sword again. He hated to admit to himself that the smallest part of his own rational mind was fond of her attention. Not just the stupid fizzling hybrid side that brutally banked on instincts- but the side of him that thought about things. That took time to analyze things.</p><p>And think he did.</p><p>Thinking about how when he spoke to her he felt listened to. How he didn't feel drowned out by Tommy's yelling- how- no matter who she looked at, she listened to them and responded.</p><p>Which is probably why that gremlin likes to cling to her so often.</p><p>With a grunt he kept sharpening the sword, unaffected by the cold, cold bedrock air, and forcibly keeping the newly enchanted blade in his hand.</p><p>Despite everything, he couldn't find it in himself to relent to her will- to the eyes that stare through him, and pick and pull at all his actions. To the eyes that send a chill down the warmth of his back.</p><p>She listened.</p><p>Like Phil.</p><p>And he nearly- just nearly wanted to take the first step and trust her- but then he flinched in his train of thought, grinding his teeth together in distaste.</p><p>No.</p><p>No more strangers- he was perfectly happy with Phil, and Wilbur, and sometimes that absolute terror of a kid.</p><p>Or maybe it was the idea of them he still decided he was happy with. </p><p>With another slide of the whetstone, he finished sharpening, tilting the blade and watching the light catch on its glossy surface.</p><p>He didn't need to do this.</p><p>His hand tucked the whetstone onto the table. Nimble fingers reaching for a long cloth, smoothing it across the blade to remove any obvious blemish.</p><p>He sat there, polishing and rubbing until the blade <em>shined</em>.</p><p>He didn't need to do this.</p><p>Techno stood, trotting to his chest, searching, scavenging, pulling leathers strips out- </p><p>He really didn't need to do this.</p><p>The spare pommel rolled in his hands for a moment, already previously crafted in case he had use for it, and here it was. Ready to be used.</p><p>Why was he doing this.</p><p>He slid the guard on, then popped the grip in, before lastly screwing in the pommel. Tightening, and tightening, double checking and triple checking, before finally pausing to look down.</p><p>It was nearly flawless.</p><p>Pristine- and sculpted, etched with details- carved with enchantments. The glossy netherite surface shimmered this way and that, polished to a tee, and perfectly sized.</p><p>But it wasn't perfect. </p><p>Techno glared at the sword- seeing the way the guard was pure stiff material- nothing to soften holding it for long periods of time- nothing to stop the harsh bite of a hand hitting the top of the guard.</p><p>With a strong tug, he pulled the leather strips around the top guard- wrapping until he was sure a less calloused hand wouldn't be injured by bumping it.</p><p>Done.</p><p>He looked at the sword and saw it as complete.</p><p>A finished product-</p><p>He really didn't need to do this.</p><p>And yet he was. Even though he really didn't want to.</p><p>His other half nearly shivered in delight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This little bonus chapter is here to hold yall off until the next chapter bomb &gt;:))</p><p>So as per the usual- two to three weeks- and then B O O M</p><p>But that aside</p><p>Techno is just like- I wanna work- but the other parts of him keep insisting 'trust her she's nice'</p><p>Haha, but yeah</p><p>The sixthteenth is drawing nearer and nearer with every chapter bomb- and lemme tell you, there is some massive shit that's gonna happen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>